Je te veux parce que tu vois qui je suis vraiment
by mel77270
Summary: Bella une jeune étudiant en droit international part un an à Los Angeles pour valider sa troisième année de licence, elle y recontre un certain Edward. Venez voir la page de présentation pour plus de détails.
1. Chapter 1

**Présentations & Cie**

**Titre : **Je te veux parce que tu vois qui je suis vraiment

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

**Important : **Ceci est un ALL HUMAN

**Notes : **Je n'abandonne pas mon autre fiction sur Twilight, mais disons que j'ai eut une idée qui m'a inspirée d'ailleurs vous verrez que les chapitres sont beaucoup plus long. Pour ce qui est de mon autre fiction sur Twilight je continue de l'écrire en rentrant de vacances soit dans les environs du 20 août, allez je m'arrête avant que ça devienne ^^

**Résumé : **Bella une jeune étudiant en droit international part un an à Los Angeles pour valider sa troisième année de licence. Alors qu'elle a le mal du pays, elle fait la connaissance d'un homme qui pourrait tout changer, seulement elle ne s'attend pas à ce que ce dernier soit son voisin mais aussi et surtout le célèbre Edward Cullen.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Mon nom est Bella Swan, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne j'ai toujours été une enfant sage qui ne se mêlaient pas beaucoup aux autres, non pas que je sois misanthrope mais disons que dès ma plus tendre enfance je déteste l'hypocrisie et tout ce qui va avec.

Pourquoi est-ce que je vous dis cela me demanderez-vous ? Et bien ce trait de ma personnalité va être essentiel pour la suite de mon histoire mais ceci vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt.

Comme je le disais donc je m'appelle Bella Swan et je viens d'une petite ville qui se situe en région parisienne, je n'ai jamais eut beaucoup d'amis mais le peu d'amis que j'avais je savais que je pouvais compter sur eux et sur une en particulier : Angela. Heureusement qu'elle a été près de moi dès ma plus tendre enfance sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais survécu sans elle.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à savoir en ce qui concerne mon passé, j'ai déjà eut quelques petit copains mais rien de bien sérieux, en fait la véritable histoire que j'ai eut c'était avec un certain Jacob Black.

Jacob et moi sommes restés ensemble pendant un an et demi avant que l'on se rende compte que l'on n'était pas vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre, d'ailleurs très vite on avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas : nos baisers, nos caresses n'étaient pas naturels. Mais bon, on a mis du temps avant de mettre fin à cette mascarade.

En ce qui concerne ma famille, mon père Charlie travaille dans la police et ma mère est mariée avec un joueur de baseball de seconde zone, quand à elle, elle tient un petit restaurant.

Aujourd'hui je m'apprête à quitter une petite ville française tranquille pour aller vivre une année entière à Los Angeles. Je suis à ma troisième année de bilicence en droit français et en droit anglo-américain et dans le cadre de mes études, je dois passer une année à l'étranger.

Le grand départ est pour aujourd'hui, je sais que ça va être difficile mais j'ai besoin de partir, j'ai toujours adoré voyager et même si ça va être difficile de vivre une année complète sans mes proches à mes côtés, j'ai besoin de le faire pour moi.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bon alors, le prologue est court mais les chapitres seront beaucoup plus long que ceux de mon autre fic, d'ailleurs je vais aller poster le premier de ce pas ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est motivant ^^


	3. You're not alone

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

**Note de l'auteur** : Voila le premier chapitre. Pour le titre j'ai choisis l'intitulé d'une des chansons de Mickael Jackson. Je ne sais pas si je ferais la même chose pour tous les chapitres, on verra bien l'avenir nous le dira ^^ Comme promis pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic vous allez voir que ce chapitre est plus long. J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que je prends vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic. Non pas que je ne prenne pas de plaisir à écrire l'autre hein lol mais j'ai une petite panne d'inspiration pour "Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois" mais comme je l'ai dis hors de question de l'abandonner.

**Réponse aux reviews **: Au moment où j'écris il n'y a pas encore de review espérons que ça changera vite lol Sérieusement c'est juste pour dire que je réponds à toutes les reviews sans exception, pour ceux qui ont des comptes je leur envoie un message via leur compte et pour les sans compte je réponds dès que je poste un nouveau chapitre. Pour ceux qui ont des comptes généralement je réponds juste avant de poster le prochain chapitre donc si je vous envoie un message c'est que le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à arriver lol.

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 1 _

**_You're not alone_**

_J'étais arrivé à Los Angeles depuis quelques jours seulement, les cours à l'université n'avaient pas encore commencé, j'avais voulu venir un peu en avance pour ne pas être trop dépaysé, mais c'était peine perdue. _

_Après seulement quelques jours dans cette grande ville, je ne pu que me rendre à l'évidence et admettre que j'avais peut-être fait une erreur en venant emménager ici, j'étais dans un Starbuck à boire un frapuccino au café lorsqu'une première vague de panique m'envahit. _

_Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, très vite mes joues furent inondées d'eau salée. Le pire c'est que je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je pleurais : après tout j'avais tout pour être heureuse. _

_J'allais passer un an dans une des plus belles villes du monde, je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre, agir de la sorte c'était se comporter de manière égoïste, mais bon l'égoïsme devait sûrement être un trait de ma personnalité car cette dernière pensée ne réussit pas à stopper mes larmes. _

_Je devais être en train de pleurer depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes lorsqu'une personne vint m'interpeller. _

- Excusez-moi _me dit-il _

_Spontanément, je levai mon visage vers lui-même si présentement je n'étais pas d'humeur à converser avec un inconnu. _

_Mais apparemment lui non plus car au lieu d'engager la conversation avec moi, il laissa un bout de papier sur le bord de ma table, j'eu à peine le temps de pouvoir observer son visage qu'il partit sans ajouter un mot de plus. _

_Et pourtant, sa beauté frappante aurait certainement réussit à me délier la langue et ce malgré ma tristesse, d'ailleurs je lui aurais certainement parlé si mon mobile n'avait pas sonné à ce moment précis. _

_La sonnerie qui retentit était Wannabe des Spice Girls, il s'agissait donc de ma meilleure amie Angela. J'avais pris l'habitude de définir une sonnerie particulière pour chacun de mes contacts et comme cette chanson me rappelait un délire que j'avais eut avec Angela en boite je m'étais dis que celle-ci était la plus appropriée même si souvent à chaque fois que les gens entendaient cette sonnerie, ils me regardaient avec un sourire mi amusé mi moqueur. _

_J'essuyais mes larmes, essayant de reprendre contenance avant de décrocher, oubliant totalement le papier qui se trouvait devant moi. _

- Allo

-Coucou ma chérie ! Comment ça va ?

- Assez bien

- Wow, t'es pas très convaincante tu sais

_De toute manière, à quoi bon lutter contre le sixième sens d'Angela ? Elle me connaissait par cœur et même si je continuais à nier, elle saurait me tirer les vers du nez. _

- Je crois que j'ai le mal du pays …

- Pourtant, t'étais excitée comme une puce à l'idée de passer une année à Los Angeles

- Je sais mais la réalité est toute autre

- Qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste pas comment je l'imaginais, je connais personne en plus

- Oui mais ça tu le savais déjà que tu n'allais connaître personne lorsque tu es partis

- Ouais mais bon …

- Allez c'est que le début et puis les cours n'ont pas commencé, tu ne vas pas abandonner juste avant le début de la fac quand même

- Je sais que t'as raison mais …

- Mais rien du tout Isabella Marie Swan, tu es forte, et tu es capable de le faire, je le sais et tu le sais, tu as déjà fait tes deux premières années de licence, ce serait quand même bête de devoir abandonner si près du but non ?

- Je sais Angela

- Et puis si c'est le problème de la solitude, moi je vais t'appeler tous les soirs, je serais tellement au téléphone avec toi que au final tu vas regretter de m'avoir dit te sentir seule

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser face à cette dernière déclaration_

- J'aime mieux ça, et puis je vais essayer de venir te voir pendant les vacances, ok ? Si ça se trouve Jacob pourra venir avec moi, on se fera des journées à flemmarder devant la télé comme on a l'habitude de le faire

- Heureusement que tu es là toi

- Je sais, je sais _me répondit-elle avec une fausse prétention_

-Bon allez je te laisse, il faut que je passe chez moi me changer, je vais aller faire un jogging

- D'accord, mais par pitié arrêtes de t'angoisser comme ça et appelles moi si tu as soucis ok ? De toute façon, je lance l'opération « Harceler Bella » dès ce soir

- A ce soir _dis-je en rigolant avant de raccrocher_

_Une fois que la communication fut coupé, je reportai mon attention sur le papier que le gars si mignon avait laissé sur ma table, je le pris dans mes mains et put y lire « Sois heureuse, la vie est belle «. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire comme une débile au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant de relever la tête et de balayer la salle du regard. _

_Mais c'était peine perdue, le garçon en question avait disparu, au moins ce n'était pas une vieille technique de drague pour me mettre dans son lit ! _

_Je restais encore quelques minutes plongée dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que je me décide à rentrer chez moi. _

_Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour regagner la villa où je demeurais. Normalement, je n'avais pas les moyens de me payer une telle baraque mais apparemment, elle appartenait à l'un des amis de mon père et lorsqu'il avait sut que je partais un an pour Los Angeles, il avait insisté pour que j'y habite. _

_Normalement, je n'aurais pas accepté, mais il avait insisté et puis on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que j'avais les moyens de me payer quelque chose de correcte dans une aussi belle ville alors que je n'avais pas les moindres revenus. _

_Pour l'instant, chacun de mes deux parents m'envoyaient un peu d'argent, mais je comptais bien trouver un petit boulot, je détestais dépendre des autres. _

_J'arrivais devant mon chez moi avec ma voiture que j'avais fais rapatrier de France, je restais quelques secondes à contempler le lieu où j'habitais désormais, j'avais vraiment de la chance. _

_Bien sûr, ce n'était pas digne des grandes maisons de stars mais c'était tout de même assez luxueux et surtout très spacieux ce qui accentuait encore plus mon sentiment de solitude. J'avais aussi une piscine ! D'ailleurs c'est ici que je passais la plupart de mon temps depuis que j'avais emménagé. _

_Bien sûr, ce n'était pas en restant barricadé chez moi que je ferais de nouvelles rencontres mais pour le moment, je préférais profiter un peu de ma tranquillité._

_J'étais tout de même une fille assez paradoxale, je me plaignais de ne connaitre personne mais je ne faisais rien pour changer, c'était décidé : j'allais sortir de l'eau et aller dire bonjour à mon voisin. _

_D'ailleurs je n'étais pas très sympa comme fille, j'étais là depuis quelques jours et je n'avais pas été me présenté à mes voisins. C'était décidé, j'allais changer ça ! _

_Mais bon d'abord j'allais faire trempette encore quelques secondes … _

_Mes quelques secondes se transformèrent en deux heures, décidemment je ne changerais jamais ! _

_Quand je me décidai à me lever, il était déjà plus de vingt deux heures, j'haussai les épaules et me dirigeai vers l'intérieur, était-il trop tard pour que j'aille me présenter ? Certainement et puis, je ne voulais pas paraître impoli en allant chez lui à cette heure ci des fois que ce soit un couche tôt … _

_Que pouvais-je bien faire maintenant ? Après quelques réflexions, je me décidai à écouter les conseils d'Angéla, j'allais un peu plus me sociabiliser ! _

_Et pour me sociabiliser, la meilleure des solutions était d'aller faire un petit tour en boite, je remontai dans ma chambre et ouvrit en grand mon armoire afin d'y trouver une tenue adéquate. J'optai pour une robe noir que j'aimais assez et enfilai des escarpins de la même couleur._

_Pour le maquillage, comme à mon habitude je choisis la simplicité, un peu de mascara, de l'eye liner autour de mes yeux et le tour était joué ! _

_Je pris encore un peu de temps pour me préparer avant d'être prête, je ne mis pas plus d'une demi-heure avant d'arriver à destination. Les boites de nuit ça n'avait jamais vraiment été mon truc, bien sûr je sors faire la fête lorsqu'il y a quelque chose à fêter, par exemple j'avais fais une fiesta monumentale pour mon bac mais je n'étais pas le genre de personnes à passer tous mes week end à faire la fête._

_C'était comme le bon vin, si on en abusait on ne l'appréciait plus autant._

Bref, la boite de nuit dans laquelle j'étais ne me semblait pas trop mal, très vite je me dirigeais vers le bar mais c'est trop tard que je me rendis compte de mon erreur. A peine eus-je poser mes fesses sur un tabourret qu'un mec vint m'aborder à mon plus grand regret.

- Salut ma jolie

- Bonsoir

_Dégage espèce de pervers _hurlais-je intérieurement.

Ce mec était le type même du genre de gars qui recherchait des histoires d'une nuit, j'étais tellement tombé sur des crétins que maintenant j'arrivais à les repérer à un kilomètre à la ronde.

- Je t'offre un verre ?

- Non merci, ça va aller

C'est à ce moment la que je le vis, le mec du Starbuck celui qui m'avait laissé un mot, non seulement je le vis mais lui aussi il m'avait vu et à ma plus grande surprise, il s'approchait vers moi d'un pas décidé. Furtivement, je regardais autour de moi, était-ce bien moi qu'il regardais ? Non, c'était une hallucination de ma part ! Il devait sûrement aller retrouver sa petite amie qui était juste derrière moi. D'ailleurs, je me retournais pour vérifier mon hypothèse mais la seule personne qui était derrière moi c'était un sosie de Marilyn Manson.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? me demanda le mec qui était venu m'accoster quelques secondes auparavant

- Euh en fait ...

- Bonsoir mon coeur

_Oh mon Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieu ! Le beau mec du Starbuck était à côté de moi et venait de m'appeler son coeur._

- Je t'ai pas fais attendre trop longtemps ? demanda-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Et en plus il m'embrassait !!!_

- Euh non non ça va répondis-je encore un peu sous le choc de la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux

- Et bien je crois que je vais vous laisser nous dis le mec qui était venu me parler quelques secondes plus tôt

Le mystérieux jeune homme qui était venu me sauver attendit que l'autre mec disparaisse avant de relâcher son emprise autour de moi et de s'écarter un peu.

- Désolé, mes gestes étaient un peu déplacés mais j'ai vu que tu essayais de te débarasser de lui dit-il aussitôt comme pour se justifier

_Oh mais pas besoin de t'excuser mon ange, d'ailleurs recommences quand tu veux il y a pas de soucis ... _Oh la la il fallait que je me calme absolument

- Non, c'est bon, je devrais plutôt te remercier en fait, ça fait quand même deux fois que tu joues le rôle de mon ange gardien aujourd'hui

- Oh ce n'est rien, je n'aime pas voir les jolies files pleurer me dit-il en m'offrant un beau sourir

_Et les moches elles peuvent crever ?_

Oh putain de bordel de merde, je venais de dire ça tout haut ! Je tentais un coup d'œil vers lui, il avait les sourcils froncés. Et ben bravo Bella, l'un des plus beaux mecs que t'avais jamais vu te faisait un compliment et toi tu trouvais le moyen de le casser. Bon tentative de rattrapage : éclater de rire.

Par miracle, ça marchait, il avait pris ça pour une plaisanterie. Youhou !!!

- Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais sérieuse

- Mais non qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer lui répondis-je encore avec un dernier petit rire pour paraitre crédible

- Dis moi je suis ton ange gardien mais je ne connais pas encore ton prénom

- Bella, enfin c'est Isabella mais je préfère Bella et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Oui toi répétais-je en souriant. Sauf si tu préfères que je continue à t'appeler mon ange gardien

- Non c'est juste que je suis comment dire surpris

- Surpris ? demandais-je moi-même surprise en l'occurrence. Je suis censé déjà connaître ton prénom ?

_C'est sûr que si je l'avais entendu je m'en serais souvenu beau gosse_

- Non, c'est juste que je pensais te l'avoir déjà dis. Je m'appelle Edward, dis moi ce serait indiscret de te demander pourquoi tu pleurais quand je t'ais vu tout à l'heure

- Je pleurais pour rien de bien important

- En tout cas ça l'était assez pour que des larmes coulent sur tes joues

- C'est juste que je suis venu à Los Angeles pour mes études, du coup ma famille et mes amis me manquent alors j'ai eu un petit coup de blues c'est tout. Tu vois rien de bien grave.

- Ow et tu habites loin ?

- Assez oui, j'habite à Paris en France

- Et ben dis donc ça doit te faire drôle de changer à ce point de cadre

- Assez oui, donc de temps en temps je pleure un bon coup et puis je repars de nouveau mais je pense que ça ira mieux lorsque les cours auront commencé

- Tu suis quoi comme études ?

- Droit international, je suis en troisième année et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Oui toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais lorsque tu ne sauves pas des demoiselles en détresse ? demandais-je dans un sourire

- Euh moi, en fait je suis étudiant en art dramatique

- C'est marrant, t'as pas l'air très sûr de ce que tu me dis

Pour toute autre réponse j'eus le droit à un sourire.

Le reste de la soirée passa très rapidement, je restais dans cette boite de nuit avec Edward jusqu'aux environs de quatre heures du matin, heure à laquelle j'étais je devais l'admettre bien plus qu'éméchée.

Je suppose que c'est grâce à cette importante dose d'alcool que j'avais ingurgité que j'avais baissé mes barrières aussi facilement.

Je n'étais pas ce genre de fille, je n'étais pas le genre de fille qui finissait dans le lit d'un mec qu'elle venait de rencontrer le soir même, mais bon l'alcool aidant et le fait que j'avais craqué pour Edward avait balayé d'un coup le peu de volonté qui me restait.

Mais j'étais lucide, je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre, je suis une personne qui pense que l'amour nait au fur et à mesure des jours qui s'écoulent, mais une chose était sûre, Edward était le genre de mec qui me faisait fondre.

Et puis le geste désintéressé qu'il avait eut plus tôt pour moi dans la journée, je ne l'avais pas oublié.

C'est donc tous ces arguments qui avaient fait que le lendemain je m'étais réveillé dans un lit que je ne connaissais pas.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement à cause du soleil qui illuminait la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, une fois que je fus habitué à la lumière je tentais de me lever mais une étreinte m'en empêcha.

Je tournais les yeux vers le bel homme qui était à mes côtés et je souris lorsque j'aperçus sa silhouette : je n'avais pas rêvé, j'avais vraiment passé la nuit avec cet Apollon.

Je ne tentai pas de résister et me laissait faire par les bras d'Edward qui m'empêchèrent de me lever, je m'allongeai de nouveau alors qu'il me serra un peu plus contre lui tout en étant plongé dans son sommeil.

Ma tête se retrouva contre son torse et je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, autant en profiter surtout qu'apparemment il n'avait pas l'air prêt de me lâcher.

C'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard qu'il s'éveilla à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il m'aperçut.

_Oh mon Dieu, c'est moi qui le faisait sourire comme ça ? _

- Bonjour toi me dit-il avant d'approcher mon visage du sien pour déposer un baiser sur ma tempe

- Bonjour dis-je à mon tour

- Je crois que j'ai un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool hier soir

- Je te rassure, tu n'es pas le seul répondis-je dans un sourire

- Je veux que tu saches que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça

- Quoi ? Passer la nuit avec une fille ? dis-je pour le taquiner

- Non c'est pas ça, j'ai déjà passer mes nuits avec beaucoup de filles, c'est pas le problème

Il dut s'apercevoir que je fronçais les sourcils car très vite, il reprit la parole

- Enfin, pas tant que ça non plus se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter Je ne suis pas un coureur de jupon, d'habitude je ne termine pas ma soirée au lit avec une fille que je viens à peine de rencontrer

- A combien de filles tu as déjà dis ça ? demandais-je moqueuse

- Je suis sérieux Bella, je ne veux pas que tu croies que je suis un séducteur invétéré, j'aime bien prendre mon temps, je veux prendre mon temps avec toi

_Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il voulait me revoir ? _

- Tu me plais, et je ne veux pas tout gâcher parce que tu pourrais avoir une mauvaise opinion de moi, je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne passe pas mes nuits avec toutes les filles que je rencontre

- D'accord

- D'accord, c'est tout ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? répondis-je amusé

- Que toi aussi tu veux me revoir ce serait pas mal en fait

_Youhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Victoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire ! _

- Moi aussi, je veux te revoir

Un sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres du jeune homme, si je ne m'étais pas contrôlé, je crois bien que je lui aurais sauté dessus.

Je m'approchai un peu plus bien que ce soit difficile, m'assis à califourchon sur lui et j'approchai mon visage du sien afin de coller mes lèvres contre les siennes.

- Juste au cas où tu aurais des doutes sur mon envie de te revoir

- Mmh se contenta-t-il de répondre Dis tu ne veux pas recommencer parce que j'ai encore un doute qui subsiste

Je m'approchai alors de nouveau de lui sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rire avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

- Tu me crois cette fois ?

- Si je te dis non tu continues à m'embrasser ? demanda-t-il en passant une de ses mains dans mon dos afin d'y dessiner des petits cercles invisibles.

- Non espèce de profiteur réponds-je en riant

- Han ! Tu refuses de m'embrasser ?

- En fait, il va falloir que je m'en aille, j'ai quelques courses à faire et ensuite il faut que j'aille faire un footing

- On se voit ce soir ? Je t'invite au restaurant

- Quelle heure ?

- 20h00 c'est bon ?

- Yep, je t'envois mon adresse par sms

_Et voila comment obtenir son numéro sans lui demander directement. C'est qui la plus forte ? C'est Bella ! _

- Passes moi ton portable, je vais te noter mon numéro dessus

Une fois que ce fut chose faite je me levais à regret et allai rejoindre mes vêtements qui étaient par terre, je les enfilais rapidement et rejoignais Edward pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de filer.

- A ce soir

Ce n'est qu'une fois que je j'avais claqué la porte de sa maison que je remarquai que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond : ma maison se trouvait juste à côté de celle d'Edward. C'est pour ça que le quartier me disait quelque chose hier soir …

Un sourire se dessina immédiatement sur mes lèvres, allais-je retourner chez Edward pour lui faire part de cette découverte ?

J'haussai les épaules, après tout cette nouvelle pouvait bien attendre ce soir.

Je rentrai donc chez moi, me glissai sous la douche avant d'enfiler une tenue adéquate pour aller faire mon footing quotidien, c'était une habitude que j'avais depuis de nombreuses années, il fallait absolument que j'aille courir au moins une fois par jour.

Je sortis donc de chez moi et commençais à courir, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ce qui m'entourait, me concentrant uniquement sur mon souffle. Mais je m'arrêtai net de courir lorsque je passai devant un kioske, il y avait une étagère avec tout un tas de magasines qui avait pour couverture une photo d'Edward.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? _

Je m'approchai doucement, comme effrayée par ce que j'étais sur le point de découvrir, je pris un des magasines en main et je pus y lire en gros titre « Edward Cullen la star du cinéma serait-il en train de tromper sa petite amie ? ».

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alors des réactions ? ^^

Perso je n'ai qu'une envie c'est que vous fassiez exploser ma boite mail lol

Le deuxième chapitre est déjà écrit, je commence le troisième ce soir, mais j'attends d'avoir quelques réactions pour poster le prochain. Ne m'en voulez pas hein ^^ Mais comme chaque "auteur" j'adore les reviews ^^


	4. Trust Me

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

**Note de l'auteur : **Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour toutes vos reviews. 57 reviews pour un début je pensais vraiment pas que ça pouvait arriver, alors vraiment merci beaucoup, je suis plus que motivée pour continuer !

**Réponse aux reviews (sans compte) :**

milizz : Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras autant.

cecile : Merci pour tes encouragements, la suite maintenant désolé pour l'attente ^^

Alisson : Merci d'avoir mis une review à chaque page et même plus lol

Laura : le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras

sarah : désolé pour l'attente mais je voulais absolument avoir finis le troisième chapitre avant de poster le deuxième ^^

andrea & coralie & angela : merci à vous trois pour toutes vos reviews, voici la suite !

****************************************************************************************************************

_Chapitre 2 _

**Trust Me **

_Je m'approchai doucement, comme effrayée par ce que j'étais sur le point de découvrir, je pris un des magasines en main et je pus y lire en gros titre « Edward Cullen la star du cinéma serait-il en train de tromper sa petite amie ? »._

Je m'apprêtai à feuilleter les pages lorsque je fus interrompu.

- Soit on achète, soit on repose me dit le vendeur d'un ton pas très amène

- Je vais le prendre

Je payai donc ce torchon, et retournai chez moi assez rapidement en faisant attention à ce que Edward ne me voit pas lorsque je m'approchai de notre quartier. Je préférai être au calme pour lire ce torchon qui j'en avais le pressentiment n'allait pas du tout me plaire.

J'allai dans ma chambre, et m'assis sur mon lit en ouvrant le magasine à la page qui m'intéressait et je pus y lire un article qui me révélait la vérité sur le mec que je venais de quitter.

« Le jeune acteur de vingt trois ans Edward Cullen qui sera bientôt à l'affiche de son nouveau film aux côtés de Tanya Denali sa partenaire aussi bien à l'écran qu'a la vie a été aperçu en charmante compagnie hier soir alors qu'il sortait d'une boite de nuit. Nous n'avons encore aucune information sur la fille qui l'accompagnait mais il n'y a nul doute sur la manière dont ces deux la ont finis leur soirée au vue de la façon dont ils se regardent. »

Et en plus il y avait des photos de lui et moi qui accompagnait cet article !

Comment avait-il pu se foutre de moi de cette façon ? Je ne le connaissais que depuis vingt quatre heures mais me sentais trahi, lui qui était soit disant étudiant en art dramatique.

Une larme coula sur ma joue, comment avait-il pu ? J'aurais du écouter Charlie lorsqu'il me disait que tous les hommes n'étaient que des menteurs.

Et en plus il m'avait dit ce matin même qu'il voulait prendre son temps avec moi ! Tu parles, il voulait juste profiter d'une débile comme moi qui ne savait pas qui il était.

Une seule chose à faire dans ces moments de déprime : appeler Angela. Enfin, je n'eus pas vraiment besoin de le faire car mon portable sonna au moment même où j'eus cette idée.

- Angela, j'allais justement t'appeler

- Allumes ta télé

- Quoi ?

- Allumes ta télé et surtout ne paniques pas

- Attends j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire avant

- Non allumes d'abord ta télé et mets MTV

_Super, je voulais lui parler du désastre qu'était ma vie sentimentale et elle, elle voulait encore que je regarde une de ses séries bidon !_

Je m'approchai de mon téléviseur à contre cœur et allumai la télé et mis la chaine qu'elle m'avait demandé.

- Oh mon Dieu

- Comme tu dis. Alors comme ça tu as couché avec Edward Cullen ?

- Angela, ce n'est pas drôle !

- Ok, ok. Sérieusement, comment ça se fait ?

- Je ne savais même pas c'était qui ce type.

- Tu ne sais pas qui est Edward Cullen ?

- Angela …

- Ok, ok. Alors réponds à ma question, comment ça se fait ?

Je lui racontai donc ma soirée dans tous les détails, une fois que j'eus terminé mon récit et qu'Angela ait enfin digéré la nouvelle. Je pus enfin reprendre une conversation à peu près normale avec lui.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Il faut absolument que tu me racontes tous les détails de votre soirée au restaurant ce soir, je veux absolument tout savoir, tu m'entends ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Il est hors de question que j'aille diner avec lui ce soir, hors de question !

- T'es pas sérieuse là

- Si totalement sérieuse, il m'a traité comme une vulgaire chaussette, je crois que parmi toutes les fois où je lui ais posé des questions, il n'a pas été honnête avec moi une seule fois et tu voudrais que j'aille au restaurant avec lui ce soir ? Plutôt mourir !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Comment ça qu'est-ce que je compte faire ?

- Je te rappelle que c'est ton voisin, ne te fais pas d'illusions, il y a bien un jour où tu vas le croiser et ce même si tu ne le veux pas

- Et ben je ferais attention en sortant de chez moi

- Bella …

- Quoi Bella ?

- Tu sais très bien que ça ne va pas être suffisant

- Oui et bien pour l'instant c'est la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvé alors si tu en as une autre préviens moi Einstein

- Mais tu ne trouves pas ça étrange quand même ? Je veux dire, il était super gentil avec toi, si c'était juste pour te mettre dans son lit, il t'aurait pas fait une mini déclaration ce matin, ça ne tient pas debout. C'est Edward Cullen, à mon avis, il n'a pas besoin de faire tout un tas de stratagèmes pour coucher avec une fille.

- Peut-être, il a sûrement du vouloir s'amuser cette fois ci en s'apercevant que je n'étais pas une de ses fans hystériques.

- Mouais, il y a quelque chose de bizarre quand même, surtout que tu avais l'air de dire qu'il semblait sincère

- Cherches pas à comprendre, c'est un acteur, c'est facile pour lui de mentir, il se met dans la peau d'une autre personne tous les jours, alors sortir un bobard à une fille qu'il ne connait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ce n'est pas très compliqué.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas vraiment l'intérêt qu'il aurait à faire ça.

- Tu sais les hommes, il y a pas grand-chose à comprendre, il y en a très peu qui réfléchissent avec leur cerveau. Je dois te laisser, il faut que je file sous la douche, je viens de finir mon footing.

- Ok, dis-moi s'il y a du nouveau. Bisous

Après avoir raccroché, je pris mon téléphone portable, écrivis un texto pour Edward, il fallait quelque chose de court et de sec qui lui fasse comprendre. Il ne fallait pas que je prenne de gants, comme ça il se désintéresserait de moi.

« Pas possible pour ce soir. Bella »

Voila ça c'était bien, enfin je me rendis compte que j'avais fais une erreur monumentale une fois que j'avais appuyé sur la touche envoyer, maintenant il allait pouvoir me joindre puisqu'il avait mon numéro de téléphone.

D'ailleurs cette hypothèse ne mit pas longtemps à être vérifiée puisque quelques secondes plus tard, je recevais un message de sa part.

« Oh ! T'es sûre ? Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'on se voit ? »

Dire que des millions de filles rêveraient de recevoir un tel message de cet enfoiré, ça me donnait envie de vomir.

« Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai autre chose de plus important à faire »

A partir de ce moment la, il avait du comprendre le message, puisqu'il ne répondit plus. Et bien au moins il était moins pot de colle que ce que j'avais pensé au début, tant mieux pour moi.

Même si quelque part, je regrettais un peu cette nuit et surtout la façon dont il m'avait regardé ce matin.

Mais je chassais bien vite ces pensées de mon esprit, il ne fallait pas que je ressasse ce qui c'était passé, ça ne ferait que me faire du mal. Car même si je me sentais très attirée par lui, il fallait que je coupe court à tout contact avec lui avant que cette attirance ne se transforme en sentiments et que je ne souffre réellement.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la douche et y restai une bonne demi heure sans vraiment me rendre compte du temps qui s'écoulait, puis j'en sortis et me posai devant la télévision à regarder sans vraiment faire attention aux images qui défilaient devant mes yeux.

Je m'endormis sur mon canapé sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, lorsque je me réveillai, je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bains, près du robinet je tombai sur un masque vert. Je pris l'emballage dans mes mains, apparemment il était fait à base de concombre, j'haussai les épaules, de toute manière je n'avais rien de mieux à faire à ce moment précis.

Je m'appliquai donc à étaler le masque vert sur ma peau, une fois que ce fut terminé, je rigolai toute seule face au résultat, je ressemblais à Hulk version fille.

C'est à ce moment la que la sonnette de chez moi retentit, c'était sûrement le livreur de pizza, puisque j'en avais commandé une juste à mon réveil, mais c'était tout de même étrange qu'il arrive aussi vite, d'habitude il mettait bien une bonne demi heure avant d'arriver.

Mais bon, je n'allais tout de même pas me plaindre de la rapidité de ce dernier tout de même. Je me précipitai vers la porte oubliant totalement ce qu'il y avait sur ma figure. J'avais bien trop peur qu'il s'en aille si je m'étais trop de temps, cette situation s'était déjà produite plusieurs fois dans le passé …

Mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte de chez moi ce n'était pas face à un livreur de pizza que je tombai mais face à Edward Cullen.

Aussitôt je refermai la porte d'entrée mais apparemment il avait de bons réflexes puisqu'il mit son pied pour ne pas que celle-ci se ferme.

_Et merde_

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demandais-je d'une voix dure et glaciale qui me surprit moi-même

- « Quel accueil. Au fait sympa le masque »

_Merde et remerde ! _

- « Je t'ai posé une question il me semble »

- « Vu que tu avais un empêchement, je me suis dis que comme tu ne pouvais pas venir dîner avec moi, j'allais faire venir le dîner à toi mais apparemment ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter »

Bien évidemment, c'est à ce moment la que le livreur choisit de faire son apparition, j'évitai le regard d'Edward et payait le livreur, il partit nous laissant de nouveau seuls.

- « Je croyais que tu avais un empêchement ? » demanda-t-il étonné

- « Parce que j'ai des comptes à te rendre maintenant ? »

- « Vu que tu viens d'annuler un rendez-vous avec moi sans aucune raison apparente, je pense que ce serait plus juste oui »

- « Parce que toi tu veux parler justice toi maintenant ? »

- « Je comprends pas »

- « Tu ne comprends pas ? »

- « Non donc si tu pouvais éclairer ma lanterne au lieu de m'agresser comme tu le fais depuis cinq minutes ça m'arrangerait »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai.

- « Dégages Edward »

- « Bella … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce matin tout allait bien et là tu me traites comme si je m'étais mal comporté avec toi »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer.

- « Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

- « Oui silteplait »

- « Si Monsieur veut savoir alors » dis-je avec ironie « Restes ici je reviens dans deux secondes et surtout n'entres pas » ajoutais-je sur un ton sans appel

Il hocha la tête silencieusement, je fis demi tour et me dirigeai vers ma chambre, je pris le magasine que j'avais acheté plutôt dans la journée en déposant au passage la pizza que j'avais dans les mains sur la table de la salle à manger puis je revins vers la porte d'entrée et balançai sur le torse d'Edward ce torchon qui me brûlait les mains.

- « Voila ton explication Edward Cullen la star de cinéma »

Il prit le magasine lorsqu'il vit la couverture, il releva son regard vers la mien, il semblait désolé, ce qui me perturba en réalité, je pensais plutôt qu'il m'aurait regardé avec un sourire hautain.

- « Bella, écoutes je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que quelqu'un nous regardait et surtout je ne me doutais pas du fait qu'on allait être pris en photo »

- « Tu parles, tu es désolé d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Maintenant que je sais que tu as une petite amie, tu ne vas plus pouvoir me mettre dans ton lit, dommage hein ? »

- « Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois laisses moi t'expliquer … »

- « Et pourquoi est-ce que je t'écouterais hein ? Donne-moi une bonne raison de t'écouter. Tu t'es foutu de moi, tu m'as menti, tu m'as caché ton identité et en plus tu m'as baratiné ce matin et il faudrait en plus que je t'écoute me sortir un autre tissu de mensonges ? Tu ne manques pas d'air ! » Hurlais-je cette fois ci.

- « Parce que j'ai une explication pour toutes tes accusations »

- « Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre Edward et toi non plus, je suis sûre que tu devrais être à la première d'un film en ce moment au lieu d'être ici avec moi »

- « Je ne considère pas que passer du temps avec toi signifie perdre mon temps. Je tiens à toi Bella. »

Je pouffai avec dédain.

- « Tu ne me connais pas et tu tiens à moi ? »

- « Je sais qui tu es, je sais quelle genre de personne tu es »

- « Ah ouais ? Et bien vas-y dessines mon portrait, je suis sûre que tu en meurs d'envie »

Il prit une bonne inspiration, était-il en train de perdre patience ? Si c'était le cas, une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas moi qui allait lui courir après pour avoir ses explications.

- « Je sais que tu es une personne droite, la preuve tu es en train de me faire une scène parce que tu viens de découvrir mon identité, tu m'engueules là où des tas de filles auraient cherché à profiter de la situation vu le métier que j'exerce. »

J'en avais assez entendu, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, qu'il s'en aille. J'applaudis en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- « Tu as pris cette réplique dans lequel de tes films ? Non parce que dans le genre cliché on fait pas mieux. »

- « Je ne mens pas Bella, peux-tu juste m'écouter pendant cinq minutes sans m'interrompre avec tes sarcasmes, ça commence à devenir agaçant »

- « Maintenant, je suis agaçante ? Sors de chez moi ! »

Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer, il se jeta sur moi et pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue toucha mes lèvres comme pour me demander la permission de pouvoir caresser la mienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'entrouvris mes lèvres …

_Peut-être parce que c'est le mec le plus sexy que tu es eut l'occasion de voir ? _

Puis doucement, il écarta sa bouche de la mienne, mais colla son front contre le mien.

- « Dis moi que tu ne veux plus me voir et je disparaitrai, regardes moi dans les yeux, jures moi que tu ne veux plus me voir et je te fais la promesse de disparaitre de ta vie. »

Je le regardai, indécise, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, après tout qu'est-ce que ça me coutait de l'écouter argumenter ? Rien mise à part le fait que ma pizza était en train de refroidir, mais bon je n'allais pas mourir pour ça.

- « Si tu as vraiment une explication pour tout, je veux bien t'écouter, tu peux entrer, vas t'asseoir sur le canapé je reviens dans deux secondes. »

- « La dernière fois que tu m'as dis ça je me suis pris un magasine en pleine poire » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- « C'est pas le moment de faire le malin, ma patience a des limites Edward »

- « D'accord, je vais juste m'asseoir et être sage comme une image »

Je soupirai une dernière fois, et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour enlevé ce fichu masque, quel idée de mettre ce truc vert sur mon visage ! Et en plus ce truc était tenace, je dus mettre au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant de réussir à tout enlever.

Une fois ma mission accomplie, je revins sur mes pas et retrouvai Edward sur mon canapé, il était en train d'observer une photo de Jacob et moi. Sur cette photo, on était tous les deux en train de rigoler à en mourir tellement nos ventres nous faisaient mal.

- « J'adore ton sourire »

- « Edward … »

- « D'accord, d'accord. D'abord, pour ce qui est de qui je suis comme je te l'ais dis tout à l'heure, lorsque je me suis aperçu que tu ne savais pas qui j'étais, je ne t'ais rien dis parce que tu étais l'une des rares personnes avec qui je pouvais discuter sans qu'elle n'ait d'avis sur moi qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Je sais que ce n'était pas honnête de ma part et je m'en excuse, j'ai été égoïste sur ce coup la, je n'aurais pas du, surtout qu'a cause de moi tu te retrouves à la une des magasines, vraiment j'en suis désolé »

J'acquiesçai en silence, je ne dis que deux mots.

- « Tanya Denali »

- « On n'est pas ensemble Bella, on ne l'a jamais été. »

A ce moment la, tout mon corps se détendit, je me sentis revivre, c'était comme si on m'enlevait un immense poids des épaules.

- « C'est pas ce qu'avaient l'air de dire la presse »

- « Tu sais comme moi qu'ils inventent n'importe quoi. Vu qu'on est tous les deux à l'affiche d'un film qui ne va pas tarder à sortir, tout le monde se fait des idées et pense qu'on forme un couple, ce n'est pas vrai. Mon attaché de presse m'a demandé de ne pas démentir la rumeur, il disait que ça ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique pour la promotion du film et moi vu que je n'avais personne dans ma vie ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle et moi on s'entend super bien, le seul truc que j'avais à faire c'était me montrer attentionné avec elle devant les caméras, rien de très important mais qui laissait planer le doute. »

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Oui Bella, c'est vrai. Je te le jure, il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Je veux passer plus de temps avec toi, apprendre à te connaitre. Tu ne te laisses pas impressionner par ma notoriété, tu as du caractère, j'aime ça et je veux que l'on fasse ce dont je t'ai parlé ce matin. »

Je le regardai, malgré toute la rancœur que j'avais pour lui il y a encore quelques minutes, maintenant qu'il m'avait donné des explications, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était me blottir dans ses bras.

- « Ecoute Edward je … »

- « Avec le ton que tu utilises, j'ai peur de ce que tu es sur le point de me dire » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je le regardai, il semblait tellement sincère … Je fermai les yeux, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Parce que moi aussi, je voulais apprendre à le connaitre et à passer du temps avec lui, mais je n'avais pas envie de le faire sous le feu des projecteurs, je n'étais pas le genre de personne qui aimait se montrer.

- « C'est juste que la vie que tu mènes, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me correspond. Je ne veux pas être traqué par les paparazzis à chaque fois que je vais te voir. »

- « C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas dépensé une fortune dans ma maison »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Avec l'argent que je gagne j'aurai pu acheter une maison sur les collines d'Hollywood mais je me suis dis que si je m'installais dans un quartier tranquille, les journalistes auraient plus de mal à ma traquer, et pour l'instant ça marche, ils n'ont pas trouvés mon adresse. »

- « Pas encore »

- « Je sais que ce ne sera pas suffisant, mais ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que moi non plus je n'aime pas ça. Il y a beaucoup de célébrités qui aiment être photographiés dans la vie de tous les jours parce que ça leur donne l'impression d'être important mais pas moi. Je sais que c'est dur Bella, vraiment je le sais, mais silteplait est-ce qu'on pourrait juste essayer ? On fera tout ce que tu veux, on les sèmera, on se déguisera même si tu le veux, si il faut en passer par là pour que tu veuilles bien me revoir, je le ferai. »

Cette fois, je le savais il avait réussi à me convaincre, je ne pourrais plus résister bien longtemps.

- « Est-ce que c'est bon si je m'approche de toi et que je me blottis dans tes bras ? » demandais-je.

Avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il ouvrit ses bras en grand et je vins me coller contre lui, il referma ses bras sur moi et posa ses lèvres sur mon front.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps, nous restâmes dans cette position, mais une chose était sûre je n'étais pas prête de m'en lasser. Il me caressa le dos, déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres puis sur mes lèvres avant de me regarder.

- « T'es partante pour un restau alors ? » demanda-t-il excité par l'idée de m'emmener manger quelque part

- « Tu préfères pas qu'on reste manger ici ? En plus j'ai déjà une pizza de prête » dis-je avec un beau sourire.

- « Quelle pizza ? »

- « Quatre fromage »

- « Si tu me prends par les sentiments, je ne peux que dire oui. Mais demain je t'emmène manger quelque part, ok ? »

Je lui tapai dans la main pour lui dire que c'était bon, avant de l'entrainer sur le canapé, je le fis allonger, puis je m'allongeai à côté de lui, je me retrouvai serré à lui. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille, ma tête se retrouva dans le creux de son épaule.

- « Dis moi … »

- « Oui ? »

- « Comment est-ce que tu as fais pour trouver mon adresse ?

- « J'ai appelé les renseignements, je leur ais donné ton numéro et ils m'ont donné ton adresse. »

- « Oh »

- « D'ailleurs, j'ai été un peu surpris de découvrir que tu vivais juste à côté de chez moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dis ? »

- « Je l'ai découvert en sortant de chez toi tout à l'heure, hier on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'étais très attentive à ce qui m'entourait » lui dis-je d'une voix suggestive.

- « Et je peux savoir ce qui accaparait ton attention ? » demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

- « Quelque chose comme ça » répondis-je avant de presser mes lèvres contre sa bouche, mon corps se trouva alors collé au sien, il me souleva avec ses bras et m'attira contre son torse, je me retrouvai alors allongé sur lui.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et prolongeai notre baiser, avant de faire descendre mes lèvres sur son cou, puis sur sa clavicule, puis je laissais une de mes mains parcourir ses cheveux.

Il me retourna et me positionna de manière à ce que ce soit lui qui se retrouve au dessus de moi, il approchait son visage du mien lorsque je sentis quelque chose vibrer dans son pantalon, je lui jetai un regard interrogatif.

- « Mon portable » dit-il comme pour me répondre.

- « C'est grave si tu laisses sonner ? »

- « Je suppose que non » me dit-il avant de retrouver son sourire ravageur et d'approcher de nouveau son visage du mien, mais une nouvelle fois son portable sonna, à son tour il fronça les sourcils et se mit dans une position un peu plus correcte afin de répondre.

- « Allo »

- « … »

- « Merde, j'avais oublié, de toute façon j'ai un empêchement, dis lui que je ne peux pas »

Il me regarda, me lança un petit sourire, prit une mèche de mes cheveux et joua avec tout en continuant à parler.

- « … »

- « Ecoute demain soir ce n'est pas possible et puis franchement, ce n'est pas la fin du monde si je n'y assiste pas »

- « … »

- « Je t'ai dis non, de toute façon je ne peux pas te parler là je suis occupé »

- « … »

- « Mais oui c'est ça, allez à plus tard »

Il se retourna vers moi, puis reprit la position qu'il avait avant de caresser mes lèvres du bout des doigts. Devais-je lui demander qui avait appelé ou pas ?

- « Si c'est pour le boulot, on peut décaler pour demain soir, je comprends que tu ais un empêchement » dis-je aussitôt.

Il me jeta un tendre regard avant d'objecter ce que je venais de lui dire.

- « Non, c'était mon beau-frère il appelait pour me rappeler que ma sœur organisait une fête demain soir »

- « Tu ne veux pas y aller ? »

- « J'ai quelque chose de plus intéressant de prévu » dit-il avec un sourire espiègle

- « Mais tu as dis que tu avais oublié, ça veut dire que tu avais déjà prévu d'y aller, je ne veux pas que tu changes quoi que ce soit à cause de moi »

- « J'y vais si tu viens avec moi »

_Et on met le chocolat dans le papier d'aluminium_

- « Désolé, je ne peux pas »

- « Toi aussi tu as un empêchement de dernière minute ? » demanda-t-il avec une lueur amusée dans le regard

Je me redressai mal à l'aise, espérant qu'il ne prendrait pas mal ce que j'étais sur le point de lui dire.

- « Je n'ai jamais rencontré les familles de mes copains, sauf pour un mais lui c'était un cas particulier. Je ne peux pas aller voir ta famille demain, on vient juste de se rencontrer, je serais trop mal à l'aise. »

Je me sentis rougir.

- « Je te rassure ce n'est pas toute ma famille seulement ma sœur et son mari et puis tu n'auras pas le temps de leur parler vu le monde qu'il y aura »

- « Je ne préfère pas Edward, je vais passer toute la soirée à être mal à l'aise »

- «Très bien, tu as raison. Et puis je t'ai dis que je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps. Désolé »

Je soupirai, soulagée. J'étais sur le point de le remercier lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner, je sus tout de suite qui c'était à la sonnerie, il s'agissait du générique du flic de Beverly Hills : ça ne pouvait être que mon père.

- « Désolé, il faut que je réponde, c'est important. »

Cette fois ci, ce fut moi qui me redressait tandis qu'Edward s'asseyait sur le canapé.

- « Allo »

- « Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que ma fille fait la une de la presse people ? »

*****************************************************************************************************************

Voila pour ce deuxième chapitre ! ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimez, n'hésitez à laisser des petites reviews ça fait toujours plaisir lol

J'attaque le chapitre 4 demain, le troisième ne sera posté que quand j'aurais terminé le quatrième.

Voila ^^


	5. Piece of Me

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

**Note de l'auteur : **Que dire à part merci ? Merci de prendre le temps de mettre des reviews, merci de me mettre dans vos alertes et vos favoris, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir à un point vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Merci tout particulièrement à **tiftouff19** qui m'a fait de la pub dans son dernier chapitre de sa fiction. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu ce que je doute lol allez la voir elle est dans mes favoris. Bon allez j'arrête avec mes merci ça fait très cérémonie de récompense lol place aux réponses de vos reviews. Avant que j'oublie dorénavant je réponds aux personnes qi ont des comptes dès que je reçois la reviews, je sais qu ej'avais dis que je répondrai à tout le monde juste avant de poster un nouveau chapitre mais c'est plus facil comme ça.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

pauline : tout de suite ! lol

veronika : merci pour ta review, pour savoir où ça va mener il va falloir prendre ton mal en patience mais tu as de la chance en ce moment j'ai le temps d'écrire vu que c'est les vacances lol

Annick : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu ^^

mel31 : merci pour les compliments ! alors pour ce qui est du fait que la fic est rated M et que je ne décris pas leurs moments intimes dirons nous lol mea culpa c'est juste que je n'ai encore jamais écris de lemon, mais promis je vais le faire, je ne sais juste pas encore quand lol il faut juste que je m'entraine sur ce point ci je ne veux pas bâcler

valou974 : merci pour ta review et je suis contente de savoir que tu adores j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

mag : merci pour ta review, je pense que oui leur relation va être assez complexe en tout cas je vais essayer de faire tourner les choses dans ce sens la je n'aime pas les choses simples lol

marie : aussitôt demandé aussitôt fait lol voici la suite j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

Voila pour les reviews, maintenant place à la lecture et pour les personnes qui sont intéressées je cherche toujours un beta reader.

Bonne lecture !

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Chapitre 3**

Piece Of Me, Britney Spears

Voila plusieurs semaines que je fréquentais Edward, mais heureusement pour moi je ne faisais pas la une des journaux. Bien sûr une photo de moi était apparue dans un magazine people, mais apparemment les paparazzis n'avaient trouvé mon identité.

Je restais la « jeune femme mystérieuse » avec qui il avait finit une de ses soirées. Avec Edward, tout se passait bien, lorsqu'on sortait ensemble il faisait attention à m'emmener dans des endroits discrets pour ne pas qu'on soit pris en photo ensemble.

C'était tout aussi important pour lui que pour moi, mais bon je pense que s'il faisait autant attention c'était bien entendu parce qu'il n'aimait pas être épié mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il voulait me protéger. Il était toujours plein d'attention à mon égard.

Mais je pense que le coup de fil que j'avais reçu de mon père il y a quelques semaines y était aussi pour quelque chose, en même temps j'étais bien obligé de reconnaitre que mon père n'y avait pas été de main morte dans ses recommandations.

_Flashback :_

_- « Allo »_

_- « Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que ma fille fait la une de la presse people ? »_

_- « J'allais justement t'appeler pour te prévenir »_

_C'était un mensonge mais bon il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que l'idée de lui passer un coup de fil à ce propos ne m'avait absolument pas traversé l'esprit une seule seconde. _

_- « Me prévenir de quoi Isabella Marie Swan ? »_

_Ouch lorsqu'il m'appelait comme ça ce n'était jamais bon signe_

_- « Et bien de ce que tu as du voir »_

_- « Alors comme ça tu vas te marier avec cet Edmond ? »_

_Hein ? _

_- « Edward, papa, il s'appelle Edward et non je ne vais pas me marier avec lui, je le connais à peine »_

_- « Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dans les mains une photo de lui qui te tient la main ? »_

_- « On s'est rencontré hier soir c'est tout »_

_-« Ecoutes moi bien jeune fille, tu vas me raconter exactement ce qui se passe avant que je prenne le premier avion en direction de Los Angeles pour lui faire un interrogatoire dans les règles »_

_- « Tu tiens absolument à ce que je te raconte tout ce qui s'est passé ? » demandais-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rire face à sa réclamation. _

_C'est bien ce que je pensais me dis-je mentalement lorsqu'il mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole. _

_- « Ecoutes moi Bella, je n'ai pas accepté que tu partes à l'autre bout du monde pour que ta vie soit exposée au grand public »_

_- « C'est vrai que c'est tout à fait mon genre d'agir de cette manière » répondis-je avec ironie_

_- « Bella … »_

_- « Est-ce que je t'ais déjà donné une raison de douter de moi ? »_

_- « Non »_

_- « Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »_

_- « Oui mais … »_

_- « Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, je n'ai rien fais de mal, je suis majeure et vaccinée, je n'ai pas enfreint la loi, je n'ai rien fais de mal » répétais-je une deuxième fois_

_- « Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, d'ailleurs je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser que même si tu le sais j'en suis persuadé tu as intérêt à suivre les cours avec assiduité vu le prix que ça coûte. »_

_- « T'as finis ? » demandais-je cette fois agacé par ses insinuations_

_Je prenais vraiment sur moi pour ne pas lui raccrocher au nez, si je l'écoutais, on avait l'impression que j'étais une personne qui se laissait facilement distraire alors que j'avais toujours été une élève modèle. _

_- « Oui, j'espère que tu as compris Bella »_

_- « Oui »_

_- « Bien »_

_- « Bonne fin de journée » répondis-je alors pour clore la conversation. _

_Fin du Flashback _

Autant dire que le coup de fil de mon père m'avait mis en colère, même si je pouvais comprendre qu'il était inquiet il n'avait pas à me traiter comme si j'étais une criminelle.

Son comportement me rappelait la fois où j'avais fais le mur pour la première fois et qu'il m'avait fait passer un interrogatoire avec une machine pour détecter si je mentais ou pas. Ce jour la je m'étais sérieusement poser la question de savoir si il prenait son boulot trop au sérieux ou s'il avait trop regardé de films policiers.

Et dire qu'Edward était allongé à côté de moi durant tout le temps qu'avait duré cette conversation ! Rien que d'y penser ça me faisait rougir. Même s'il m'avait rassuré en me disant qu'il trouvait ça bien que mes parents se soucient de moi, j'avais toujours aussi honte.

Après tout je n'étais plus une gamine, j'avais tout de même vingt ans ! Mais apparemment Charlie se faisait un point d'honneur à toujours être sur mon dos.

C'était drôle comme une rencontre pouvait vous faire changer la perception de beaucoup de choses, il y a encore quelques semaines avant de connaitre Edward, le temps passait trop lentement à mon goût mais maintenant je trouvais qu'il passait beaucoup trop vite.

En effet, demain serait le premier jour où je commencerai l'Université, mais bon apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à reprendre le travail car Edward avait lui aussi débuté le tournage d'un film depuis la semaine dernière, des fois j'allais le voir sur le tournage mais je préférais attendre qu'il me propose de venir, je ne voulais pas le déranger.

Je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi traitait ce film, en fait j'essayais de parler le moins possible de son métier d'acteur avec lui.

Tout d'abord parce que ça m'aidait à relativiser notre relation, je trouvais ça plus facile d'accepter la situation en profitant du temps que je passais avec lui plutôt que de découvrir les rouages du star system mais aussi et surtout parce que je savais qu'il avait beaucoup de fans.

Je n'avais fais aucune recherche sur Edward mais vu comment Angela m'en parlait – elle m'avait dit qu'il avait la même notoriété qu'Orlando Bloom c'était pour dire – je n'avais nul doute sur sa célébrité, et puis je le voyais aussi dans la vie de tous les jours.

Il n'était pas rare lorsque nous étions tous les deux que des personnes nous arrêtent pour demander un autographe à Edward, bien sûr je n'étais pas jalouse de toutes ces personnes qui étaient pour la plupart des filles mais disons que le comportement qu'elles avaient parfois avec lui pouvait m'agacer.

Il y en avait même une qui avait donné son numéro à Edward devant moi c'était pour dire ! Les gens n'avaient vraiment aucun respect, en même temps Edward n'avait pas crié sous tous les toits qu'on était ensemble mais il semblait logique que vous ne donniez pas votre numéro à un homme qui tenait la main d'une fille lorsqu'il se baladait dans la rue, non ?

Enfin, moi ça me paraissait logique mais bon apparemment ça ne l'était pas pour tout le monde. Bref, la seule chose que je savais sur ce film était que c'était la suite du film qu'il avait déjà tourné avec Tanya Denali.

Je n'avais jamais rencontré cette fille mais apparemment c'était une bonne amie d'Edward, à ce que j'avais compris ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Edward m'avait déjà proposé à plusieurs reprises de démentir la rumeur comme quoi ils étaient ensemble mais j'avais refusé me disant que tant que les paparazzis se focalisaient sur Edward et Tanya ils ne s'intéressaient pas à nous.

Enfin c'est ce que je croyais … Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu être naïve !

Désirant profiter du dernier jour où je pouvais ne rien faire, je décidais de flemmarder devant ma télé comme Edward avait commencé le tournage de son film depuis une semaine je ne pouvais pas passer la journée avec lui.

Je zappais donc sur différentes chaines – mon activité favorite lorsque je regardais la télévision – lorsque je tombai sur MTV, décidemment j'allais vraiment commencer à détester cette chaine.

Au début, ils parlaient juste d'Edward des fois je regardais puis je m'amusais à le chambrer sur les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui, elles étaient aussi débiles les unes que les autres. Mais très vite, je perdis mon sourire lorsque je compris qu'aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas que sur Edward que j'allais en entendre des vertes et des pas murs.

Apparemment, ils avaient trouvé l'identité de la « jeune femme mystérieuse », c'est à ce moment la qu'une photo de moi où on pouvait me reconnaitre très facilement apparut sur l'écran de télévision.

- « Oh mon Dieu » dis-je pour moi-même

Comment avaient-ils pu trouver toutes ces informations sur moi ? Il y avait tout, des photos de toutes les périodes de ma vie aussi bien bébé qu'a l'adolescence, il y avait même des photos de classe ! Ils avaient aussi fait une description de moi, apparemment j'étais une fille qui ne pensait qu'a l'argent et Edward ne serait pas la première célébrité que je draguerai pour me faire entretenir.

Je ne voulais pas pleurer, mais malgré moi une larme coula le long de ma joue. Puis les journalistes de la chaine enfin si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça des journalistes montraient des photos de moi à des fans d'Edward, la critique la plus gentille que je reçus fut « fade ». Comment ces personnes pouvaient-elles me juger alors qu'elles ne me connaissaient même pas ?

Par la suite, ils montraient des photos de moi avec des personnes qui m'étaient proches mais je crois que le pire fut a fin de ce « reportage ». Leur petit documentaire sur moi se terminait sur une interview d'une personne qui apparemment me connaissait très bien, c'est à ce moment la que le visage de Mike Newton apparut sur mon écran.

A partir de ce moment la plusieurs pensées parcoururent mon esprit :

Toujours aussi con qu'avant

Le salaud

Je vais le tuer

Si je pensais vouloir tuer Mike au moment où j'ai vu que c'était lui qui allait répondre aux questions, ce n'était rien comparé aux sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui une fois que l'interview fut finie. Mais avant de me décider à prendre l'avion pour Paris afin de lui régler son compte, je décidai d'écouter ses réponses.

- « Bonjour Mike, alors comme ça vous connaissez Bella ? »

- « Oui, on est sortis ensemble quelques temps. Enfin on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'on soit sortis ensemble, c'est plutôt elle qui me suppliait pour qu'on se voit. »

- « Vous vous êtes longtemps fréquentés ? »

- « Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on ne formait pas un couple, chacun avait sa liberté si vous voyez ce que je veux dire … » répondit-il avec un sourire suggestif

Ok, cette fois c'était officiel j'allais vraiment le tuer. Il fallait juste que je trouve le meilleur moyen de le faire. Et si j'engageais un tueur à gage ? Quoique le tuer de mes propres mains me soulagerait certainement plus.

J'étais en train de divaguer lorsque le pire arriva.

- « Pensez-vous que la relation entre Bella et Edward va durer ? »

- « Aucune chance » dit-il catégorique

- « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser une telle chose ? »

- « Bella n'est pas le genre de personne à vouloir être en couple, elle préfère plutôt s'amuser avec les mecs qu'elle rencontre. La preuve elle m'a encore envoyé un message hier soir pou me dire qu'elle voulait me revoir. »

- « Et bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'Edward n'a pas trouvé la remplaçante idéale à Tany Denali »

C'est comme ça que leur émission c'état achevé. Je tremblais tellement j'étais en colère, je tremblais et je pleurais en même temps. Mais surtout j'avais honte, terriblement honte.

J'avais honte de ce que les personnes allaient penser de moi maintenant, mais surtout j'avais honte de la manière dont Edward me regarderait car j'étais sûr qu'il avait vu ce qui venait de passer et même s'il ne l'avait pas vu quelqu'un lui raconterait ou lui montrerait.

Et s'il pensait que tout ça était vrai ? Et s'il pensait que j'étais une menteuse qui avait fait semblant de ne pas le connaitre pour mieux le séduire ? Et s'il pensait que Mike disait vrai et que je lui avais envoyé ce message dont il se vantait ?

C'était peut-être stupide parce que je n'avais rien fais de tout ça mais je me sentais quand même coupable, c'est à ce moment la que je reçus un message d'Edward.

« Je passe chez toi vers 21h00 »

Bien sûr qu'il passerait chez moi vers 21h00 il passait chez moi tous les soirs vers cette heure ci depuis qu'il avait commencé le tournage de son film. Généralement sa journée de travail se finissait aux environs de 20h00 et le temps qu'il quitte le plateau et fasse le trajet rentre chez soit se débarbouiller il était 21h00 ensuite on dinait ensemble et en fonction des jours on dormait ensemble ou pas.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais le pressentiment que ce soir on ne terminerait pas la nuit ensemble ?

_Certainement parce que grâce à Mike Newton Paris Hilton apparait comme une sainte à côté de toi idiote._

J'avais rarement eut aussi honte de toute ma vie, j'avais beau savoir que rien de tout ça n'était vrai ce sentiment de honte ne me quittait pas pour autant. Je n'avais qu'une envie me cacher dans un petit trou et me faire oublier de tous.

Je n'osais même pas savoir comment Charlie réagirait s'il l'apprenait, il me connaissait mais parfois il pouvait être tellement naïf … Heureusement pour moi, il n'était pas du genre à regarder MTV et puis pour l'instant cette interview n'était passé que sur la chaine américaine.

Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Oh mon Dieu et si ça avait été diffusé autre part ? Très vite, je me levais et me dirigeai en direction de ma chambre où se trouvait mon ordinateur portable, je l'allumai et allai sur Google, puis je tapais mon nom « Isabella Swan ». Je ne trouvais aucune réponse.

Je tapais alors « Bella Swan » et j'eus la malchance de voir qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule réponse à cette recherche. J'ouvris le premier site sur lequel je tombai, apparemment il s'agissait d'un forum de discussion sur moi.

La question posée et auquel les internautes répondaient était la suivante : « Que pensez-vous de Bella Swan ? ». J'aurais du fermer cette foutu page internet et passer à autre chose mais c'était plus fort que moi, c'était là devant mes yeux et je ne voyais pas d'autre option que celle de lire.

Autant dire qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que les gens étaient sympa avec moi, j'étais qualifiée de « mocheté qui courrait après Edward pour son fric », en lisant cet article j'apprenais aussi qu'apparemment j'étais venue aux Etats Unis juste pour le draguer, ah et aussi on me faisait gentiment remarquer que je n'avais aucune chance face à Tanya, par la suite j'étais qualifiée de tout un tas d'insultes pour avoir « osé piquer Edward à Tanya ».

C'est comme ça que je passais les quelques heures qui me restaient avant qu'Edward n'arrive chez moi, ce n'est qu'une fois que je fermai mon ordinateur que je me rendis compte que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues depuis tout à l'heure. Et moi qui pensais avoir finis de pleurer, je m'étais bien trompé !

Le quartier dans lequel j'habitais était calme, j'entendais donc tous les soirs le moment où Edward arrivait chez lui, mais cette fois au lieu de rentrer directement chez lui, il vint directement taper à ma porte.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour voir l'état de mon visage : hors de question que je lui ouvre avec cette tête la ! Mes yeux étaient rougis, j'avais tellement pleuré que des poches s'étaient formées sous mes yeux.

Je le laissais donc taper à ma porte sans aller lui ouvrir, mais il était beaucoup plus persévérant que ce que je pensais car il finit par crier pour que je l'entende.

- « Bella ouvres silteplait, je sais que tu es là j'ai vu la lumière allumée »

Vite, je me précipitai pour éteindre la lumière.

- « Cette fois je sais définitivement que tu es là » dit-il avec un rire

Je m'approchai doucement de la porte d'entrée, collant mon dos contre cette dernière en soupirant bruyamment, je savais qu'il était juste de l'autre côté à attendre mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ouvrir. Et s'il les croyait tous ?

- « Je ne veux pas que tu me voies » dis-je tout bas

Lorsqu'il entendit le ton de ma voix, il reprit tout de suite un air sérieux.

- « Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- « Tu n'as pas vu ce qui est passé à la télé tout à l'heure ? » demandais-je avec beaucoup d'espoir dans la voix

- « Si »

Et merde !

- « Mon attaché de presse m'en a parlé, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas ouvrir la porte ? »

A la façon dont il m'avait répondu, on avait l'impression que mon motif était ridicule et qu'il ne méritait pas que je refuse de lui ouvrir la porte. En fait, il avait l'air étonné.

- « Je ne veux pas que tu me voies, je dois te dégouter »

- « Mon bébé ouvres cette porte silteplait. C'est faux, si tu me dégoutais je ne serais pas là devant ta porte à te supplier »

Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge, malheureusement pour moi ça ne lui échappa pas.

- « Ma puce, je vais arranger tout ça d'accord ? Je te promets que ça va s'arranger. Ouvres, je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras. »

Je me résignai à ouvrir la porte avec la clé, mais je n'avançais pas vers lui.

- « Je peux ? » demanda-t-il pour avoir mon autorisation.

J'acquiesçai sans le regarder, je n'avais pas la force de le regarder dans les yeux, je ne pouvais pas affronter son regard. Edward s'approcha alors de moi, il déposa ses lèvres sur mon front puis passa un de ses bras sous mes genoux puis l'autre sous mes bras afin de me porter.

Je me laissai faire n'ayant pas la force de résister, il ferma la porte d'entrée avec son pied et se dirigea vers le canapé de la salle à manger, il me déposa sur ses genoux en mettant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, mes larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas, je cachai mon visage dans le creux de son épaule respirant ainsi son parfum enivrant.

- « Chut, ça va aller arrêtes de pleurer » murmura-t-il en me berçant.

Je ne relevai tout de même pas ma tête vers lui le laissant me dire des mots doux pour me calmer, au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, mon flot de larmes se calma. Il posa alors sa main sous mon menton et me releva le visage pour m'obliger à le regarder.

- « Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à propos de ça. Je sais que c'est dur mais je sais aussi que tout ça ce n'est que des conneries parce que je connais la vraie Bella Swan et la vraie Bella Swan n'est pas celle qui était décrite par ce pauvre type. Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu n'es pas avec moi par intérêt, ne doutes jamais de la confiance que je te porte. Je sais aussi que tout ça ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge que ce soit sur cette chaine, sur une autre ou alors dans ces torchons de magasines people. »

Je le regardais une nouvelle fois avant de me serrer de nouveau contre lui, il passa ses mains dans mon dos dessinant des cercles imaginaires pour m'apaiser.

- « On va aller porter plainte »

Cette fois, je relevais mon visage vers lui.

-« Non » dis-je catégorique.

- « Comment ça non ? On va aller porter plainte, ils racontent n'importe quoi sur ma petite amie, il est hors de question que je te retrouve dans cet état une nouvelle fois. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres Bella »

- « C'est justement en ressassant tout ça que je vais plus souffrir, je ne veux plus en parler, je veux juste oublier ça. Et puis je suis sûre que ça leur ferait beaucoup trop plaisir de voir qu'ils nous ont atteints. Tu supportes les rumeurs les plus farfelues à ton sujet, je peux bien faire un effort pour une petite interview. »

- « Oui mais moi j'ai choisis cette vie la, toi tu n'as pas choisis, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu subisses les conséquences de quelque chose que tu ne veux pas »

- « Je n'ai peut-être pas choisis cette vie la mais je t'ai choisis toi et je te veux à mes côtés, alors si il n'y a que ça à supporter pour avoir le bonheur d'être avec toi je ne vais pas faire la fine bouche. »

Il me regarda quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils puis il m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres en collant son front contre le mien, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau.

- « Je suis tellement désolé Bella, savoir que c'est à cause de moi que tu vis tout ça m'est insupportable »

- « Je vais bien Edward, d'accord ? Je vais bien, ça m'a juste fais mal sur le coup parce que c'est la première fois mais il ne faut pas non plus dramatiser, il y a des choses pires dans la vie. »

De nouveau il plongea son regard dans le mien, il soupira et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, il baisa mes lèvres pour commencer puis il déposa une myriade de bisous dans mon cou, puis il s'attarda sur ma clavicule cet endroit qui était si sensible.

- « Tu dors chez moi ce soir ? » demandais-je avec une petite voix pour essayer de l'attendrir afin qu'il dise oui même si honnêtement vu ce qui c'était produit le connaissant comme je le connaissais je doute qu'il me laisserait seule et ce même si je lui répétais un million de fois qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Edward me regarda avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- « Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu as besoin de poser la question ? » me répondit-il

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire puis le poussais à s'allonger afin de m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

- « Comment est-ce que je pourrais bien te remercier ? »

- « La vérité c'est que j'ai bien une centaine d'idée qui traversent mon esprit là maintenant tout de suite »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant de m'approcher un peu plus dangereusement de lui.

- « Vraiment ? »

Mon visage n'était plus qu'a quelques millimètres du sien, j'adorais le faire tourner en bourrique.

- « Si tu ne m'embrasses pas tout de suite je crois bien que je vais devenir fou » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- « C'est que je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'une telle chose » répondis-je avant de répondre à sa demande et de presser mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'entrouvris ma bouche afin de pouvoir caresser sa langue.

Je serais bien capable de rester comme ça toute ma vie si respirer n'était pas indispensable à ma survie, je le relâchais afin de pouvoir reprendre mon souffle.

- « Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire d'autre afin de vous empêcher de devenir fou Monsieur Cullen ? »

- « Et bien vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait particulièrement chaud Mademoiselle Swan ? »

Une nouvelle fois j'acquiesçai, je fis alors glisser mes mains sur le torse d'Edward, je passai une de mes deux main sous sa chemise afin de pouvoir caresser de ses abdominaux. Puis je déboutonnai un à un les boutons de sa chemise en embrassant à chaque fois chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à moi.

- « Est-ce que vous trouver que la température est meilleure Monsieur Cullen ? » demandais-je avec une lueur d'espièglerie dans la voix.

- « Au contraire, je trouve qu'il fait de plus en plus chaud … »

Comme une petite fille qui avait besoin d'aide pour se déshabiller, je levai les mains en l'air afin qu'il m'enlève le débardeur que je portai, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Je me retrouvais alors en soutien gorge et en mini short face à lui. Il avait un sourire coquin sur le visage.

- « A ce que je peux voir vous avez l'air d'apprécier la vue » dis-je sans pouvoir retenir un petit rire.

- « Oh que oui » dit-il du tac au tac

Je m'amusais de nouveau avec mes mais en traçant des lignes imaginaires sur son torse, puis je descendis un peu plus bas jusqu'à son nombril, puis encore un peu plus bas jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture que je commençais à défaire.

- « Juste pour m'assure que vous vous sentiez bien à votre aise »

Il me sourit d'un air entendu puis me caressa avec ses mains expertes avant de les passer dans mon dos et de dégrafer mon soutien gorge, cette fois je me trouvais réellement à moitié nue devant lui. Il allait à son tour m'aider à enlever mon short lorsqu'une personne frappa à ma porte, je sursautai de surprise.

- « Tu attends quelqu'un ? »

- « Non pas à ma connaissance »

- « Alors on peut reprendre là où on en était » dit-il sans quitter ce sourire coquin qu'il affichait depuis tout à l'heure.

Une nouvelle fois, des bruits retentirent sur ma porte d'entrée.

- « Je devrais peut-être aller voir ? »

Mais avant que je ne puisse bouger ne serait-ce que d'un iota une voix se fit entendre.

- « Edward Anthony Cullen je sais que tu es ici, ouvres tout de suite cette porte ! »

********************************************************************************************************************

J'espère que je ne vais pas me faire lapider à cause de cette fin lol

Alors à votre avis qui vient taper à la porte de Bella pour parler à Edward ?

N'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le bouton vert en bas, c'est extrêment motivant lol

A bientôt !


	6. Why Can't I

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

**Note de l'auteur : **129 reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je vais me répéter mais merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je n'étais pas censé poster ce chapitre aussi rapidement mais j'ai fais un pari avec l'auteure de Le Hasard est chez moi (super fic) alors je le poste maintenant ^^ Pour le titre du chapitre, il n'a pas grand rapport avec le contenu mais la chanson m'a inspirée pendant que j'écrivais ne me demandez pas pourquoi lol

Vous avez été beaucoup à penser qu'Alice était celle qui frappait à la porte, la réponse maintenant !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

milizz : Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche que tu arrives à voir les sentiments que j'essaye de faire passer, vraiment c'est une des plus belles choses qu'on puisse me dire à propos de mes fics, merci !

Annick : Merci ! Réponse maintenant la miss ^^

mel31 : N'aies pas trop hâte lol je ne sais pas précisement quand ça va arriver ^^ dis moi si tu publies ta fic j'irais y jeter un coup d'oeil

mag : Et oui je suis sadique lol c'est bien moi lol

Hankepiwi29 : Un Newton en sushi comestible ? lol je ne sais pas mais je suis sûre que Bella serait d'accord pour tester peut-être pas pour manger mais juste pour le plaisir de le réduire en bouilli lol

Cindy : Merci pour tous tes compliments, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

Marie : En disant ça tu me mets trop de pression sur les épaules et malheureusement je crois que je vais très vite te décevoir, en ce moment je bosse sur le chapitre 5 et je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite ^^ Mais merci pour ta confiance !

sophiebelier : Merci !

*****************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 4

**Why Can't I**, Liz Phair

_Il me sourit d'un air entendu puis me caressa avec ses mains expertes avant de les passer dans mon dos et de dégrafer mon soutien gorge, cette fois je me trouvais réellement à moitié nue devant lui. Il allait à son tour m'aider à enlever mon short lorsqu'une personne frappa à ma porte, je sursautai de surprise. _

_- « Tu attends quelqu'un ? »_

_- « Non pas à ma connaissance »_

_- « Alors on peut reprendre là où on en était » dit-il sans quitter ce sourire coquin qu'il affichait depuis tout à l'heure. _

_Une nouvelle fois, des bruits retentirent sur ma porte d'entrée. _

_- « Je devrais peut-être aller voir ? » _

_Mais avant que je ne puisse bouger ne serait-ce que d'un iota une voix se fit entendre. _

_- « Edward Anthony Cullen je sais que tu es ici, ouvres tout de suite cette porte ! » _

Cette fois c'est moi qui le regardais en m'imaginant tous les scénarios possibles. Qui pouvait bien venir chez moi en criant pour parler à Edward ? Logiquement je pourrais répondre toute la Terre grâce à ces crétins de la chaine MTV mais ils n'avaient pas divulgués mon adresse …

Parmi les scénarios qui vinrent à mon esprit, celui qui me terrifiait le plus ce soit que sa copine cachée était celle qui était devant ma porte à cet instant précis. Après tout ce n'était pas ce qui arrivait dans les films ? J'étais sûr qu'il avait du jouer cette scène la des millions de fois alors pourquoi pas dans la réalité ?

_Tais toi crétine, Edward tient à toi il te la répété et rerépété, pourquoi est-ce qu'il perdrait son temps avec une pauvre fille comme toi sinon ?_

Mais lorsque je posais mon regard sur lui, ce n'était pas une éventuelle gêne qu'il aurait pu éprouver face au fait d'être fait surpris que je lisais sur son visage mais de l'agacement. Je fronçais les sourcils, à vrai dire je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Comme pour appuyer ma pensée, il soupira bruyamment pour montrer qu'il était agacé.

- « C'est qui Edward ? »

Il ne me regardait même pas passant sa main sur son visage, heureusement pour moi que je n'étais pas ladite personne qui était de l'autre côté de la porte car il allait l'air de vouloir lui réserver un accueil phénoménal.

Face à ce silence, je décidais que la meilleure chose à faire était d'aller voir qui était en train de l'appeler, de toute manière je ne risquais rien puisqu'il avait l'air de connaitre cette personne. Et puis au pire si c'était une de ses ex je lui claquerai la porte au nez rien de plus facile.

Je me levais donc me rhabillant en vitesse, d'ailleurs je pus voir qu'Edward en faisait de même tant mieux car cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas assez intime avec cette personne pour se balader à moitié à poil devant elle.

Mais une nouvelle fois je fus surprise par ce que je découvrais une fois que j'ouvris la porte, car si la personne qui appelait à tue tête Edward depuis deux bonnes minutes semblait en avoir marre de poireauter, en tout cas c'est que je comprenais en l'observant, un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

_Ok c'est officiel tu vas devenir dingue ma pauvre fille_

- « Tu dois être la fameuse Bella aux yeux chocolat ? » me demanda-t-elle toujours avec son sourire resplendissant.

- « Pour l'amour du ciel Alice ne la traumatises pas lors de votre première rencontre »

Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis ces paroles, j'étais tellement concentré sur l'observation de la fille qui me faisait face que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Edward était venu me rejoindre et qu'il se tenait juste derrière moi.

Aussitôt qu'il me vit sursauter, il entoura ma taille de ses bras protecteurs alors qu'il se tenait toujours derrière moi, puis il posa sa tête sur mon épaule juste après avoir déposé un baiser sur cette dernière.

- « Excuses moi » susurra-t-il à mon oreille, puis il reporta son attention sur la fille qui se trouvait toujours sur le palier de la porte.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il

- « Oh c'est trop mignon, il veut garder sa chérie pour lui tout seul » dit-elle avec un peu de moquerie dans la voix.

Malgré moi je ne pus m'empêcher de rire car je savais que cette remarque n'avait pas pour but de me mettre mal à l'aise mais uniquement de taquiner Edward et puis il était évident que ces deux la avaient l'air proches et surtout qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille enfin d'ordinaire car présentement j'avais le droit à une mini dispute.

Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'ils disaient, j'étais trop concentré, essayant de me remémorer la fois où Edward m'avait parlé d'une Alice, je voulais savoir qui elle était, je ne me voyais pas balancer « Euh t'es qui au fait ? »

_Allez Bella fais fonctionner tes neurones, qu'ils servent à quelque chose pour une fois ! _

Oui voila je me souvenais ! Alice était la personne qui le forçait à se déguiser en fille lorsqu'il était plus jeune parce qu'elle voulait voir la façon dont les vêtements qu'elle achetait pouvaient être assortis.

_Mais encore ?_

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma petite réflexion, qu'Alice coupa court à son échange avec Edward. Apparemment, il s'efforçait de lui expliquer qu'on ne s'invitait pas chez les gens comme ça à plus forte raison quand c'était des personnes qu'on ne connaissait pas.

- « Bon Edward la vie est trop courte pour perdre du temps avec ce genre de futilités alors on a qu'a dire que j'ai raison et que tu as tord. »

Je l'entendis soupirer une nouvelle fois, mais surtout je sentis son souffle dans mon cou ce qui me fis ressentir des frissons dans tout mon corps.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas étonné de cette réponse ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton qui ne demandait pas qu'on lui réponde. Apparemment, il parlait plus pour lui-même.

- « Puisqu'apparemment mon malpoli de frère ne veut pas me présenter je vais le faire moi-même » dit-elle sur un ton taquin. « Mais bon tu l'auras sans doute compris, je suis Alice »

Alors que j'allais m'approcher pour lui faire la bise, elle m'arracha brusquement de l'étreinte d'Edward pour me prendre dans ses bras. Derrière moi, j'entendis mon petit-ami gonder.

- « Alice » dit-il sur un ton qui m'aurait fait frémir.

- « Oui, oui je sais je ne la traumatise pas lors de notre première rencontre » dit-elle pour répéter les paroles d'Edward.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle entra chez moi et se dirigea vers ma salle à manger ce n'est qu'a ce moment la que je me rendis compte qu'elle avait au moins six sacs avec elle. Edward la regarda faire, apparemment il ne semblait pas surpris, on avait même l'impression qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Il se tourna vers moi avec un air désolé, je lui souris pour le rassurer et refermait la porte puisque Alice ne semblait pas décidée à partir tout de suite.

- « Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin rencontrer la fille qui plait tant à mon frère. Je t'informe que tu viens d'accomplir un miracle. Tu dois vraiment avoir quelque chose de particulier. Je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai entendu Edward parler d'une fille comme il le fait avec toi c'était en … »

- « Alice … »

- « Oui oui, je sais je connais la chanson »

- « Tu ne nous as toujours pas dis pourquoi tu es là » ajouta-il

- « Et bien tout à l'heure Rose m'a appelé sur mon téléphone pendant que je mangeais au restaurant avec Jasper et elle m'a hurlé de mettre MTV alors j'ai arraché la télécommande que le serveur tenait dans sa main : il regardait le sport et j'ai fais ce qu'elle me demandait. Bref je ne vous raconte pas la suite, vous la connaissez. »

Je ne savais pas si je devais être choqué par le fait qu'elle avait littéralement arraché la télécommande des mains du serveur pour mettre la chaine ou si je devais être choqué par le fait qu'un restaurant entier avait vu mon humiliation.

Automatiquement, je sentis mes jours s'enflammer, j'enfouis mon visage dans le torse d'Edward pour me cacher avant de marmonner quelque chose de pratiquement inaudible.

- « Tu as mis leur interview devant tout un restaurant ? »

Je sentais les mains d'Edward me frictionner doucement le dos pour m'apaiser.

- « Oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas je t'ai défendu »

Je sortis ma tête de ma cachette, je ne connaissais pas bien Alice mais d'après ce que j'avais pu voir ces cinq dernières minutes, elle semblait comment dire assez exubérante et j'avais un peu peur de ce qu'elle pouvait entendre en me disant qu'elle m'avait défendu. Mais apparemment Edward avait pensé la même chose que moi car il intervint avant que je ne puisse lui poser la moindre question.

- « Comment ça tu l'as défendu ? »

- « Et bien il y avait une papi et une mamie derrière nous, la mamie n'arrêtait pas de regarder l'écran et de te critiquer à chaque fois qu'on te portait une accusation et vu tout ce qu'Edward m'a raconté sur toi … »

Aussitôt je portais mon regard sur Edward, mais il m'embrassa sur le front comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien dit de mal et que je n'avais pas à m'en faire.

- « Et bien je savais que c'était faux alors je lui ais fais une remarque »

- « Quelle remarque Alice ? »

- « Elle a un problème la mémé ? »

- « QUOI ? »

- « Tu ne voulais tout de même pas que je les laisse dire du mal de Bella, ça fait des semaines que tu me casses les pieds pour me dire combien elle est gentille, combien tu la trouves merveilleuse, combien ... »

- « Alice … »

Je le regardais de nouveau et je pouvais voir que ses rouges avaient pris une petite teinte rouge, je souris contente de la manière dont il parlait de moi à ses proches mais aussi un peu amusé de voir qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise en fait ça me rassurait, d'habitude c'était toujours lui qui me disait que je n'avais pas à rougir.

Mais apparemment Alice ne trouvait rien de choquant dans tout ça et continua son petit récit, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire face à son comportement, lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle prit un air un petit peu plus sérieux.

- « Bref, après tout ce que j'ai vu à lé télévision, je me suis dis que tu devais être dans un été pas possible vu que tu n'avais pas l'habitude de tout ça. »

Pas faux.

- « Alors je t'ais apporté deux ou trois petites choses pour te remonter le morale, bien sûr ce ne sera pas aussi efficace que l'effet Edward mais je me suis dis que c'était toujours ça. »

- « J'espère que tu n'as rien pris qui pourrait l'embarrasser »

La jeune femme regarda son frère et prit un air choqué.

- « Tu me prends pour Emmet ? »

- « Non mais je te connais »

Elle fit un signe avec sa main, l'air de dire « tais-toi » avant de reporter son attention sur moi une nouvelle fois.

- « Donc dans ce sac tu trouveras des glaces Ben & Jerry's j'en ais pris pour tous les goûts je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, dans celui-ci j'ai pris des plats chinois et dans l'autre tu as de la pizza ah oui et aussi dans ce dernier sac tu as des vêtements »

- « Des vêtements ? »

- « Oui à chaque fois que je ne me sens pas bien je fonce dans les magasins »

J'étais juste choqué. Je n'étais pas choqué par le personnage non en fait si pour avouer la vérité un tout petit peu mais ce qui me choquait c'était la gentillesse dont elle avait fait preuve, après tout elle ne me connaissait pas !

Alors automatiquement je fis une chose qui me semblait normal et pourtant je n'étais pas une personne qui était de nature très câline mais là c'est comme si ça avait été une évidence, je me dirigeai vers Alice et la pris dans mes bras.

- « Merci je … je ne sais pas quoi dire »

- « Oh mais ce n'est rien Bella et puis si tu veux vraiment me remercier je sais ce que tu peux faire »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Le week end prochain j'ai prévu une virée shopping avec une amie, tu n'as qu'à nous accompagner. »

J'attendais l'intonation à la fin de sa voix qui me laisserait penser que c'était une question mais à sa manière de parler ce n'en était pas vraiment une.

- « Alice … »

Cette fois ci la jeune femme se tourna vers son frère et au vu de son expression, elle ne semblait pas mais alors pas du tout contente. Tout comme Edward, elle ne semblait pas être le genre de personne que l'ont devait fâcher si l'on tenait à la vie.

- «Au lieu de me répéter Alice par ci Alice par la tu ferais mieux de t'enregistrer sur un CD pour économiser ta salive et puis il me semble que je m'adresse à Bella »

De nouveau, elle reporta son attention sur moi sans la moindre trace de colère sur son visage comme si elle ne venait pas de faire une remarque peut-être pas cinglante mais pas non plus sympathique à son frère.

- « Ne fais pas attention Bella, il a tendance à surprotéger les gens qu'il aime même si honnêtement je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais être un danger pour toi »

- « T'es un danger pour sa santé mentale » ne put s'empêcher de dire Edward mais Alice l'ignora royalement, elle ne me quittait pas des yeux.

- « Alors Bella ? »

- « Euh oui pourquoi pas »

Je ne me voyais pas lui répondre « Non je n'ai aucunement envie de passer du temps avec toi » surtout que j'étais détesté par toutes les fans d'Edward soit d'après Angela la moitié des Etats Unis alors avoir une allié de mon côté ne serait pas du luxe. Lorsqu'elle entendit ma réponse, Alice sauta sur elle-même et applaudit.

- « Super ! Bon je te laisse mon numéro » dit-elle tout en sortant un papier de son sac à main afin de gribouiller dessus. « Envoies moi un message dans la semaine pour me donner le tiens comme ça je t'appellerai pour te dire à quelle heure je viendrai te chercher. Bon ce n'est pas tout les enfants mais je dois aller chez Jasper oui je sais encore une fois » dit-elle mais cette fois plus pour Edward que pour moi.

Edward ne se fit pas prier et raccompagna sa sœur à la porte après que je lui ais dis au revoir puis il revint vers moi tout doucement toujours avec cet air désolé qu'il arborait depuis que sa sœur avait fait irruption chez moi.

- « Je suis désolé, elle ne t'a pas effrayé au moins ? »

- « Ne t'excuses pas » dis-je dans un gloussement. « Pour être honnête avec toi au début un petit peu mais elle a l'air d'être sympa »

- « C'est vrai qu'elle est sympa mais parfois elle peut être un peu envahissante surtout ne te sens pas obligé de faire cette sortie avec elle si tu n'en as pas envie. Moi-même ça fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'idée de faire les magasins avec elle et puis je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu ne sois pas à l'aise avec elle vu qu'elle est de ma famille. »

- « Non ça va et puis je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle. »

- « Tu es sûre ? On avait dit qu'on allait y aller en douceur, je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes obligée de faire quoi que ce soit. Je peux m'arranger pour annuler sa séance shopping. »

- « Edward Cullen tu ne tiens donc pas à la vie ? » dis-je avec un petit air taquin.

- « Oh mais tu sais bien que pour toi je suis prêt à courir tous les risques » dit-il avec une main sur le cœur comme s'il m'en faisait le serment.

- « Que de romantisme » dis-je en riant.

- « Est-ce que tu te moquerais de moi par hasard ? » me demanda-t-il avec un faux air accusateur.

- « Moi ? Je ne vois pas du tout mais alors pas du tout de quoi tu veux bien parler »

- « Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, je fais la grève des câlins » dit-il cette fois avec un faux air boudeur.

- « Ne joues pas à ça Cullen, je suis plus forte que toi à ce jeu la »

- « C'est ce qu'on va voir Swan »

- « Parfait »

Sur ce je le plantais dans la salle à manger et allais dans ma chambre, il haussa les épaules et je retins mon sourire jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans ma chambre. Très vite je me dirigeais vers mon armoire et cherchai une lingerie qui pourrait m'aider à le faire craquer.

Je me décidai pour un ensemble noir, simple mais qui j'en étais certaine allait le faire craquer. Je savais qu'Edward préférait la simplicité plutôt que quelque chose d'original mais de moche. J'enfilais rapidement l'ensemble avec un peignoir en satin puis retourna dans la salle à manger.

Il avait allumer la télévision et regardais une rediffusion de la série Malcom : un point en moins pour moi car cette série était très distrayante.

_Allez Bella, aies confiance tu peux y arriver ! Après tout ce n'est qu'un homme … _

Je me dirigeai donc vers lui et m'assis sur le canapé à côté de lui, l'air de rien je regardais la télévision en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Très vite, je sentis son regard se poser sur moi mais il ne dit rien.

- « Un problème Edward ? »

Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre.

- « Mmh non pas du tout aucun et toi ? »

- « Pareil, mis à la part le fait qu'il fait un peu chaud, d'ailleurs je vais me mettre un peu plus à l'aise sinon je vais finir par faire un malaise … »

Sur ce j'enlevais mon peignoir en satin afin de révéler mon ensemble, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur mes lèves lorsque je l'entendis déglutir lentement.

- « Tu es sûr que ça va ? » demandais-je innocemment en jouant toujours avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

- « Oui mais je crois que tu as raison, il fait vraiment chaud ici, d'ailleurs si tu le permets je vais faire la même chose que toi, moi non plus je ne voudrais pas faire un malaise. »

Sur ce il défit à une vitesse bien trop lente à mon goût chacun des boutons de sa chemise que j'avais moi-même défait peu de temps auparavant avant d'enlever complètement sa chemise pour se retrouver torse nu à côté de moi.

_Ouch il est fort, il est même très très fort ! _

Mais je ne me décourageais pas, hors de question de m'avouer vaincu, je levai alors du canapé me dirigeai vers la cuisine pris une cuillère avant de fouiller dans un des sacs qu'Alice avait apporté, j'y trouvais ce que je cherchais et retournai à ma place initiale.

J'ouvris le peau de glace et commençais à déguster le pot que je venais d'ouvrir sans oublier de pousser quelques gémissement pour lui montrer à quel point c'était bon. Puis – sans faire exprès bien évidemment- un morceau de glace tomba à la naissance de mes seins.

- « Et bien ça alors ce n'est vraiment pas de chance » dis-je en exagérant bien.

Il détourna alors les yeux de la télévision et me détailla durant une bonne minute avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- « On a tous les deux tord, je suis un crétin tu es une idiote fifty fifty ? » me proposa-t-il

J'hochai rapidement la tête pour lui signaler que j'étais d'accord et sans plus attendre il me sauta dessus et se retrouva sur moi. Il laissa ses mains parcourir mon corps tout en déposant des baisers à chacun des endroits qu'il pouvait atteindre.

- « Isabelle Marie Swan tu me rends dingue »

Je crois que c'est à ce moment la que j'ai commencé à réalisé que j'étais vraiment heureuse.

*******************************************************************************

Ne me tapez pas ! lol Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai jamais écris de lemon et j'ai un peu peur de me lancer dans cet exercice alors oui la fiction est RATED M ce qui signifie qu'il y aura bel et bien un lemon voir plusieurs si je suis plus ou moins satisfaite de ce que j'aurais fais mais ce n'était pas dans ce chapitre la. Mais promis je vais y travailler et disons dans cinq chapitres maximum certainement un ou deux d'ailleurs vous aurez un lemon. Et puis si je commençais un lemon maintenant le chapitre serait trop long, non ? La fille qui cherche des excuses pour se faire pardonner lol

J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de me laisser quelques reviews

*fait des yeux de chien battu*


	7. Taking Back My Love

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci à tous pour votre soutien ! Tous vos reviews me font énormément plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Désolé je ne m'éternise pas aujourd'hui, mais je dois faire vite avant de filer ^^

**Réponse aux reviews : **

Annick : Je suis contente qu'Alice t'ait plu ! J'avais peur que l'humour que j'essaye de mettre ne transparaisse pas. xD C'est vrai mais pour l'instant je crois que la pauvre, elle va avoir des problèmes plus important que le shopping avec Alice lol

brooke : Merci à toi !

milizz : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, voici la suite

mel31 : Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Et pour tes encouragements, et pour les lemons j evais voi rce que je peux faire ^^

veronika : merci pour ta review, contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice lol Pauvre mamie ^^

sophiebelier : Merci !

********************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 5

**Taking Back My Love, **Enrique Iglesias feat Ciara

Ce matin je fus réveillé par un bruit sourd dans la chambre. J'ouvris les yeux pour apercevoir Edward en train de s'habiller, hier soir nous avions finis la soirée dans ma chambre et il était resté chez moi comme je lui avais demandé. Doucement, il s'approcha de moi et vint m'embrasser sur le front.

- « Désolé, je t'ai réveillé. Rendors toi on bébé, il est encore tôt. »

Je baillais, bien trop fatiguée pour me comporter de manière élégante face à lui de toute façon ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire puisqu'il m'adressa un tendre sourire lorsqu'il me vit bailler. Il m'avait confié quelques jours auparavant qu'il adorait me regarder émerger de mon sommeil, il me trouvait « trop mignonne ». Personnellement, j'avais toujours peur qu'il s'enfuit en courant en voyant la tête que j'avais le matin mais bon ce n'était pas encore arrivé.

- « Il est quelle heure ? »

- « Cinq heures »

Mmh trop tôt pour moi, sans vraiment réfléchir, j'étais encore beaucoup trop ensommeillée à vrai dire pour faire fonctionner mes neurones, je tirai d'un coup sec sur son bras pour qu'il se rallonge près de moi. Ce qu'il fit sous l'effet de la surprise.

Et oui je n'avais pas assez de force pour le maitriser physiquement, mais l'effet de surprise était une bonne solution à ce problème, une nouvelle fois il posa ses yeux sur moi, cette fois avec un petit sourire coquin qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- « Je veux que tu restes avec moi » dis-je dans un soupire en utilisant ma petite voix.

Cette même voix qui avait fait craqué Charlie lorsqu'a mes onze ans je lui avais demandé de m'offrir un téléphone portable pour mon anniversaire, c'est aussi grâce à cette même voix que j'avais eut l'autorisation de dormir chez Jacob à plusieurs reprises. En bref, cette petite voix avait fait partie des moments importants de ma vie et je savais qu'en l'utilisant j'avais de fortes chances d'obtenir ce que je désirais.

Et puis, mon ok ce n'était pas très fair play de ma part mais je savais qu'Edward se sentait encore un peu coupable vis-à-vis d'hier alors je voulais en jouer un peu. Après tout ce n'était pas si grave que ça je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec mon petit ami ce n'était quand même pas un crime, non ?

- « Bon juste une demie heure, après il faut que je rentre chez moi prendre une douche, la voiture vient me chercher à six heures »

_Victoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire ! _

Pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?

- « Tu n'as qu'à prendre ta douche ici … » susurrai-je au creux de son oreille.

- « Bella, Bella tu n'es pas très raisonnable » dit-il sans pour autant quitter son sourire. « Il faut aussi que j'aille me changer, je ne peux pas aller travailler avec les mêmes vêtements qu'hier je te rappelle qu'hier je suis directement venu chez toi »

Cette fois j'utilisais mes yeux et fit une petite mine boudeuse tout en gardant ma petite voix, j'allais rétorquer autre chose lorsqu'il avança un argument imparable.

- « Sauf si tu préfères que je prenne ma douche ici et que je me balade avec juste une serviette autour du corps pour aller chercher mes vêtements chez moi ? »

_Mouais … _

- « Bon d'accord … » répondis-je à contre cœur avant de l'attirer vers moi une nouvelle fois pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

C'est comme ça que je finis ma nuit, enfin bien sûr lorsque je me réveillai il n'y avait plus personne dans le lit à mes côtés, je m'étirai avant de me rendre compte qu'il avait laissé un bout de papier près de moi.

_Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller une deuxième fois, je pense fort à toi pour ta première journée à la fac. Je t'appelle dans la journée et si il y a ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne qui te fait une remarque par rapport à nous, dis le moi j'irai lui régler son compte personnellement. _

_Bisous_

_PS : Ce soir je ne peux pas venir chez toi, je dois assister à la conférence de presse d'un de mes films, j'ai bien essayé de me défiler mais vu que j'ai le premier rôle mon attaché de presse n'a rien voulu savoir. Je sais que tu ne veux pas venir mais si tu changes d'avis, envoies moi un message, je me ferais un plaisir de venir te chercher. _

- « Merde je l'avais oubliée celle la » marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

Super, voila que je commençais à parler toute seule maintenant, il me reste plus qu'a sortir le déambulateur et j'étais bonne pour la maison de retraite !

Je soupirai et me levai tant bien que mal de mon lit, très vite je me préparai, il ne me restait qu'une heure avant de partir pour l'Université. Avant de partir, je mis mes lunettes de soleil et une casquette, après tout il y avait beaucoup de gens à la fac et j'étais tellement chanceuse que j'étais capable de tomber sur une personne qui avait vu la télévision hier. Une fois que j'eus finis tout ce qui était indispensable à ma toilette, je pris ma voiture et conduis jusqu'à la fac.

C'était juste immense ! J'avais prévu de venir faire un petit tour avant de commencer les cours mais j'avais commencé à sortir avec Edward et le temps était passé sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Résultat : j'étais perdue dans cette immense fac ! Je commençais à désespérer lorsqu'une fille vint à ma rencontre.

- « Salut, t'es nouvelle ? »

Youpi, j'étais sauvée !

- « Oui et pour tout te dire je suis perdue » dis-je dans un petit rire.

- « T'es en première année de quoi ? »

- « A vrai dire je suis en troisième année, mais c'est la première fois que je viens ici. Je fais un Erasmus, je viens de Paris. »

- « Paris, la ville lumière » dit-elle avec un air rêveur.

_La ville lumière mes fesses, pas foutu d'avoir un RER à l'heure. _

- « C'est vrai que c'est une belle ville. Excuses moi mais est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? »

- « Bien sûr, t'es en quelle filière ? Passes moi ton emploi du temps, ce sera plus simple. »

Je sortis le précieux papier qui était enfoui dans mon sac à main afin de lui tendre.

- « Oh c'est super, on a deux cours en commun ! Viens je vais t'accompagner, on est dans la même salle ce matin »

_Et bien tu vois ce n'est pas si difficile que ça d'être sociable. Il y a encore quelques semaines tu ne connaissais personne et là tu as un petit ami et tu viens de rencontrer une fille qui a l'air sympa. _

Je suivais donc ma « nouvelle amie » dans les différents couloirs lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle semblait avoir oublié quelque chose d'essentiel.

- « Au fait, moi c'est Jessica et toi ? »

- « Bella »

- « Super Bella. Ce soir j'organise une soirée chez moi, une sorte de dernière fête avant de vraiment commencer l'année ça te dit ? »

- « Euh, je sais pas trop. »

- « Allez comme ça tu vas rencontrer du monde, tu dois en avoir marre d'être seule dans une ville que tu ne connais pas, non ? »

Pas faux. Bien sûr je n'étais pas seule, j'avais Edward mais je ne voulais pas être le genre de fille qui n'avait que son copain dans sa vie. Je voulais avoir d'autres personnes à côté, j'avais Jacob et Angela mais vu que je ne pouvais pas les voir pendant un moment, autant me faire d'autres relations, mon adaptation ici sera d'autant plus facile. Et puis je préférais me faire des amis maintenant avant d'être cataloguée « la copine d'Edward Cullen ».

Dans l'ensemble, ma première journée à la fac se passa plutôt bien, Jessica me présenta à ses amis et ils avaient l'air plutôt sympa et surtout personne n'avait lu la presse people ces derniers temps enfin c'est ce que je supposais puisque personne ne s'arrêta pour hurler « Hey mais je t'ai vu à la télé hier ».

- « Alors Bella tu as un copain ? »

J'étais tellement plongée dans mes propres pensées que j'avais perdue le fil de la conversation, si je continuais comme c'était un aller retour express que j'allais faire dans le cercle d'amis de Jessica. Présentement, nous étions tous à la cafeteria de la fac à boire un verre, heureusement cette première journée avait été assez courte.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre à cette question ? Le mieux était certainement de répondre positivement, après tout je ne voulais pas courir le risque de me faire inviter au restaurant par un mec que je ne connaissais pas et puis surtout je n'avais envie de ne passer mes soirées avec personne d'autre qu'Edward.

- « Oui »

- « Il habite en France ? »

- « Heu non, il habite aux Etats-Unis »

- « Il s'appelle comment ? »

_Non mais dis donc je t'en pose des questions moi ? Espèce de commère ! _

- « Anthony »

Techniquement ce n'était pas un mensonge puisqu'hier soir Alice l'avait appelé comme ça et puis après tout ce n'était pas comme si je leur donnais un faux prénom. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je ne leur disais pas qu'il s'appelait Edward.

Après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait qu'un seul Edward sur cette Terre, je crois que toute cette histoire de paparazzi et de célébrité était en train de me rendre parano. Si ça continuait comme ça, j'allais finir par mettre une tenue de camouflage pour sortir mes poubelles.

- « Tu n'as qu'à demander à Anthony de venir »

On devait sûrement me parler à moi puisque tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi attendant apparemment une réponse de ma part.

- « Anthony qui ? » demandais-je le plus naturellement du monde. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me parlait d'un Anthony ?

Je crois que c'est à ce moment la qu'ils ont tous commencé à me regarder comme si j'étais la dernière des demeurées, qu'est-ce que j'avais fais encore ? A croire que j'étais destinée à passer pour une imbécile auprès de tous les gens que je côtoyais.

- « Anthony ton copain Bella » dit-elle très lentement comme si j'étais la reine des connes au pays des demeurés.

Encore une fois, j'étais tellement obnubilée par mes propres pensées que je n'avais pas réfléchis au presque mensonge que je venais de sortir deux secondes auparavant. J'allais finir par croire toutes les personnes qui disaient que je ne savais pas mentir.

- « Ah euh, non il ne peut pas il a un empêchement ce soir » répondis-je aussitôt tandis que les joues étaient très certainement en train de rougir.

Ces quelques infos sur Edward durent finalement leur suffirent puisque la conversation tourna vers un autre sujet. Après plus d'une heure à bavasser, nous nous séparâmes pour rentrer chez nous afin de se préparer à la fête qui avait lieu chez Jessica.

Je venais à peine de passer le seuil de ma porte que mon téléphone sonna, c'était la chanson « Everytime We Touch » de Cascada donc ça ne pouvait être qu'Edward. Pourquoi cette chanson ? Et bien je trouvais qu'elle définissait bien notre relation tout du moins elle définit bien ce que je ressens à chaque fois qu'il est près de moi et qu'il me touche.

Bien entendu, je ne lui avais pas fais pareille confidence et je n'étais pas prête de le faire. Ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas confiance en lui, loin de la non c'était juste qu'Edward était la première vraie relation sérieuse que j'avais bien sûr il y avait eut Jacob mais ce n'était pas pareille. Déjà que vivre une relation devant le regard de milliers de personnes, voir de millions je ne savais pas exactement combien de curieux s'y intéressaient, n'était pas facile alors je ne voulais pas me jeter dans une relation à corps perdu pour au final.

- « Allo »

- « Salut ma belle. Alors cette première journée de cours ? »

- « Plutôt bien à vrai dire, je me suis même bien entendu avec des personnes qui ne sont pas fan de toi ou qui apparemment ne s'intéressent pas à ta vie privée »

- « Ouch ! Dur, dur pour mon égo ça » dit-il en riant, je ne pus m'empêcher de me joindre à son rire.

- « Tu passes chez toi avant d'aller à la première ? »

- « Oui, je passe vers 20h00, je vais quitter le tournage un peu plus tôt ce soir. On pourra même prendre notre douche ensemble si tu veux. »

Rien qu'à entendre l'intonation de sa voix, je savais exactement ce qui allait se passer sous cette douche.

- « Très tentant, mais je ne peux pas. Je vais à une fête ce soir, je passe en vitesse manger chez moi et me changer et ensuite je repars. »

- « Une fête chez qui ? » demanda-t-il tout de suite beaucoup plus sérieux.

- « Une fille que j'ai rencontré à la fac, on a quelques cours en commun. Elle s'appelle Jessica mais je ne pense pas rentrer trop tard. »

- « Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre après »

- « Te rejoindre après ? »

- « Oui, je vais manger un morceau avec l'équipe du film avec qui je bosse en ce moment, il y aura aussi Tanya, tu pourras aussi la rencontrer comme ça. Les jours où tu es venu sur le plateau, tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de la voir, on va changer ça. »

- « Euh je ne sais pas vraiment Edward, je ne suis pas sûre que … »

- « Allez ! Il n'y aura que l'équipe, aucun gratin mondain et puis je te promets de toujours rester près de toi »

- « Si tu promets alors … »

- « Super ! Je t'envoies un message avec l'adresse du restaurant vers vingt deux heures, je pars au restau vingt minutes après le début de la projection »

- « D'accord, bon je vais te laisser je suis pressée. »

- « Pas de problème, à tout à l'heure mon cœur. »

Une fois que j'eus raccroché je restais une minute immobile à repenser à la façon dont il m'avait appelé mon cœur.

_Bon sang Bella reprends toi ! Encore un peu et tu vas finir comme une de ses fans hystériques ! _

Je repris donc contenance et filai me préparer, comme à l'ordinaire le résultat final se révéla très simple. Moi et les chichis on n'était pas vraiment amis ! Mais bon qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se faire belle en restant simple ?

Une heure après être arrivée chez moi, je repartais en direction de chez Jessica, la fête avait déjà bien commencée lorsque j'arrivai et pourtant il était extrêmement tôt, mais Jessica m'avait prévenue : elle commençait tôt et finissait très tard. En fait, c'était limite si elle n'allait pas directement en cours sans se coucher.

Vu le monde qu'il y avait, j'eus bien du mal à me repérer, en fait je pensais que la soirée qu'organisait Jessica serait beaucoup plus calme. Bien sûr, je me doutais bien qu'il y aurait de la musique et que les gens danseraient mais je ne pensais pas que ça ressemblerait autant à une boite de nuit et puis aucune Jessica à l'horizon.

De plus, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que j'étais très sociable, bien sûr je ne faisais pas la gueule et je n'étais pas désagréable lorsqu'on venait me parler mais j'avais du mal à aller vers les gens. Heureusement que c'était Edward qui était venu vers moi sinon je crois bien qu'on ne se serait jamais parlé.

En gros, je me rendis compte que je n'avais rien à faire ici, je regardais l'heure, il n'était pas assez tard pour que je m'en aille rejoindre Edward, il m'avait envoyé un message peu de temps avant que je ne parte de chez moi pour me communiquer l'adresse du restaurant.

Je savais exactement quelle personne appeler pour faire accélérer le temps en un claquement de doigts.

- « Hey Jolie Bella, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles. »

- « Désolé Jacob, mea culpa, je dérange ? »

- « Disons qu'a cause du décalage horaire, tu viens d'interrompre ma nuit de sommeil … »

- « Oh je suis désolé, je vais te laisser dormir, je te rappelle demain d'accord ? »

- « Non c'est bon t'inquiètes et puis ma meilleure amie vaut bien ce petit sacrifice, après tout tu n'es pas n'importe qui hein »

- « Oh mais c'est trop d'honneur » dis-je d'une voix taquine.

- « Alors la vie de star c'est glamour ? Tu as rencontré Brad Pitt ? »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Brad Pitt ? »

- « Je ne sais pas j'ai sorti un nom comme ça … »

- « Mais pour la petite info, j'ai effectivement rencontré Brad Pitt, si tu veux la prochaine fois que je le croise, je lui demande un autographe pour toi » ajoutais-je d'une voix moqueuse, mais c'était peine perdue puisqu'il s'était arrêté à la première partie de ma phrase.

- « Alors il est comment ? »

- « Jacob, je plaisantais ! »

- « Et Edward il est aussi attentionné que ce que tu prétends ? »

- « Oui Jake et arrêtes tes insinuations s'il te plait … »

- « Mouais, mouais … »

- « Tu sais quoi ? Vas au fond de ta pensée plus vite tu débites ta liste de conneries plus vite on pourra reprendre une vraie discussion. »

- « C'est juste que je l'ai vu très proche d'une certaine Tanya ton Edward »

- « Tu l'as vu ? Comment ça tu l'as vu ? »

- « Ben oui sur des photos quoi »

- « Ils tournent un film ensemble, c'est normal ça créé des liens. S'il te plait, la presse à scandale me prend déjà assez la tête comme ça alors si en plus mes amis s'y mettent ça ne va pas le faire. »

- « Je sais Jolie Bella, je suis désolé. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi, tu comprends ? »

- « Oui Jacob, je comprends mais arrête ça. Je lui fais confiance, je sais qu'il ne ment pas »

Et c'était vrai, je savais qu'il était sincère avec moi. Je n'avais pas vraiment peur de son manque d'honnêteté, en réalité ce qui me faisait peur c'était les on dit, c'était ce que les personnes pourraient balancer à mon sujet. Lui je lui faisais confiance, je n'avais pas confiance en moi ce qui faisait que je n'arrêtais pas de me demander ce qu'il me trouvait mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

Nous continuâmes à bavarder comme ça durant une bonne heure, en fait je passais la fête avec une personne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du monde plutôt qu'avec les personnes qui m'entouraient mais ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eut l'occasion de parler avec Jacob.

Je venais à peine de raccrocher lorsqu'Edward m'envoya un message pour me donner l'adresse du restaurant, puis j'haussai un sourcil avant de lui répondre.

_Les restaurants prennent encore des gens à cette heure ci ? Il commence à se faire tard_

Quelques secondes plus tard, il me répondait.

_Les bienfaits de la célébrité_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avant de lui envoyer moi-même un dernier message

_Frimeur_

Mais bien évidemment, il n'en resta pas là

_C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes_

J'aurai pu bloquer sur ce dernier message si je n'avais pas conscience du fait qu'il plaisantait, on ne s'était jamais rien avoué de la sorte et une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas moi qui sauterait le pas la première. En fait, si j'y réfléchissais bien c'était toujours lui qui de temps en temps me disait à quel point il tenait à moi, mais de mon côté je ne lui disais rien de tel comme si quelque chose m'en empêchait.

Bref, je sortis toutes ces pensées de ma tête et pris le volant pour aller où se trouvait toute l'équipe de tournage du film qu'il tournait en ce moment, je m'y environ trente minutes avant de trouver mais se garer s'avéra une tâche un peu plus difficile. Je finis tout de même par trouver une place dans une rue à quelques pâtés de maison, tant pis je ferai le reste à pied.

Je sortis donc de la voiture et marchai pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant d'apercevoir le restaurant, aucune chance de le louper, il y avait un grand panneau avec le nom de ce dernier. Le restaurant faisait le coin de la rue, mais la porte d'entrée ne se trouvait pas dans la rue où j'étais.

Au moment où je tournais pour rejoindre l'autre rue Edward sortit du restaurant avec une fille, j'allais le rejoindre mais lorsque j'entendis le ton qu'il adoptait je me figeais et restait dans la cachette.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tanya ? »

- « Tu le sais très bien Edward, ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'en parle. On a couché ensemble Edward, ça ne veut rien dire pour toi ?»

- « Tanya, on ne va pas avoir cette conversation une autre fois, je t'ai déjà dis ce qu'il en était, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. »

- « Qui ça ? Cette Bella ? » dit-elle avec un sourire dédaigneux.

- « Ne sois pas méchante »

- « Elle sait pour nous deux ? »

- « Elle sait ce qu'elle doit savoir et elle ne saura rien de plus si tu ne lui en parles pas et comme tu es gentille et que tu ne veux que mon bonheur, tu ne vas pas lui dire » répondit-il d'une voix dur.

Oh mon Dieu ! J'en avais assez entendu, j'en avais trop entendu, il fallait que je parte d'ici et vite, il fallait que j'aille loin de tout ça, loin de lui, loin de cette ville. Je devais retourner en France, rien à foutre de gâcher mon année d'université !

Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu me faire ça ? Pourtant, je lui avais dis un million de fois, c'est lui qui avais insisté pour que l'on se fréquente, c'es lui ce n'était pas moi ! Mais comme d'habitude c'est encore moi qui allait payer les pots cassés.

Il ne fallait pas que je pleure, il ne méritait pas que je pleure j'inspirai un bon coup et fit demi tour mais avant que ne puisse faire un pas, je me cognais contre quelque chose de dur. Je me frottais la tête, puis la relevait pour tomber nez à nez avec un type que je ne connaissais pas.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

**************************************************************************************************************

Alors des réactions ? ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimez et promis je vais essayer de freiner sur les fins en suspense lol


	8. Congratulations I Hate You

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

**Note de l'auteur : **Au moment où j'écris il y a 200 reviews juste pour mes 5 premiers chapitre c'est juste waouh ! Merci à vous, je ne sais même pas quoi dire pour vous remercier, merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews régulièrement !

Normalement, je n'étais pas censée poster avant Lundi mais j'ai fais un accord (encore une fois !) avec Tiftouff19 que si je postais ce soir elle aussi donc voici la suite ! D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, je suis sûre que vous connaissez tous se première fiction qui s'intitule **Le hasard est chez moi **si vous ne l'avez pas lu allez y c'est un ordre xD Bref, je vous recommande une fiction qu'elle a commencé depuis pas longtemps, je suis sûre que ma pub ne sert pas à grand chose parce que nombre d'entre vous doivent déjà la connaitre mais j'y tenais lol C'est dingue comme elle arrive à faire passer les émotions, j'en ais la chair de poule. Je vous passe le lien, allez y ça vau vraiment le coup d'oeil : .net/s/5320543/1/Fragile_comme_du_Crystal

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Annick : Merci pour ta nouvelle review, c'est vrai que la pauvre elle se met toujours dans des situations pas possibles lol Je pense la même chose, d'ailleurs Bella ne va pas être très tendre avec lui, elle va avoir beaucoup de mal avec son mensonge mais bon tu vas voir ça tout de suite lol Pour ce qui est de Jessica tu verras ça dans les prochains chapitres ^^ Merci pour le compliment !

Veronika : Toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre lol

Milizz : Voici la suite pour ce qui est d'Edward il s'est mis dans de beaux draps lol pour ce qui est du clash Bella/Tanya tu risques peut-être d'être déçu mais il y en aura certainement un gros à l'avenir

sophiebelier : Merci !

yumi34 : Je ne peux pas te répondre lol lis tu sauras !

************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 6

**Congratulations I Hate You, **Alesana

_Il ne fallait pas que je pleure, il ne méritait pas que je pleure j'inspirai un bon coup et fit demi tour mais avant que ne puisse faire un pas, je me cognais contre quelque chose de dur. Je me frottais la tête, puis la relevait pour tomber nez à nez avec un type que je ne connaissais pas. _

_- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante._

Je reculai automatiquement d'un pas, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir blaguer avec moi, mais dès que je reculai d'un pas, il avança d'un pas. Super, je venais de tomber sur un psychopathe qui allait me kidnapper d'une minute alors que je venais à peine de découvrir que mon petit ami me trompait !

Je savais que j'avais toujours eut la poisse mais alors là je m'étais vraiment surpassée, non vraiment j'avais fait très très fort. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas mademoiselle tout le monde ? Comme ça la décision la plus importante que je devrais prendre serait de savoir si je voulais me peindre les ongles en noir ou en rouge.

Mais non, là la décision que je devais prendre était légèrement plus importante, j'avais trois options : soit je me laissais faire et on ne parlerait plus jamais de moi, soit je criais de toutes mes forces et forcément Edward finirait par m'entendre enfin s'il n'était pas trop occupé avec sa greluche ou troisième option je m'enfuyais en courant.

_Bon allez Bella, prends une décision ! Cours ! _

A la une, à la deux et à la … Mais avant que je ne puisse me servir de mes jambes, le mec en face de moi me prit par le bras et me regarda d'un air mauvais.

- « Ils vous prennent au berceau maintenant ou quoi ? »

Super en plus d'être tombé sur un pervers, j'étais également tombé sur un couillon, de quoi est-ce qu'il me parlait, malgré moi je fronçais les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait.

- « Fais pas l'innocente avec moi, donnes moi les photos »

C'est à ce moment la que mon cerveau décida (enfin !) de se remettre en marche.

- « Euh quelles photos ? »

- « Les photos de Tanya et Edward, donnes les moi et je te laisse partir. »

Non mais il débloquait ou quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais des photos de Tanya et Edward ? Ok, des fois il m'arrivait un peu de me comporter comme une folle, mais je n'étais pas pour autant sado masochiste.

- « Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Vous allez me lâcher et tout de suite »

- « Ah oui et sinon quoi ? »

- « Sinon ça ! »

Sur ce je lui mis un bon coup de pied là où ça faisait mal et m'enfuyais en courant, le problème c'est que je m'enfuyais en courant dans le mauvais sens, c'est-à-dire là où Edward et Tanya se trouvaient avant que j'ai pu dire ouf, je percutais Tanya en pleine face.

- « Non mais ce n'est pas possible vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ? »

Cause toujours, connasse ! Qu'elle ouvre encore la bouche et je mangerais une brochette à la Tanya Denali pour mon diner ce soir. Mais très vite, mon cerveau se bloqua sur le visage d'Edward qui me regardait interloqué. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regardait comme ça ? Il n'était pas censé savoir ce que j'avais entendu.

Et merde, je venais encore de dire mes pensées à voix haute, le « cause toujours connasse » n'avait échappé ni à Tanya ni à Edward, mais avant que l'un des deux puisse réagir correctement, je sentis des bras m'encercler durement et me serrer pour ne pas que je m'enfuie, c'était le mec à qui je venais de donner un coup de pied là où il fallait.

- « Lâchez-moi tout de suite » criais-je en me débattant.

Si Edward avait eut l'air interloqué lorsqu'il m'avait entendu insulter Tanya, c'était encore pire lorsqu'il vit la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il avait l'air plutôt confus. Mais il ne bougea pas le petit doigt ! Super et après il disait qu'il tenait à moi !

- « Euh qu'est-ce que tu fais Emmet ? »

- « J'empêche un paparazzi de s'enfuir, elle allait te prendre en photo avec Tanya, je l'ai vu vous espionner, elle écoutait ce que vous disiez, imagines si ta copine Bella apprend ça ! »

A ce moment précis Edward blêmit, il devint tout blanc, il savait que je savais, rapidement il posa son regard sur le mien. Oui, il savait définitivement que j'étais au courant, que j'avais tout entendu.

- « Lâches la » dit-il simplement

- « Mais enfin Edward, c'est un paparazzi, de la vermine »

- « Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la vermine ? » hurlais-je.

- « Lâches la Emmet » répéta-t-il mais Emmet s'obstinait et ne voulait pas me reposer au sol. « Ce n'est pas paparazzi, c'est ma petite amie »

Sous l'effet du choc Emmet relâcha sa prise et je m'étalais lamentablement au sol comme une crêpe en criant en même temps que Tanya.

- « TA QUOI ? »

Mais Edward ne les écouta pas, il se précipita pour m'aider à me relever, mais je ne me laissais pas faire et me dégageais de ses bras qui essayaient de s'agripper à moi, je le regardais droit dans les yeux.

- « Ne. Me. Touche. Pas. » dis-je d'une voix dure.

- « T'es sûre que c'est ta petite amie ? La Bella avec qui tu me casses tes pieds ? Parce qu'elle a l'air plutôt énervée là » dit le mec qu'Edward avait désigné comme étant Emmet.

- « Laissez-nous seul » fut la seule réponse qu'Edward émit, ne demandant pas leur reste Emmet et Tanya retournèrent à l'intérieur du restaurant, une fois que nous furent seuls Edward reprit la parole, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

Je ne répondis pas, je ne voulais pas avoir d'explication avec lui, j'étais en colère, j'étais triste la seule chose qui me faisait vraiment envie présentement c'était un bon gros pot de glace que je dégusterai sur mon canapé devant des rediffusions de la série Malcolm. Oh oui, c'était vraiment ce que je voulais.

Je décidais que vu ce que je venais de vivre, c'était un repos qui était amplement mérité, alors je lui tournais le dos et commençai à marcher afin de rejoindre ma voiture mais c'était sans compter la détermination d'Edward qui m'attrapa par le bras pour m'obliger à lui faire face.

Le coup parti tout seule, ma main s'abattit sur sa joue gauche sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, c'était comme si ce geste était normale, comme si c'était la seule chose à faire. Cette fois, il eut l'air choqué, au moins maintenant j'étais sûr qu'il avait compris que je ne l'avais pas entendu parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec Tanya.

De nouveau, je me retournais et recommençai à marcher et de nouveau il m'attrapa par le bras pour me retenir, une nouvelle fois je me retournai, cette fois ma main s'abattit sur sa joue droite.

- « Comme ça il n'y aura pas de jalouse »

Je crois que cette fois il comprit la leçon car il me laissa partir sans tenter de me rattraper, je marchai alors vers ma voiture tel un zombi. Je mis la clé sur le contact et démarrai, je roulais tranquillement jusqu'à chez moi sans que la moindre larme coule sur mes joues. Une fois arrivée à destination, je descendis de la voiture.

Une fois que j'eus ouvert ma porte d'entrée, je me dirigeais vers le salon à la recherche de tout ce qui appartenait à Edward et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je trouvais un paquet de chose : une chemise, un pull, un script. Puis ce fut au tour de ma salle de bain dans laquelle il avait laissé trainer son après rasage, sa brosse à dent. Ah oui et monsieur avait aussi oublié son BlackBerry …

Quel dommage, je pris le tout ouvrit ma porte d'entrée, fis une dizaine de pas et laissai le tout tomber à terre, comme par hasard c'est à ce moment la que des gouttes tombèrent du ciel. Il ne pleuvait que très peu de jours dans l'année à Los Angeles et le seul jour où la pluie tombait c'était le seul jour où j'en avais besoin.

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de rentrer chez moi et observait les objets qui étaient à terre sous mes yeux, pouvais vraiment faire ça ? Surtout en ce qui concernait le script d'Edward, il était censé passer une audition pour un film qui se basait sur ce script dans à peine quelques jours.

En ce qui concernait le reste de ses affaires, c'était matériel il pourrait tout racheter mais pour le script c'était quand même en lien direct avec sa carrière … Avais-je vraiment le droit de faire ça ? Je ne savais pas si j'en avais le droit mais je repensais à ce qu'il avait fait et tout de suite ma crise de conscience s'évanouit en un claquement de doigts.

Je laissais donc les affaires d'Edward sous la pluie et rentrais chez moi, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et ouvrit un pot de glace pour me poser devant la télé, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, j'éteignis donc le téléviseur et me dirigeais à pas lent vers ma chambre.

J'allumai la lumière et me déshabillai lentement, puis j'enfilai ce qui me servait de pyjama pour me glisser sous mes draps avant d'éteindre la lumière. Une fois que je me retrouvai dans l'obscurité, une première larme coula sur ma joue droite.

Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis que j'avais entendu Edward parler avec Tanya mais maintenant que je me retrouvais seule, l'obscurité avait raison de moi. Je savais très bien que maintenant qu'une larme avait coulé une deuxième ne mettrait pas longtemps à suivre puis une troisième jusqu'à ce que mes joues se transforment en torrent de larmes.

Quelques minutes plus tard mon oreiller était tellement trempée que j'allais sûrement attraper la crève à rester contre lui mais je m'en moquais, je souffrais trop pour penser à des futilités de ce genre. La seule chose que je voulais c'était oublier.

Oublier toute cette merde et passer à autre chose, mais même si je ne montrais pas forcément mes sentiments à Edward, je savais très bien que j'étais très attachée à lui et qu'oublier tout ça ne serait pas d'une grande facilité. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais laissé embarquer dans cette histoire ?

Je n'en savais rien, si seulement j'avais pu me casser une jambe ce fameux jour au lieu d'aller dans cette boite de nuit. Bon ok, ça n'aurait rien changé au fait qu'Edward était mon voisin mais bon ça aurait au moins retardé l'échéance et puis avec un peu de chance je ne l'aurais pratiquement pas croisé durant tous les mois où je devais rester à Los Angeles.

Et oui car je devais rester à Los Angeles, bien que si je m'écoutais je prendrais mes cliques et mes clacs direction la ville lumière. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas bien sûre de ce que j'allais faire, pourquoi rester dans cette ville ? Surtout que ce n'était que le début, allez savoir ce qui m'attendait pour la suite.

Il était plus sage d'attendre quelques jours au lieu de prendre une décision hâtive même si l'idée de retourner à Paris était plus que tentante au moins là-bas j'avais des personnes que j'aimais et qui m'aimaient réellement en retour au lien de me faire miroiter n'importe quoi.

J'ai passé ma nuit à pleurer et à me poser des questions aussi débiles les unes que les autres. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça par exemple mais je me torturais l'esprit pour rien du tout car je savais que jamais je n'obtiendrai de réponse. Il était hors de question que je lui adresse la parole encore une fois.

Je décidai de me lever à cinq heures du matin puisque de toute façon je ne dormais pas autant sortir pour aller courir, peut-être que ça me changerait les idées ? Même si honnêtement j'en doutais fortement …

J'enfilais donc un jogging, lorsque je sortis je trouvais un post it collé contre ma porte et moi qui pensais qu'il avait compris la leçon … Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire certainement nerveusement à la lecture de ce dernier.

_Laisses-moi t'expliquer s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je viendrai te voir pendant ta pause du midi_

_Edward_

Et ben mon coco tu peux toujours venir, c'est sûr que je ne vais pas t'accueillir les bras ouverts, en fait je ne vais pas t'accueillir du tout. Comme ça ça lui fera les pieds. Un jour quelqu'un m'a dit que l'indifférence était la pire des choses et bien Edward Cullen allait être servit !

Je pris son post it le déchirai et le mis dans ma poubelle, dehors je m'aperçu que les affaires d'Edward que j'avais laissé sous la pluie avaient disparu, il avait sûrement du les récupérer en rentrant chez lui hier soir enfin il avait du récupérer ce qui en restait … Je n'avais aucun remord, pourquoi aurais-je des remords ?

Est-ce que lui il avait eut des remords et m'avait avoué la vérité ? Pas du tout, il avait demandé à sa greluche de se taire et de ne pas en parler. C'est comme ça qu'il voulait régler les problèmes ? En les évitant ? Et bien le pauvre il était tombé sur beaucoup plus fort à ce petit jeu la : moi. J'avais beau être super gentille mais lorsqu'on trahissait ma confiance toute cette gentillesse s'évanouissait.

En réalité, dès que l'on me faisait souffrir intentionnellement je devenais la pire des garces, même l'autre crétin de Mike Newton était un enfant de chœur à côté de moi. Je chassai de mon esprit toutes ces pensées et me mis à courir, c'est ce que je faisais lorsque j'avais besoin de me détendre.

Je courrais depuis une bonne heure déjà lorsque j'entendis une personne m'appeler par mon prénom : c'était impossible, je ne connaissais personne ici à part Edward, Alice, Jessica et les quelques personnes qu'elle m'avait présenté à la fac. Peut-être était-ce l'une d'entre elles ?

Je ne voulais pas paraître pour une snob devant une personne avec qui j'étais susceptible d'avoir de bons rapports dans cette ville car parti comme c'était parti j'étais bonne pour me faire que des ennemis : j'étais sûre qu'a l'heure actuelle Tanya Denali ne devait pas particulièrement me porter dans son cœur.

Je me retournai donc pour faire face à la personne qui m'appelait lorsqu'un flash m'éblouit les yeux, puis deux secondes après il me pointa une caméra sous les yeux. J'étais tellement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se produire que je ne me remis pas à courir tout de suite mais j'aurais du car le paparazzi prit cela pour une invitation à me poser des questions.

Ces gens la n'avaient aucun respect ! Ils ne vous demandaient l'autorisation de rien du tout, ils prenaient c'est tout ! Comment pouvaient-ils oser faire quelque chose comme ça ? Surtout que je n'avais rien demandé moi. Mais le pire restait encore à venir.

- « Alors Isabella ça fait quoi de devenir la plus grosse cocul de l'univers ? »

Si je n'avais pas autant envie de pleurer, je crois bien que j'aurais éclaté de rire. Il était débile ou quoi ? Il pensait vraiment qu'en agressant les gens de la sorte il allait obtenir une réponse ? Même Mike Newton n'était pas aussi débile que lui et pourtant si les jeux olympiques de la connerie existeraient, il finirait deuxième, il est trop con pour finir premier*. Mais ce paparazzi était tellement débile qu'il était hors compétition !

Je fis demi tour, le dépassai et recommençai à courir, je crois bien que la meilleure chose à faire était de rester silencieuse face à autant d'inepties mais est-ce que je pensais vraiment qu'il allait me laisser comme ça, moi « la plus grosse cocul de l'univers » ?

_Arrête de croire au Père Noël Bella, c'est fini cette époque._

Je courrais de plus en plus vite pour m'éloigner de cet oiseau de malheur mais c'est qu'il avait de l'endurance le salop ! Mais le pire arriva par la suite, alors que j'arrivais vers chez moi, il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine de mètres qui me séparaient de ma porte d'entrée, j'aperçu Edward qui sortait de chez lui, une voiture l'attendait.

Je courrais tellement rapidement qu'il ne put que m'entendre surtout qu'a cette heure avancée de la journée il n'y avait que très peu de monde dans les rues. Dès qu'il me vit, il changea sa trajectoire et se dirigea vers moi. Je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'envie de lui parler alors je le dépassais sans même prendre le temps de m'arrêter et fonçais jusqu'à ma porte d'entrée.

Une nouvelle fois il allait me rejoindre lorsqu'il dut apercevoir le paparazzi car je n'entendis pas le bruit de ses pas derrière moi, je cherchais avec frénésie mes clés, mais sous la panique je ne savais pas ce que j'en avais fais.

Derrière, je pouvais entendre le conversation qu'Edward avait avec le paparazzi, apparemment il essayait de le faire dégager mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une solution que ce paparazzi envisageait … Pourquoi est-ce qu'Edward n'avait pas un garde du corps comme chaque célébrité qui se respecte ?

Mais non Monsieur trouvait que ça faisait trop voyant, il voulait mener une vie normale et il disait que les gens le remarqueraient plus facilement avec un garde du corps, quel imbécile ! En réalité j'étais d'accord avec lui sur ce point la mais depuis hier soir j'étais tellement énervée contre lui qu'a mes yeux c'était limite si Edward Cullen n'était pas responsable de la faim dans le monde.

J'étais peut-être injuste et irrationnelle mais après ce qu'il m'avait fais je n'étais pas capable de réfléchir à tête reposée, c'était tout simplement au dessus de mes forces. En cherchant mes clés que je ne trouvais toujours pas ce qui était un comble car je n'avais que deux poches dans mon jogging j'entendais en arrière fond ce que les deux hommes se disaient.

- « Laissez la tranquille c'est clair ? »

- « Si tu voulais la protéger mon vieux, il aurait fallu ne pas la faire passer pour une imbécile devant le monde entier. »

- « Dégages ou je te jure que j'appelle la police et vu les avocats que j'ai tu pourrais bien passer quelques heures en garde à vue, compris ? »

L'argument judiciaire eut raison du gars car il se décida enfin de partir non sans prendre une dernière photo, d'ailleurs je pus entendre le son d'un grognement, certainement Edward …

Alléluia je retrouvai mes clés même si à ce moment précis elles ne me servaient plus à grand-chose car Edward avait finis par faire partir le paparazzi, je n'entendais aucun bruit de voiture s'éloigner, alors je me retournai pour voir ce qu'il en était.

Merde, Edward approchait à grand pas vers moi mais heureusement pour moi alors qu'il était bientôt arrivé j'ouvris précipitamment la porte et la claquais avant de la refermer. C'était étonnant qu'il n'ait pas couru vers moi pour me forcer à parler avec lui.

- « Bella s'il te plait est-ce qu'on peut parler ? Je sais que tu étais énervée hier soir et tu dois l'être encore aujourd'hui mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois »

C'était une impression ou il voulait vraiment me pousser à bout ? S'en était trop pour moi, il voulait avoir une explication et bien moi pas ! Et j'allai lui faire comprendre les choses une bonne fois pour toute. D'un coup sec j'ouvris ma porte d'entrée et le trouvai sur le seuil de ma porte.

- « Ecoutes ce que je vais te dire et écoutes attentivement car c'est la première er la dernière fois que je vais te le dire. Toi et moi on est rien pour l'autre, c'est suffisamment clair comme ça ? Je ne t'aime pas Edward, je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerai jamais. Les mecs comme toi j'en ais ma claque, j'en ai marre qu'on se foute de ma gueule toutes les cinq minutes. »

La seule chose que je voulais c'était me venger, lui faire aussi mal qu'il m'avais fait mal et même si pour ça je devais lui dire des choses que je ne pensais pas forcément.

- « Je n'ai pas couché avec Tanya pendant qu'on était ensemble Bella, je te le jure. »

Oh et en plus il jurait le pauvre petit chou.

- « Oh t'as pas couché avec elle, et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Tu me prends pour une débile ou quoi ? Je vous ais entendu, je t'ai entendu lui dire ok ? Alors arrêtes de te foutre de moi »

- « On a eu une aventure ensemble mais c'était juste le temps d'une nuit, j'étais saoul, j'étais triste et elle était là c'est tout. On était même pas ensemble »

- « Je m'en fous c'est clair ? J'en ais rien à foutre, et maintenant que tu es seul tu peux de nouveau aller la sauter ta Tanya je m'en moque. Tout ce qui te concerne, ne m'intéresse pas c'est assez clair comme ça ou t'as compris ? »

- « Bella, je t'en supplie puisque je te dis que ce n'était pas pendant qu'on était ensemble pourquoi est-ce que tu en fais un drame ? »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que j'en fais un drame ? J'espère que tu plaisantes là ! Tu ne te souviens de pas la fois où tu m'as dis il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre elle et moi, on fait croire ça à la presse c'est tout ? Parce que moi je m'en souviens. Le fait est que tu m'as menti, tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et tu m'as dis qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre vous deux, c'est vrai ou pas ? »

- « Oui c'est vrai mais … »

- « Fin de la conversation » dis-je d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune discussion possible.

« Je t'ai dis ça parce que je ne voulais pas que tu ais peur lorsque je la voyais, j'avais peur que tu te fasses des films sur elle et moi. »

- « Mais tu peux revoir toutes tes ex j'en ais rien à foutre, t'as le droit de les voir si c'est en tout bien tout honneur »

- « Je suis désolé Bella, je n'aurais pas du j'aurais du tout te dire, je voulais te protéger c'est tout »

- « Je ne suis pas en sucre Edward, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège ! »

- « S'il te plait Bella, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça, ce n'est pas possible, je me sens trop bien avec toi. Je vais faire tout ce que tu veux, j'ai besoin de toi. »

- « Non c'est faux, la seule chose que tu veux c'est avoir une fille à tes côtés n'importe laquelle, que ce soit moi ou une autre mais moi j'en ais marre d'être prise pour une débile. Vas voir ta greluche, je suis sûre qu'elle se fera un plaisir de sécher tes larmes. »

Sur ce je fermai la porte, le laissant de l'autre côté.

- « Je ne bougerai pas d'ici Bella ! »

- « Alors ça c'est ce qu'on va voir mon pote ! »

Je m'éloignai et me dirigeai vers le téléphone pour composer un numéro que je n'avais encore jamais eut besoin de composer.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Alors vos réactions ? Cette fois il y a un peu moins de suspense que la dernière fois lol Je suis désolé, je n'aime pas trop finir les chapitres sans qu'il y ait un tout petit peu de suspense

Vous me pardonnez ? lol

Le prochain chapitre sera un POV Edward


	9. Pain And Sorrow

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je pense avoir répondu pratiquement à tous ceux qui ont un compte, je terminerai de le faire dès que j'aurai publié. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne vais pas répondre pour ce chapitre la mais promis je me rattrape au prochain ! D'ailleurs s'il vous plait créez des comptes pour que je puisse vous répondre plus facilement lol

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite, je n'essaye pas de l'améliorer parce que je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour mais en tout cas vous êtes prévenu ^^

Finalement ce chapitre est divisé en deux parties : un POV Edward et un POV Bella

****************************************************************************************************************

_Chapitre 7 _

**Pain And Sorrow**

**POV Edward**

Cette fille me rendait dingue ! A la minute où je m'étais aperçu qu'elle ne savait pas qui j'étais j'avais craqué pour elle et ce sentiment fut confirmé lorsqu'elle me tapa une crise de nerf parce que je ne lui avais pas révélé mon identité.

Car à partir de ce moment la j'ai su qu'elle ne me ménagerait jamais, je savais qu'elle n'excuserait jamais mes conneries parce que je m'appelais Edward Cullen bien au contraire j'avais plus l'impression que pour elle ma notoriété était une tard et je pouvais la comprendre.

Moi aussi au début j'avais été un peu déboussolé par tout ça, du jour au lendemain tout le monde vous adorait et vous adulait à croire que je commettais des actes héroïques ! Alors que non, je ne faisais que me servir de ma passion pour la comédie afin de gagner ma vie.

Mais honnêtement, il y avait très peu de personnes qui faisaient la différence entre la personne que j'étais et les personnages que je jouais c'est pour ça que Bella avait su gagner mon cœur aussi facilement car même lorsqu'elle avait appris ce que je faisais, elle ne s'était pas mis à mes pieds comme bon nombre de personnes le faisaient.

Toutes ces marques d'affections de la part de personnes que je ne connaissais pas me faisaient plaisir bien sûr mais c'était tout de même étrange … Moi aussi j'étais fan de certains acteurs mais je ne m'étais jamais mis à leur pied ou je ne les avais jamais supplié d'avoir un autographe, je me contentais simplement de leur dire que j'appréciais leur travail.

Mais apparemment il n'y avait pas grand monde qui pensait de la même façon que moi. Enfin j'étais là moi avec mes grandes philosophies sur la vie mais je ne me faisais pas d'idées si je réagissais comme ça c'est parce que mes parents m'avaient très bien élevé : Carlisle et Esmée n'auraient jamais permis que je prenne la grosse tête.

Bref, présentement je me trouvais devant la porte de Bella mais malheureusement pour moi j'étais du mauvais côté de la porte : elle me laissait dehors, elle ne voulait pas que je rentre. C'était de ma faute, je lui avais menti, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre que je lui avais menti pour son bien.

Je voulais juste la protéger d'éventuelles inquiétudes, lorsque je lui avais dis qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre Tanya et moi quelque part ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, puisqu'on avait juste couché ensemble, une seule fois une seule nuit, ce n'était pas comme si on avait entretenu une relation pendant des mois.

Mais à ses yeux ça n'avait pas l'air de faire une grande différence, d'ailleurs je ne savais même pas si elle avait entendu mes explications, elle était tellement concentrée sur sa colère que j'avais eut l'impression que rien de ce que je pourrais dire pourrait changer la situation. En fait j'aurais pu danser la macarena en slip devant elle, qu'elle aurait certainement continuer de me crier dessus.

En même temps pouvais-je vraiment la blâmer ? A cause de moi, elle était entrainée dans un monde qu'elle détestait par dessus tout, un monde où tout le monde parlait sur tout le monde alors si elle ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur mon honnêteté envers elle, sur quoi pouvait-elle s'appuyer pour rester debout ?

Je devais le reconnaître, c'était de ma faute je n'aurais pas du lui mentir, j'aurais du lui dire la vérité mais sur le coup ça m'avait paru être un mensonge sans grande conséquence. Pour moi, je lui disais ça et elle n'aurait pas eu à s'inquiéter de mes relations avec Tanya durant le tournage du film mais maintenant c'était foutu. Quelle idée elle avait eut elle aussi de remettre ça sur le tapis !

Dès le lendemain, on avait discuté et on s'était mis d'accord : cette nuit avait été un moment d'égarement, on avait toujours été amis et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela change. Et puis cela remontait à un an et demi on en avait jamais reparlé jusqu'à hier soir ! Pourquoi remet-elle ça sur le tapis maintenant ? En un an et demi on en avait jamais reparlé et là tout d'un coup elle voulait entamé une relation avec moi ? C'était étrange …

Surtout qu'elle savait que j'avais une relation sérieuse avec Bella, elle avait été l'une des premières personnes au courant de mon histoire avec elle pour ne pas qu'il y ait de quiproquos entre nous, elle avait même parut contente.

De toute manière, il fallait que j'arrête de réfléchir à ça, ce qui était fait était fait, il fallait que je me concentre sur le présent et que je trouve un moyen de calmer la colère de Bella pour qu'elle accepte de m'écouter calmement.

- « Je ne bougerai pas d'ici Bella ! »

Et c'était bien vrai, je n'avais pas l'intention de partir sans avoir eut la chance de pouvoir la rassurer et même si pour cela je devais faire le pied de grue toute la journée. Au diable le tournage ! Je consacrais trop de temps de ma vie à mon travail, jusqu'à faire croire que je sortais avec Tanya ! Je savais que j'étais professionnel mais il y avait tout de même des limites.

Aujourd'hui je voulais vraiment vivre pour moi et non en fonction de ce que les gens pourraient dire de mes agissements. J'en avais marre, je voulais juste passer mon temps avec Bella alors si pour une fois j'étais en retard au travail et bien il n'y allait pas avoir mort d'hommes !

- « Alors ça c'est ce qu'on va voir mon pote ! »

Euh alors là c'est pas que j'avais peur, mais j'avais peur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Je le découvris bien vite lorsque je vis une voiture de police se garer en face de chez elle. Non, c'était impossible, elle n'avait pas osé ? Apparemment si, vite il me fallait une solution ! Tranquillement je me dirigeais vers la voiture, il fallait que j'agisse le plus normalement possible, avec un peu de chance ce serait même une personne qui regardait mes films ?

Si il y a deux minutes à peine j'en avais marre de ma célébrité, à ce moment précis je ne voulais qu'une chose : être assez célèbre pour que les deux flics qui se dirigeaient vers moi me connaissent, autant dire que ce serait un avantage non négligeable.

- « Bonjour. »

- « Bonjour Monsieur, c'est à cause de vous qu'on vient de recevoir une plainte ? »

Je fis le mec étonné, et haussait un sourcil interrogateur vers l'un des deux agents, malheureusement pour moi c'était tous les deux des hommes.

- « Une plainte ? »

- « Oui d'une certaine Isabelle Swan. Elle dit que vous refusez de partir de devant chez elle et que par conséquent elle ne peut pas aller en cours. »

Cette fois ci, je fis comprendre par mon regard que je voyais où il voulait en venir, je les regardait comme si j'étais un peu gêné.

- « Ah oui euh c'est assez gênant en fait … Vous voyez ma fiancée est dans sa mauvaise période du mois et je ne sais pas vraiment comme vous expliquer ça … »

Je vis à leur tête que leurs copines respectives ne devaient pas avoir des règles faciles car tout de suite, leurs visages empruntèrent une expression de compréhension.

- « Bref, je lui ais dis quelque chose qui l'a vexé et vu qu'en plus ce n'est pas le moment, elle m'a foutu dehors, heureusement j'ai mes clés de voiture avec moi. »

- « Je suis désolé, mais on doit quand même vérifier qu'elle va bien. On a pas le droit de partir sans l'avoir vue. »

- « Bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait. Est-ce que vous pouvez juste lui dire que je suis parti ? Je pense que ça va la calmer, je repasserai ce soir, d'ici là elle aura certainement oublié. » dis-je dans un sourire.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux avant de prendre la direction de la porte d'entrée de chez Bella. Si elle croyait qu'elle allait s'en sortir comme ça, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude pourtant je lui avais dis que je ne partirai pas sans qu'on ait discuté. Bref, je me dirigeais vers la voiture de la production qui m'attendait depuis tout à l'heure, je dis au mec que je ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui prétextant une maladie.

Je retournai chez moi et guettais par la fenêtre le départ des deux policiers, une fois qu'ils furent partis je restais encore planté là en attendant que Bella daigne sortir de chez elle pour aller à l'Université. J'espérai qu'elle n'allait pas sécher les cours aujourd'hui car je me retrouverai bien con si je restai à côté de cette fenêtre toute la journée.

Voilà une heure que j'attendais lorsque enfin, elle se décida à pointer le bout de son nez, malgré moi un sourire se dessina sur mon visage même si je savais au fond de moi que la partie était bien loin d'être gagnée.

J'attendis qu'elle fasse quelques pas pour ne pas qu'elle se réfugie avec précipitation jusqu'à chez elle avant de me décider à sortir de chez moi lorsqu'elle m'aperçu son visage n'exprimait pas vraiment de la colère, c'était surtout de la lassitude.

- « Edward, laisse moi tranquille s'il te plaît. »

- « Je peux savoir c'est quoi le problème avec toi ? »

- « Pardon ? »

- « T'as très bien entendu, quel est le problème ? »

- « Mis à part le fait que tu me mentes ? » demanda-t-elle sarcastique

- « Oui » répondis-je sans me démonter.

- « Tu te fous de moi ? » demanda-t-elle avec de la colère cette fois ci.

- « Non c'est toi qui te fous de moi et de nous Bella ! Je peux comprendre que tu sois en colère après moi parce que je ne t'ais pas dis la vérité, vraiment je peux le comprendre mais tout ça est disproportionné, on dirait que je viens de tuer quelqu'un dans famille tellement tu me méprises. »

- « T'as qu'a assumer tes actes et peut-être que je te regarderai avec plus de considération. »

- « Non Bella mis à part ça c'est quoi le problème ? Je sais pas j'ai l'impression que tu me fuies. »

- « C'est normal Edward, tu as vu ce que tu as fais ? Ne reportes pas la faute sur moi, c'est toi qui as merdé, ok ? »

- « Oui c'est moi qui ais merdé, je suis d'accord. Mais au delà de ça, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas à l'aise, c'est comme si tu ne te sentais pas en sécurité avec moi. A chaque fois que je te dis que je tiens à toi tu fuies mon regard. »

- « Je veux juste avoir une relation honnête avec toi, comment est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse confiance alors que tu me mens ? » dit-elle alors que sa voix se brisait et qu'une larme soulait sur sa joue.

La voir ainsi me brisait le cœur, tout doucement je m'approchai d'elle pour qu'elle s'habitue à ma présence ainsi je lui laissa la possibilité de me rejeter.

- « Non s'il te plait Edward, ne fais pas ça. »

- « Ne pas faire quoi ? Te prendre dans mes bras ? Je suis désolé Bella mais c'est trop dur à supporter, je ne peux pas rester à te regarder pleurer sans rien faire pour te réconforter. Laisse moi juste te prendre dans mes bras c'est d'accord ? »

Elle ne dit rien, elle me regardait simplement avec ses yeux pleins de larmes, je me sentais tellement impuissant face à cette situation. Je me détestais de la faire souffrir comme ça. De nouveau je m'approchais d'elle et la serrai dans mes bras, cette fois elle n'émit aucune résistance.

- « Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus Bella. Tu as ma parole que je ne te mentirai plus. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé »

Elle ne disait rien, elle pleurait simplement dans mes bras, j'étais tellement soulagé qu'elle ne me rejette pas encore une fois, je crois bien que je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Tout doucement, je me baissai un peu, la pris dans mes bras et la portai jusqu'à chez moi, je montai dans ma chambre et le déposai sur mon lit.

- « Je dois allez à la fac » dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- « Bella calmes toi, d'accord ? Tu ne peux pas y aller dans cet état la de toute façon. »

Pendant plus d'une heure je la gardai dans mes bras en essayant de la réconforter moi qui lui avais fais du mal, ce n'était pas possible il devait y avoir autre chose pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état la. Je sais très bien que je ne m'étai spas comporté comme un parfait gentleman mais tout de même il y avait des limites, non ?

Une fois qu'elle arrêta de pleurer, je posai mon regard inquiet sur elle, elle n'osait pas me regarder, je passai mes doigts sous son menton pour la forcer à me faire face, elle me regarda enfin, mais au lieu de prendre la parole, elle approcha son visage du mien et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'était fou l'effet que ce petit bout de femme pouvait provoquer en moi ! Je lui rendis son baiser sans pour autant le prolonger mais apparemment ce n'était pas de son goût puisqu'elle força la barrière de mes lèvres pour que nos langues puissent se toucher et se caresser.

Je l'embrassai avec toute la passion dont j'étais capable tout en lui caressant le visage, une fois encore nos caresses ne lui suffisaient pas puisqu'elle m'allongea sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur moi. Je le regardai, était-elle sûre de ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Apparemment oui, car c'est avec beaucoup d'assurance qu'elle enleva le tee shirt qu'elle portait et qu'elle approcha son visage du mien.

- « Fais moi l'amour Edward »

Je le regardai, qu'étais-je censé faire ? Oui bon ok j'avais très bien compris ce qu'elle voulait qu'on fasse mais pouvait-on le faire ? Parce qu'on avait pas vraiment eut de réconciliation tous les deux, on n'avait pas eut d'explication. Je ne voulais pas régler un petit problème qui pourrait se transformer en gros problème avec le sexe, ce n'était pas une solution.

Mais vu le regard qu'elle me jeta, elle n'était pas prête à avoir une discussion et après tout, moi non plus je ne le voulais, je voulais juste profiter de ce moment avec elle. Je ne savais pas si je me comportais de manière égoïste mais ce que je savais c'était que lorsqu'elle me regardait de la façon dont elle le faisait présentement, je ne pouvais pas réfléchir rationnellement et pour cause je me mis à dégrafer son soutien gorge.

Bella passa ses doigts doucement à la base de mon cou, puis elle descendit très doucement vers mes pectoraux, elle continua sa lente descente sur mon ventre, avant de soulever encore plus doucement mon tee shirt. Très vite, nous nous retrouvions tous les deux à moitié nus.

A partir de ce moment, tout se déroula tellement vite que je ne me souvins pas plus tard de qui avait fais quoi.

**POV Bella **

Je m'étais enfuis, je m'étais tout simplement enfuis. J'avais refusé de voir la vérité en face parce que je savais qu'il avait raison, il avait eut raison lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il avait le sentiment que je ne me sentais pas en sécurité parce que la vérité c'est qu'a tout moment j'avais peur que tout ça se finisse.

Pourquoi resterait-il avec moi alors qu'il avait toutes les filles qu'il voulait à ses pieds ? Bien sûr au début j'avais une petite angoisse toute à fait légitime mais maintenant que j'avais surpris la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Tanya cette angoisse était devenue dix fois plus forte.

Comment pouvais-je faire pour gérer cette situation ? Ces deux la allaient finit par se remettre ensemble, c'était sûr et certain tout ça n'était qu'une question de temps, il n'allait pas rester avec moi, c'était impossible ça n'allait pas dans l'ordre des choses. Il était célèbre, elle aussi, tous leurs fans voulaient qu'ils forment un couple, c'était tout simplement logique qu'ils soient ensemble.

Dès que j'avais vu qu'Edward tombait dans les bras de Morphée, je m'étais détachée de son étreinte pour partir mais j'avais du faire attention à ne pas le réveiller car à chaque fois il me tenait fermement contre lui. Heureusement pour moi, ses yeux ne s'étaient pas ouverts, j'aurais eut l'air bien fine si il me surprenait en train de m'enfuir.

J'avais pris mes affaires et étais partie en faisant le moins de bruit possible, j'avais démarré ma voiture et j'avais roulé sans vraiment regardé où j'allais, j'étais au volant perdue dans mes pensées, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte j'avais parcouru plus de deux cent kilomètres et dire que j'avais promis à mon père que toute cette histoire avec Edward ne poserait aucun problème vis à vis de mes études.

Je lui avais dis ça et voilà que je séchais mon deuxième jour de cours, décidément j'étais super bien partie mais je crois que le pire dans toute cette histoire c'était que je n'avais personne à qui me confier, bien sûr j'avais Angela et Jacob mais ils n'étaient pas ici, ils n'étaient pas aux Etats Unis.

De toute façon, je crois bien que si j'avais appelé Jacob il aurait pris le premier vol en direction de Los Angeles pour casser la gueule d'Edward et honnêtement ce n'était pas ça qui allait réussir à arranger les choses. Quant à Angela, je sais qu'elle aurait trouvé les mots juste pour me rassurer et qu'elle m'aurait convaincu de retourner vers Edward mais en fait je crois que je voulais une personne impartial le problème c'était que je n'en connaissais aucune !

C'est à ce moment la que mon téléphone se mit à sonner, je le pris entre mes mains : c'était Alice ? Etait-il possible qu'Edward lui ait demandé de m'appeler ? Non, il aurait d'abord essayé de me joindre enfin ça paraissait plus logique non ? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Je décrochais ou pas ? Après tout je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas le faire …

- « Allo »

- « Coucou la miss, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? »

- « Euh non pas vraiment »

- « Tant mieux parce que même si ça avait été le cas je n'aurais pas raccroché » dit-elle dans un petit rire

- « Par contre tu peux juste attendre deux secondes le temps que je me gare ? Je viens d'entrer dans une station service, j'en ais pas pour longtemps »

- « Pas de soucis »

- « C'est bon. Au fait comment est-ce que tu as eu mon numéro, il n'y a que toi qui me l'avais donné. »

- « Ne détournes pas la conversation, je sais exactement ce que tu es en train de faire »

Et merde ! J'en étais sûre Edward lui avait parlé de ce qui c'était produit et il n'avait pas pu m'appeler tout seul. Non monsieur avait besoin de sa sœur !

- « Euh qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demandais-je d'une voix mal assurée

- « Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu comptais m'appeler quand pour qu'on fixe une heure pour Samedi ? »

C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir ? A quelle heure on allait se voir le Samedi qui arrivait ? Honnêtement avec tout ce qui c'était produit ces derniers jours cette sortie shopping m'était complètement sortie de la tête … Et puis je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée, je ne savais même pas si Edward et moi on était toujours ensemble.

- « Je suis désolé, j'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps »

- « Oui je sais, j'ai eut l'occasion de voir ça. »

Hein ?

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

- « Oh ce matin j'ai été sur le site Just Jared j'aime bien savoir quelles photos d'Edward sont parues comme ça je peux surveiller la manière dont il s'habille et ce matin il y avait une vidéo de lui et Tanya qui a été prise hier soir »

Oh putain de bordel de merde ! Paparazzi : le retour ! Lorsque je discutais avec Alice j'avais l'impression de vivre dans une autre dimension, c'était comme si c'était tout à fait normal si une bande de paparazzi coursait son frère chaque jour qui passait mais j'imaginais qu'avec le temps on devait sûrement se faire à la chose.

- « Il y avait quoi sur cette vidéo Alice ? »

- « Rien de particulier, ils discutaient juste ensemble, ne t'inquiètes pas Bella ces deux la ne sont qu'amis, ils sont justes assez proches alors tout le monde pense qu'ils sont ensemble mais c'est faux. Bon 14h00 pour Samedi ça te va ? »

- « Oui »

- « Bien je te laisse, je dois aller retrouver Jasper. A plus tard »

- « Attends une seconde, maintenant tu peux me dire comment tu as eut mon numéro ? »

- « Grâce à Edward »

- « Ah et il te l'a donné quand ? » demandais-je pour savoir si c'était avant ou après que je me sois enfuis.

- « Oh il ne me l'a pas donné, j'ai fouillé dans son portable, il ne m'aurait jamais donné ton numéro délibérément, il pense que je suis un danger pour votre relation, je crois qu'il a peur que je t'effraie » dit-elle dans un nouveau petit rire.

Si seulement il pouvait me protéger des bonnes personnes, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

- « Bon je te laisse Alice, je vais reprendre la route. »

Dès que je reposais le téléphone sur le siège qui se trouvait à côté de moi il se mit de nouveau à sonner, je reconnus tout de suite la sonnerie que j'avais attribué pour cette personne : c'était Edward.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Bon alors encore une fois le lemon n'est pas là, oui je sais ^^ Je n'arrive définitivement pas à en faire donc j'ai une question à vous poser ^^ J'aimerais savoir si vous préfériez que je ne mette pas de lemon du tout ou alors que je demande à une personne de les faire pour moi ainsi je les integrerai aux chapitres ? J'en ais déjà parlé avec tiftouff19, elle s'est proposée de les faire pour moi mais je préfère d'abord savoir ce que vous préférez ?

A bientôt


	10. You Sould Let Me Love You

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors aujourd'hui je vais commencer par jeter un gros coup de gueule suite aux réactions que certaines personnes ont eut suite à la grêve de Tiftouff19, je trouve ça inadmissible que des personnes se permettent de l'insulter tout ça parce qu'elle veut reporter sa publication de quelques jours surtout qu'il faut souligner qu'elle poste quand même trois chapitres par semaines contrairement à certains auteurs qui font poirauter leurs lecteurs pendant un bon mois si ce n'est plus. Ce coup de gueule ne concerne pas la plupart d'entre vous, mais surtout ses lecteurs à elles qui sont venus exiger que je mette une idée qui n'était pas la mienne dans mon récit pour que Tiftouff19 arrête son chantage, je ne vois pas de quel droit on vient me donner des ordres sur la façon dont ma fic doit se dérouler. Que l'on me fasse des suggestions, j'accêpte avec plaisirs ça me permets d'ailleurs d'envisager les choses d'une autre façon mais qu'on vienne limite m'ordonner de mettre une idée qui n'est pas la mienne je ne le supporte pas que ce soit par Mp ou par reviews, heureusement quelques uns d'entres vous ont tout de même bien réagis et je les en remercis !

Autre point sur lequel je souhaite revenir, Tiftouff19 ne voulait pas me forcer à mettre une idée qui était à elle, elle m'a suggéré une idée qui m'a beaucoup plu mais que je ne voulais pas utiliser parce qu'elle n'était pas de moi. Cette histoire de grêve entre nous était une plaisanterie à ne pas prendre au premier degré comme elle l'a elle-même expliqué dans sa fic. Merci quand même pour les personnes qui m'ont "défendu" mais ce n'était pas nécessaires, elle ne voulait me forcer à rien au contraire, elle voulait m'aider.

Dernier point, si comme Tiftouff19 je me fais insulter ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, j'arrête ma fiction et je la supprime, j'écris pour le plaisir alors il est hors de question que je me fasse insulter ce n'est pas arrivé mais comme le dit le proverbe mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Je ne vous cacherai pas que les proportions qu'ont pris cette histoire m'ont un peu soulé et que c'est pour ça que j'ai mis aussi longtemps à publié ce chapitre, cette histoire m'a "reffroidi".

Bref, maintenant c'est finis et je ne veux plus revenir la dessus.

En ce qui concerne, ce chapitre il y a un lemon dedans écrit par Tiftouff19 merci à elle pour l'avoir écris, c'est vraiment très gentil de sa part, depuis le temps que vous l'attendiez ^^

Je souhaite aussi passer un message à **Lolie-Lili** : bon courage à toi, j'espère que tu iras mieux !

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 8

**You Sould Let Me Love You**

_- « Bon je te laisse Alice, je vais reprendre la route. »_

_Dès que je reposais le téléphone sur le siège qui se trouvait à côté de moi il se mit de nouveau à sonner, je reconnus tout de suite la sonnerie que j'avais attribué pour cette personne : c'était Edward._

Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de ne pas répondre et juste continuer à rouler pour oublier tout ça et éviter de souffrir, j'en avais marre de souffrir ! Depuis que je m'étais engagée dans cette relation, je n'avais que des problèmes.

Une nouvelle fois je recommençais à pleurer sans vraiment savoir pour quoi, moi qui ne laissais jamais une larme couler sur mes joues d'ordinaire je m'étais transformée en fontaine. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui répondre alors que j'étais en train de pleurer d'abord il ne comprendrait rien et puis ensuite je voulais être capable de parler.

Je laissais donc sonner sans décrocher mais Edward n'était pas le genre de personne à renoncer, il rappela une deuxième fois puis une troisième fois, puis une quatrième fois … Au bout de la vingtième fois mes larmes étaient enfin séchées, je pris mon courage à deux mains et décrochai ce foutu portable qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner.

- « Allo »

- « Enfin tu décroches ! J'étais fou d'inquiétude Bella, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es parti ? »

- « Je suis désolé, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, j'ai pris ma voiture et j'ai commencé à rouler et maintenant je suis à plus de 200 km de Los Angeles »

- « 200 km ?! Bella tu n'aurais pas du partir comme ça, on doit discuter tous les deux … »

- « Non »

- « Non ? »

- « Ecoutes Edward, je t'ai assez posé de problèmes comme ça, je nuis à ta carrière, tous tes fans me détestent, je pense que ce serait mieux si … »

- « NON ! Je t'interdis de prononcer ces paroles tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdis ! Si tu veux rompre avec moi, tu reviens ici, tu me regardes dans les yeux et tu me diras en face que c'est fini entre nous pour une autre raison que celle la »

- « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée »

Mais apparemment il se foutait que ce soit une bonne idée ou non puisqu'il ne prit pas en compte mes dernières paroles.

- « Ecoutes Bella que tu trouves que ce soit une bonne idée ou pas je vais te le dire : je m'en fous ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de revenir chez moi afin qu'on puisse discuter comme les deux adultes que nous sommes »

Je n'avais qu'une envie : l'envoyer sur les roses mais le problème c'était que si je faisais ça, ça allait empirer les choses et déjà que notre relation n'était pas au beau fixe … Mais bon, il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

- « Je suis là dans deux heures si ça roule bien » répondis-je simplement en me maudissant pour être aussi docile avec lui.

Et comme par hasard pour une fois il n'y avait personne sur la route pour retarder l'échéance ! Dire qu'à chaque fois que j'étais pressé il y avait toute la population mondiale sur les autoroutes mais là personne à l'horizon …

En fait ça roulait tellement bien que j'arrivais dans mon quartier en une heure trente, j'hésitais à m'arrêter chez Edward et si je fuyais encore une fois ?

Non Bella, tu ne vas pas fuir tu es une grande fille tu vas affronter les problèmes comme une grande, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, si Edward ne voulait pas de toi il ne remuerait pas ciel et terre pour que ça marche entre vous.

Après m'être répété ces bonnes paroles une dizaine de fois, je me décidai à ouvrir la portière de ma voiture lorsque mon téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois, heureusement il s'agissait simplement de Jessica : elle m'envoyait un message avec l'adresse d'Eric pour me dire qu'ils avaient fixé une séance de travail à 18h00.

Je pris un stylo et notai l'adresse sur un papier qui traînait dans ma voiture, ce serait une bonne excuse pour m'enfuir si les choses tournaient mal, et puis je devai stout de même rattraper les cours de la journée, je lui envoyai un message de remerciement avant d'observer attentivement le stylo avec lequel j'avais écris l'adresse d'Eric.

Je crois bien que je suis resté une bonne dizaine de minutes à le regarder comme ça en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Toi t'es heureux hein ? Tout ce que tu fais c'est clic clic clic clic, t'es pas emmerdé par des histoires d'amour vaseuses qui t'empêchent d'avancer** »**

Oh mon Dieu voila que maintenant je me mettais à parler à un stylo, avais-je si peux d'amis pour être résignée à me confier à un bout de plastique ? Il fallait vraiment que je règle cette histoire avec Edward, toutes ces conneries étaient en train de me monter au cerveau …

Bien évidemment, à ce moment la je me disais que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que me rendre compte que j'étais en train de devenir folle ? Réponse : que quelqu'un m'ait vu dans mon moment de folie.

C'est précisément à cet instant la que j'entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge, je fermais les yeux pour savourer les dernières secondes que j'avais avant de faire face à la personne qui venait de me signaler sa présence en priant pour que ce ne soit pas un paparazzi.

Et merde c'était Edward ! Encore une nouvelle raison pour lui d'en finir avec toute cette mascarade et de rompre avec moi. Il ne voulait certainement qu'une folle soit sa petite amie …

- « Est-ce que ça va Bella ? » demanda-t-il avec un regard qui traduisait clairement le fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour ma santé mentale.

C'était officiel : mon copain enfin s'il l'était toujours pensait que j'étais une cinglée. En même temps je ne pouvais pas le blâmer pour ça moi-même je me faisais peur …

- « Oui, je ferme juste la voiture et j'arrive »

- « Bien » répondit-il avant de tendre sa main vers moi pour m'aider à descendre de voiture mais au lieu de l'accepter je lui mis un vent royal en faisant mine de chercher quelque chose sur le siège arrière.

Mais bon vu que je n'avais jamais de chance c'est sans grand étonnement que je m'aperçu qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je pouvais prendre pour faire croire que j'avais oublié un objet.

En fait la seule chose qui trainait à terre était un rouleau de papier toilette, d'ailleurs je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici mais à défaut de repartir bredouille et sans aucune explication je pris le rouleau dans mes mains me sentant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux avant de sortir de la voiture.

Edward ne m'avait pas proposé une seconde fois sa main, en fait il me regardait avec un sourcil relevé mais très vite il arborait un sourire moqueur.

- « Tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes peut-être ? Non parce que si c'est le cas, j'ai du papier chez moi, pas besoin d'apporter le tien » dit-il avant de retenir difficilement un rire, je savais que présentement il faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas me rire aux nez.

J'appréciais son effort mais mes jours prirent une couleur encore plus rouge, je n'osais même pas le regarder dans les yeux en même temps je l'avais bien mérité … Je verrouillai ma voiture avant de le suivre chez lui, c'était certainement la meilleure solution vu que dans la rue on pouvait être photographiée à n'importe quel moment.

Une fois qu'il me fit entrer, il se dirigea vers son salon, une nouvelle fois je le suivais avant qu'il ne me fasse signe de m'asseoir sur le canapé, je ne me posai pas vraiment de questions et le fit.

Il s'approcha de moi mais au lieu de s'asseoir à mes côtés, il s'assit sur la petite table qui était face au canapé. Curieusement, mon regard était concentré sur le rouleau de papier toilettes que j'avais entre les mains mais je mis fin à mon analyse de ce papier lorsqu'Edward posa sa main sous mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder.

Son contact sur ma peau me fit sursauter me sortant de ma léthargie, je relevais alors le regard puisque j'y étais forcé pour l'affronter.

- « Est-ce que tu es heureuse avec moi Bella ? »

- « Edward je … »

- « Ne penses pas à ce qui nous entoure, je veux juste savoir lorsqu'on est que tous les deux est-ce que tu es heureuse ? »

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre à cet question la mis à part la vérité ?

- « Oui »

- « Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à quoi que ce soit, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée de me mentir, c'est vraiment la dernière chose que je veux »

- « Tu ne me crois pas ? »

- « Tout à l'heure ce n'est pas ce que tu avais l'air de dire » répondit-il simplement.

- « C'est avec le reste que je ne me sens pas bien, pas avec toi »

- « Ecoute Bella, je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse à côté de moi, mais si tu es bien avec moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait arrêter de se fréquenter. »

- « Parce que je ne suis pas bien pour toi Edward, je ne t'apporte que des emmerdes »

Cette fois-ci, je vis une lueur de colère naitre dans ses yeux, il n'avait pas l'air content mais alors pas content du tout.

- « Arrête Bella, arrête ! Arrête de cacher tes peurs derrière ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me parles pas ? »

Ok, il fallait absolument qu'on arrête cette conversation avant que je ne commence à pleurer comme une petite fille de cinq ans. Très vite, je me levai laissant mon rouleau de papier toilette sur le canapé pour me diriger en courant vers sa porte d'entrée.

Mais il était beaucoup trop rapide pour moi car si j'avais atteint la porte d'entrée, il ne me laissa pas sortir de sa maison, il referma la porte aussi vite que je l'avais ouverte et me plaqua contre cette dernière.

Il posa chacune de ses main de chaque côté de ma tête, son corps n'était qu'a un ou deux mètres du mien, il gardait une distance raisonnable ne voulant sûrement pas me brusquer. La distance de son corps était raisonnable mais il était assez près de moi pour m'empêcher de partir.

Son regard ne quittait pas mes yeux, il me fixa ainsi durement tellement longtemps que je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher.

- « C'est si difficile que ça de me parler ? » me demanda-t-il.

Il était assez près de moi pour que je sente son souffle sur mon cou, il fallait vraiment que je sorte d'ici, je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui.

Je fermai les yeux pour retenir mes larmes, c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé devant lui.

- « Bella s'il te plait, c'est moi Edward. Il faut que tu me dises ce qui te fait aussi peur, comment est-ce que je le résous le problème si tu ne m'en parles pas ? » me dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

- « Edward s'il te plait » dis-je avant qu'une larme coule sur ma joue droite.

Je l'entendis soupirer, puis doucement un de ses doigts caressa ma joue et arrêta le chemin que cette larme s'était forgée.

- « Bella, je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qui ne va pas. »

J'étouffai un sanglot, mes yeux étaient toujours fermés, je ne pouvais me résoudre à affronter son regard, si je le faisais je savais que j'allais craquer et je ne voulais pas de ça.

- « Bella regardes moi, tu peux tout me dire, tu n'as pas à avoir honte »

- « J'ai peur de … »

Je savais qu'il ne me lâcherait pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas dis alors autant lâché le morceau une bonne fois pour toute.

- « J'ai peur de ce qu'il y a dehors, j'air peur des autres, des autres femmes de la tentation. »

- « Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » demanda-t-il.

Je savais qu'il avait fait un effort pour ne pas que sa voix change mais sa tristesse transparaissait tout de même je me résignais enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il était blessé, je pouvais le lire dans son regard.

- « Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance. C'est moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais rester avec une fille comme moi ? Je suis banale, je n'ai rien de particulier, tu devrais plutôt sortir avec une fille comme Tanya, d'ailleurs c'est que tout le monde veut et ce que tout le monde attend »

- « Je me fous de ce que les autres veulent ! Ce qui est important c'est que toi tu veux et ce que moi je veux. Je te veux moi et toi est-ce que tu me veux ? » dit-il sans relâcher une seule seconde mon regard.

Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Mais malgré moi ce n'était que d'une voix peu assurée que je lui répondis.

- « Oui »

- « Bella est-ce que tu me veux ? » répéta-t-il tout en me fixant.

- « Oui » dis-je une nouvelle fois avec une voix un peu plus forte mais ça ne lui suffit pas, il me reposa la question une troisième fois.

- « Bella est-ce que tu me veux ? »

- « OUI » criais-je cette fois pour qu'il en soit sûr, il me regarda alors et hocha la tête, cette fois il parut satisfait, en tout cas il l'était assez pour ne pas me questionner une quatrième fois.

A partir de cet instant tout se passa très vite, il se colla à moi et me souleva, mettant ses mains sous mes fesses, automatiquement je passais mes jambes autour de lui pour m'accrocher afin de ne pas tomber.

Il captura mes lèvres dans un baiser plein de passion mais ralentit la cadence, il se détacha doucement de moi et me laissa glisser pour que mes pieds se reposent sur le sol.

Il me prit la main et m'entraina vers sa chambre, avant de me susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille.

- « Je vais te montrer à quel point tu es la seule qui compte à mes yeux Bella »

C'est sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte que nous atterrîmes dans sa chambre.

Edward, d'un bras entouré sur ma taille, vint m'aider à m'allonger délicatement sur son lit. Les volets clos m'empêchaient de distinguer quoi que ce soit du décor et pourtant je n'en éprouvais pas le besoin. Je voulais juste voir Edward, le toucher, le sentir près de moi.

Plus qu'une envie, c'était un besoin. Mon besoin. Il m'installa confortablement sur le matelas et allongeait son corps contre le mien. Je sentais son désir posé contre ma cuisse et cette présence enflammait mes sens. De sa bouche délicate, il ne lâchait pas la mienne. Nos deux langues soudées dans un instant grisant, bataillant simplement pour nous donner du plaisir.

Les mains de mon petit-ami glissaient contre mon corps, caressant chaque bout de peau qu'il rencontrait. Je percevais à peine ses doigts sur mes bras tant il était tendre. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de mon menton pour parcourir mon cou offert. Je gémissais déjà de toute cette attention. Sa langue rejoignit ses caresses bucales et parcourait le même chemin jusqu'à mes clavicules qu'il entreprit d'embrasser de la plus tendre des manières.

Je soupirais de bonheur quand il entreprit de les sucer doucement. Je remarquais que ses mains venaient de se glisser sous mon pull. Empressée, incontrôlable, j'éprouvais un besoin jusque là inconnu de me sentir nue et aimée par cet homme. Edward fit lentement remonter mon habit pour me le retirer. J'entendais sa respiration saccadée. Il fit tomber de mes épaules les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge et son nez suivait le tracé du tissu sur mon bras.

Sa bouche vint se déposer à la naissance de ma poitrine qu'il vénérait de petits baisers. Impatiente car tout simplement conquise par l'envie qui palpitait dans mon bas-ventre, je finissais de retirer mon sous-vêtement.

- « Bella... »

Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure lorsqu'il découvrit ma poitrine offerte. Il m'embrassait tendrement tandis que ses mains se faufilaient jusqu'à mes seins, qu'il massait avec une douceur inégalée. Ses lèvres douces vinrent remplacer sa main droite et tandis que j'étouffais un gémissement de bonheur en sentant sa langue flatter ma poitrine qui l'appelait, il continuait sa caresse de ses doigts jusqu'au bouton de mon jeans qu'il retirait l'appelait, il continuait sa caresse de ses doigts jusqu'au bouton de mon jeans qu'il retirait adroitement.

Dans le silence de sa petite maison, j'entendis le zip glisser, forcé par sa main qui vint se poser respectueusement sur mon intimité recouverte de ma culotte. Son index jouait avec l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement tandis que sa bouche continuait de torturer mon buste.

Mes mains, jusque là posées sagement sur son dos, passèrent sous son tee-shirt pour aller flatter son torse. Edward revint vers mon visage, embrassant ma mâchoire, mes joues, mon nez. J'entrepris de lui retirer son vêtement et de caresser son corps magnifique qu'il voulait bien m'offrir.

Mes mains glissaient sur lui et lorsqu'il replaçait sa main sur mon sexe qui n'en pouvait plus de toute cette tendresse, je lui retirais sans ménagement son pantalon et son boxer d'un même geste. Il me souriait avec une extrême dévotion :

- « Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? »

Lorsque ses mains agrippèrent les rebords de mon jeans et de ma culotte, je ne pus réprimer un soupir de désir.

- « Tu m'as manqué... aussi... » soufflais-je, le souffle coupé par la rapidité de son geste.

Je perdais toute notion qui m'apprenait comment respirer pour profiter pleinement du baiser langoureux qu'il m'offrait. Sa main flattait ma féminité et je me surprenais à bouger mon bassin pour lui en demander plus. Son doigt m'exauçait enfin et se faufilait dans mes replis les plus intimes pour atteindre mon point de désir le plus personnel. Et lorsqu'il insistait un peu plus à cet endroit de ses doigts experts, je me sentis partir dans un espace de plaisir intense, gémissant et griffant ses épaules.

Il **énait le coup de grâce en pénétrant deux doigts dans mon intimité. Il n'eut pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire. Mon plaisir s'exprimait librement et mes muscles se resserraient autour de ses doigts, me faisant lâcher quelques petits cris que je ne croyais pas avoir émis auparavant pour qui que ce soit. Mon corps se tendait et mes yeux se fermaient automatiquement sous la décharge de bonheur.

Dans une tendresse sans égale, il vint m'embrasser calmement. Il chérissait ma bouche, ma mâchoire, mes joues, mon front, mes tempes. Son élan de douceur me donnait presque envie de pleurer tant j'étais conquise. Lorsque je rouvrais les yeux, je tombais sur les siens, brillants d'amour et de respect. Je sentais son désir toujours présent.

Edward s'était consacré à moi et je ne voulais plus vivre de plaisir et d'intensité sans lui. Je plongeais dans son regard, espérant qu'il y lirait mes remerciements les plus profonds. Mon bassin se mouvait contre le sien et je voyais qu'il réprimait l'envie de me faire sienne, comme hésitant après ce qui s'était passé. Je caressais sa joue pour apaiser les doutes qui pouvaient l'assaillir.

- « Edward... Je t'en supplie... »

- « Merci... »

Je crus tout d'abord rêver quand j'entendis ce mot mais je n'eus guère le temps de tergiverser lorsque je sentais son sexe me pénétrer d'un coup de rein lent. Il blotissait sa tête contre ma nuque et son souffle erratique me fit frissonner. Bientôt, il entamait un doux mouvement, nous arrachant des soupirs et des gémissements mal maîtrisés.

- « Bella, c'est si bon... »

Je ne pus lui répondre autrement que par un gémissement. Il relevait la tête vers moi pour m'embrasser et accélérait un peu la cadence. Le rythme faisait grimper la tension entre nous, je le sentais vivre en moi et l'émotion de ces retrouvailles grisaient mon plaisir intense. Mes plaintes d'amour et mes supplications vinrent à bout de ses nerfs, il entrait dans un mouvement encore plus fort et je me sentais partir... Mes muscles se serraient sur lui et il semblait être sur le point de se laisser aller.

- « Bella... J'ai besoin de... Viens... Viens avec moi... »

- « Ouiii... »

Ses quelques mots avaient eu raison de moi. Raison de nous. Un dernier grognement. Un dernier gémissement. Il se déversait en moi. Je touchais les étoiles du plaisir. C'est haletant que nous relâchions nos muscles, savourant ces moments de délices. Edward retombait sur nos corps emmêlés en sueurs. Il m'offrait un baiser délicat tandis qu'il se retirait de moi et vint ensuite s'allonger au plus près de mon corps.

- « Ca va ? » me demanda-t-il alors qu'il me tenait serré contre lui.

J'hochai la tête, avant de me tourner vers lui et d'embrasser ses lèvres d'un baiser chaste.

- « Je crois que les millions de femmes qui fantasment sur toi ont raison de le faire » dis-je dans un rire mais apparemment ma dernière réflexion ne le fit pas rire au contraire, elle le plongea dans ses pensées.

- « Tu penses à quoi ? » demandais-je avant d'embrasser sa joue et faire glisser une de mes mains sur son torse, je m'amusais à dessiner des cercles imaginaires.

- « Je vais demander à mon attaché de presse de faire un communiqué pour dire que je ne suis pas avec Tanya, ne veux pas que tu souffres de cette histoire, tu es assez bien pour moi Bella tu es même trop bien pour moi je ne veux pas que tu penses le contraire, je ne veux pas que tu en doutes »

- « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Edward »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « L'image du couple que vous formez va servir à la promotion du film que vous tournez en ce moment, briser cette image va nuire à la promotion. »

- « Je m'en moque le plus important c'est nous deux, c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse, je t'ai déjà fais souffrir à cause de ça, je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je sais que ça ne fait que deux mois qu'on est ensemble mais je veux te dire quelque chose Bella. »

- « Tu me fais peur Edward » dis-je dans un sourire qui devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace.

Il me sourit à mon tour et lorsqu'il se mit à parler je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Comme les derniers ce chapitre ne se termine pas avec beaucoup de suspence, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! ^^

A bientôt


	11. I Love You

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous pour vos messages de soutien c'est vraiment très sympa de votre part ! Merci aussi aux personnes qui me laissent régulièrement des reviews qui me mettent en alerte et dans leurs favoris. Désolé encore une fois je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux sans comptes, mais je suis vraiment pressée par le temps.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 9

**I Love You **

_- « L'image du couple que vous formez va servir à la promotion du film que vous tournez en ce moment, briser cette image va nuire à la promotion. »_

_- « Je m'en moque le plus important c'est nous deux, c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse, je t'ai déjà fais souffrir à cause de ça, je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je sais que ça ne fait que deux mois qu'on est ensemble mais je veux te dire quelque chose Bella. »_

_- « Tu me fais peur Edward » dis-je dans un sourire qui devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace._

_Il me sourit à mon tour et lorsqu'il se mit à parler je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça._

- « Je ne veux pas t'effrayée mais je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne alors je veux que tu me fasses la promesse de ne plus douter de mon amour pour toi »

Mon cerveau c'était arrêté lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, j'étais incapable de répéter les paroles qui avaient suivis, il aurait très bien pu me dire qu'il était père de quintuplés que ça n'aurait pas retenu mon attention.

Oh mon Dieu, il m'aimait ! C'était juste impossible enfin si c'était possible mais ça ne l'était pas. Heureusement que j'étais la seule à pouvoir entendre mes pensées sinon je crois bien qu'il y a longtemps qu'on m'aurait envoyé dans un hôpital psychiatrique avec toutes les conneries qui me passaient par la tête à longueur de journée.

Je le regardais toujours lui aussi me regardait et apparemment il était en train d'attendre une réponse de ma part. Deux options : soit il m'avait demandé quelque chose juste après sa déclaration, soit il s'attendait à ce que je lui dise que je l'aimais en retour.

Dans les deux cas j'étais dans une merde internationale ! Je ne l'avais pas écouté ensuite donc je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait pu me poser comme question et pour ce qui est du fait de lui dire que je l'aimais c'était juste hors de question !

Mais tout ceci ne changeait pas le fait qu'il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose de moi alors comme à chaque fois que je me trouvais dans une situation comme celle la, je mis les pieds dans la plat. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu lui dire une telle chose !

Mais bon je suppose que c'est le revers de la médaille lorsqu'on passe son temps à regarder les rediffusions de la série Newport Beach sur France 4.

- « Merci » dis-je avant de fermer les yeux et de prier pour disparaitre comme par magie tellement je me sentais stupide.

C'est à ce moment la que j'ai entendu son rire, il riait ? Comment pouvait-il rire dans un moment pareil ? Ne pouvait-il pas juste mettre fin à ce supplice ? Non bien sûr il allait en profiter pour me charrier comme il le faisait à chaque fois que je me retrouvais dans ce genre de situation c'est-à-dire environ une fois tous les deux jours. Je le détestais !

Enfin je croyais le détester, mais la signification du mot haine prit tout son sens pour moi lorsque après avoir bien rit il osa se moquer un peu plus de moi.

- « Euh merci » dit-il avant de repartir de plus belle.

J'avais toujours les yeux fermés et je n'avais certainement pas l'intention de les ouvrir, il était hors de question que je fasse face à son regard, je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais me débrouiller pour sortir de cette chambre te de cette maison avec les yeux clos mais j'allais le faire !

Mais il dut s'apercevoir que ses moqueries ne me faisaient pas rire lorsque je me redressai de l'autre côté du lit pour me retrouver dos à lui. Immédiatement, ses rires cessèrent comme par magie, il se mit derrière moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou tellement il était proche de moi lorsqu'il prit la parole.

- « Bella »

J'ouvris les yeux, je pouvais le faire puisque de toute façon je n'étais pas face à lui, je cherchais du regard mes sous vêtements, j'allai me lever pour partir à la recherche de ses dernières lorsqu'il m'en empêcha, je me rassie donc sur le lit.

Il était toujours derrière moi, il utilisa une de ses mains pour mettre mes cheveux d'un même côté afin d'approcher ses lèvres de mon cou et de déposer un baiser à la base de mon cou.

- « Tu ne veux pas te retourner pour que je puisse te regarder pendant qu'on parle ? »

Je haussai les épaules, quelques secondes après je l'entendis soupirer puis sortir du lit, il se positionna devant moi et s'agenouilla à mes pieds. Je savais pertinemment que fermer les yeux une autre fois était puéril et que ça ne ferait que retarder l'échéance.

- « J'étais sérieux Bella, je t'aime et je veux que tu t'en souviennes à chaque fois que tu auras peur pour nous deux. »

Il était trop mignon pour que je lui fasse la tête alors qu'il venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait, je serai vraiment un monstre si j'osais gâcher ce moment la avec lui et puis honnêtement je n'avais qu'une envie : c'était me blottir contre lui.

- « Tu peux me le promettre ? » demanda-t-il sans quitter mes yeux.

Je le regardais avec interrogation, qu'est-ce que j'étais censée lui promettre ? Je ne pouvais pas lui promettre que moi aussi je l'aimais, présentement je n'en étais pas capable.

- « Est-ce que tu peux me promettre de te souvenir que je t'aime à chaque fois que tu auras peur pour notre relation ? Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

«- Oui » répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Un sourire illumina son visage lorsque je lui répondis par l'affirmative, il avait l'air tellement heureux qu'on avait l'impression que je venais de lui offrir le plus merveilleux des cadeaux.

- « Edward, je suis désolé »

Cette fois c'était à son tour de me regarder avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne voyait pas ce que je voulais lui dire, à mes yeux ça paraissait tellement évident !

- « Tu es désolé de quoi Bella ? »

- « Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu viens de me dire »

Alors que je pensais faire face à une dispute, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de mon petit ami, il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur le front.

- « Je ne t'ai pas dis que je t'aimais pour que tu fasses la même chose Bella. Je te l'ai juste dis parce que je voulais que tu le saches, prends ton temps, je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Et surtout ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes si tu ne le penses pas, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai avant de l'attirer vers moi pour l'embrasser, cet homme était vraiment un ange ! J'étais vraiment tombé sur le mec parfait, bon ok il avait déconné il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça mais qui ne faisait pas une bêtise au moins une fois dans sa vie ?

Vraiment, il était juste parfait ! Je crois que je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant et pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi attentionné à mon égard …

- « Tu es un ange tombé du ciel » murmurais-je avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Je l'attirai vers le lit pour qu'il s'allonge et me blottit contre lui, mon visage était enfoui contre le creux de son épaule, mes doigts parcoururent les pectoraux d'Edward et je les fis glisser jusqu'à son nombril avant de remonter une nouvelle fois un peu plus haut, je m'amusais à dessiner des cercles imaginaires sur sa peau.

Je relevai mon visage vers le sien pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- « Tu es sûre que tu ne ferais pas mieux d'aller travailler ? »

Lorsqu'il me regarda il afficha un faux air choqué.

- « Tu veux me virer de mon propre lit, de ma propre maison ? »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à sa réflexion avant de lui faire tape sur l'épaule.

- « Sérieusement, je ne veux pas te causer des ennuis »

- « T'inquiètes pas, dans mes souvenirs tu ne m'as fais que du bien » répondit-il avec un air aguicheur avant d'éclater de rire.

- « C'est du joli Mr Cullen »

- « Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne t'y attendais pas » répondit-il sans cesser de rire une nouvelle fois.

- « Tu devrais peut-être y aller, on t'a pas appelé ? »

L'expression de son visage me fit comprendre de manière très clair qu'on avait du l'harceler pour qu'il aille au boulot, immédiatement je me mis à culpabiliser.

- « Tu sais quoi, tu vas y aller de toute façon j'ai un truc à faire donc je ne vais pas pouvoir rester »

- « T'es sûre ? »

- « Oui, j'ai une fille de la fac qui m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'ils faisaient des groupes de travail, je vais y aller ça va me permettre de récupérer ce que j'ai loupé aujourd'hui. »

- « D'accord, mais fais quand même attention à qui tu fréquentes, si il y a bien une leçon que j'ai appris en faisant ce travail la c'est bien de ne pas se fier aux apparences. »

- « Oui ne t'inquiètes pas et puis généralement, je ne me laisse pas faire lorsqu'on m'embête. »

- « Je te crois sur parole sur ce point la » répondit-il dans un sourire.

- « Bon allez file ou tu vas vraiment te faire crier dessus, je vais aller chez moi me préparer. »

Nous sortîmes en même temps de chez lui, il me raccompagna à la porte de chez moi et m'embrassa longuement avant de filer puis il revint sur ces pas et s'approcha de moi.

- « Tu viens me voir sur le tournage tout à l'heure ? »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Tu viendras ? »

- « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, en plus c'est de ma faute si tu leur a fais perdre plusieurs heures de travail. »

- « Tu resteras avec moi » dit-il en me prenant la main

- « Bon d'accord, je t'appelle avant de venir » dis-je avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Je rentrai donc chez moi et filai sous la douche, je m'habillai rapidement d'un short en jean avec un débardeur avant de repartir de plus belle chez Eric, heureusement sa maison ne fut pas très difficile à trouver.

Vu que j'allais chez Eric, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce que ce soit lui qui ouvre mais non, lorsque je sonnais à la porte c'est Jessica qui se dirigea vers moi tellement vite que j'aurais presque pu dire qu'elle courait.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me souriait comme ça ? Je m'attendais au pire, cette fille avait quelque chose derrière la tête, je ne savais pas c'était quoi mais ça ne me disait rien qui vaille …

- « Edward Cullen hein ? » dit-elle avec un petit sourire coquin.

Et merde, l'une des seules personnes que je connaissais de la fac et qui m'avait paru sympathique savait que je sortais avec Edward, pour la discrétion on repassera une autre fois !

Maintenant c'était officiel j'allais être cataloguée comme la fille qui sortait avec Edward Cullen, bien sûr ça je le savais déjà lorsque j'avais accepté de devenir sa petite amie mais lorsque je voyais tout les changements que ça provoquait je réalisais à quel point cette décision aurait des conséquences sur ma vie de tous les jours.

- « Je préférerai qu'on en parle pas si ça ne te dérange pas trop »

- « Oh … Bon comme tu veux, je te pose juste une question. Est-ce qu'il est aussi beau dans la vraie vie que dans les journaux ? »

Non mais c'est pas vrai pourquoi est-ce que toutes les filles résumaient Edward à son physique ? Des fois j'avais vraiment l'impression que la gent féminine réfléchissait plus avec ses hormones qu'avec son cerveau.

Personnellement j'avais déjà vu Edward jouer et il était clair qu'il avait un véritable talent alors lorsque j'entendais des choses comme ça, ça avait vraiment le don de m'énerver. Heureusement qu'il était reconnu par les professionnels du métier !

- « Tu sais qu'il n'a pas été nominé aux Golden Globes deux fois parce qu'il est beau pas vrai ? »

Une fois que j'avais prononcé cette phrase, Jessica devint rouge pivoine, pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi qui rougissait lorsqu'on me parlait. Bon ok, je m'en voulais un peu de la mettre mal à l'aise surtout que dans le fond si on y réfléchissait bien elle n'avait rien dit de méchant mais ce genre de réflexion avait quand même le don de m'énerver.

Alors comme la bonne poire que j'étais je lui souris afin de lui montrer qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

- « Excuse moi, j'ai juste eut une journée pas très agréable »

La vérité c'était que ma journée avait été plus qu'agréable grâce aux mains expertes d'Edward, mais bon je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas le considérer que comme un bout de viande. Bon ok, je le pouvais mais ce ne serait pas très judicieux de ma part et puis elle n'avait jamais dis ça.

En fait ce n'était ce qu'elle avait dis qui me faisait sortir de mes gonds, c'était la manière dont elle me regardait lorsqu'elle l'avait dis, à croire que j'étais possessive vis-à-vis d'Edward.

- « C'est pas grave, viens on entre »

C'est ce qu'elle disait maintenant mais encore une fois je voyais à son regard qu'elle n'avait pas finis de me poser des questions.

Mais bon apparemment, elle n'avait pas prévu de me cuisiner tout de suite puisqu'elle me laissa tranquille pour le reste de la séance de travail.

En ce qui concernait les autres personnes avec qui on bossait, je n'étais pas dupe et je voyais bien que de temps en temps quelques uns me jetaient des coups d'œil mais dès que je croisais leurs regards, ils tournaient la tête.

Mis à part ces quelques détails, notre séance de travail se passa plutôt bien même si certains étaient curieux ce qui en fin de compte était tout à fait légitime personne ne me posa de questions embarrassantes.

Comme promis, une fois que je sortis de chez Eric, j'appelai Edward pour lui dire que j'arrivai seulement à mon arrivée ce n'était pas lui qui m'attendait mais son attachée de presse : un blonde sublime.

- « Tu dois être la fameuse Bella » dit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- « Oui c'est ça »

- « Celle qui nous cause autant de soucis, tu sais qu'à cause de toi la promotion du film va être gâchée ? »

- « J'avais dis à Edward que … »

Mais cette pimbêche ne me laissa pas le temps de lui répondre, elle me coupa carrément la parole.

- « C'était une question rhétorique » dit-elle en soufflant bruyamment pour bien me faire comprendre que je la soulais.

Niveau cassage d'ambiance, je crois qu'elle a la palme. Si cette fille ne travaillait pas avec Edward je crois bien que je l'aurais remise en place mais bon nuire à Edward par mon comportement était la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

- « Je m'appelle Rosalie, autant que tu connaisses mon prénom vu qu'on va certainement se voir très souvent »

Pour mon plus grand malheur … Attendez une minute pourquoi est-ce que je la verrai souvent après tout elle ne faisait que travailler avec Edward et puis on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que je venais souvent le voir sur le tournage.

Elle dut voir que je ne voyais pas le rapport puisqu'une nouvelle fois, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de me répondre.

- « En plus d'être l'attachée de presse d'Edward je suis aussi sa sœur par la même occasion. Je pensais qu'il te l'aurait dis vous qui êtes si proches » dit-elle en mimant des guillemets lorsqu'elle prononça les deux derniers mots sans oublier de faire une grimace pour aller avec.

- « Bon suis moi je vais t'emmener jusqu'à sa loge pour que tu l'attendes, il en a encore pour dix minutes avant sa pause »

Sans un mot je la suivais donc en essayant de me faire remarquer le moins possible, heureusement pour moi la malchance légendaire qui me caractérisait depuis ma plus tendre enfance ne se manifesta pas lorsque j'étais avec Rosalie. Je n'avais nul doute sur le fait que si je m'étais ramassée comme une crêpe à côté d'elle elle ne se serait pas gênée pour rire.

Une fois arrivée dans la loge d'Edward, qui était en réalité une caravane garée sur un parking parmi une vingtaine d'autres caravanes du même genre je m'assis sur un canapé.

J'observai un peu la décoration comme chez Edward tout était très simple, il y avait juste quelques photos collées sur le mur dont une de lui et moi prise il y a seulement deux semaines.

Avant que je puisse détailler les autres, la porte de la caravane s'ouvrit, un grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que ce n'était pas Edward qui était entré mais la fille avec qui je l'avais surpris devant le restaurant : Tanya Denali.

- « Edward n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

- « Non, je suis en train de l'attendre »

- « Bella c'est ça ? »

- « Exactement » dis-je avec le plus de politesse possible même si à ce moment précis je n'avais qu'une seule envie : lui sauter au cou.

- « Justement je voulais te parler seule à seule »

- « Je t'écoute »

- « On se tutoie ? » demanda-t-elle avec un air hautain

- « Premièrement tu m'as tutoyé en la première et deuxièmement vu que t'essayes de me piquer mon mec je pense que ça créé des liens » répondis-je avec ironie.

- « Ton mec ? » demanda-t-elle en pouffant. « Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, Edward et moi on est fait pour être ensemble, tout le monde le sait et tout le monde le veut »

- « Sauf lui apparemment, enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre lorsqu'il t'a rejeté la dernière fois »

- « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu n'es qu'une gamine, je suis venu te prévenir : sors de sa vie »

- « Et toi sors d'ici » lui dis-je, je sentais que je n'allais pas pouvoir garder mon calme encore très longtemps.

- « Je crois que c'est plutôt à toi de t'en aller, c'est toi qui n'a pas ta place à ses côtés »

Je la regardai d'un air mauvais, cette fois c'était trop, je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus.

- « Tu sais un jour j'ai une amie qui m'a dis que quand la parole n'était pas suffisante il fallait utiliser le langage des signes »

C'est à ce moment que je choisis de lui mettre une claque dont elle se souviendra durant des années tellement ma main avait fait de bruit sur sa joue.

- « Je crois bien qu'elle avait raison » conclus-je.

Bien évidemment, c'est à ce moment la que la porte de la caravane s'ouvrit sur son propriétaire.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton vert vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est motivant pour écrire lol

A bientôt


	12. He Belongs to Me

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon alors je vais faire très vite, je me suis dépêchée pour voir faire ce chapitre parce que lundi je pars jusqu'a samedi pour passer la troisième partie de mon BAFA en gros j'ai tout fais dans l'urgence pour que vous ayez ce chapitre afin qu'il n'y a pas trop d'attente.

Aujourd'hui encore je ne peux pas répondre au reviews je me dépêche de poster je dois filer chez ma tante pour les 18 ans de ma couz il est 12h56 et je suis censée y être à 13h00 autant dire que je ne suis pas en avance lol bref tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai une bonne raison de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews, je vais essayer de le faire ce soir mais je ne promets rien vu que je pars lundi pour 6 jours et je n'ai pas encore fais ma valise.

Après voici le dixième chapitre, un énorme merci à Galswinthe qui est désormais ma correctrice c'est grâce à elle si vous trouvez ce chapitre sans fautes d'orthographe lol

Petit message que tiftouff19 comprendra et peut-être d'autre si vous lisez sa fic : vive Doudou mdr

Bonne lecture

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 10

_Je la regardai d'un air mauvais, cette fois c'était trop, je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus._

_« Tu sais un jour j'ai une amie m'a dit que quand la parole n'était pas suffisante il fallait utiliser le langage des signes »_

_C'est à ce moment que je choisis de lui mettre une claque dont elle se souviendrai durant des années tellement ma main avait fait de bruit sur sa joue._

_« Je crois bien qu'elle avait raison » conclus-je._

_Bien évidemment, c'est à ce moment là que la porte de la caravane s'ouvrit sur son propriétaire._

Automatiquement, je me tournais vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Il était impossible de savoir si Edward avait vu ce qui venait de se passer ou s'il avait entendu les dernières paroles que Tanya et moi venions d'échanger.

Et voilà, les problèmes entre Edward et moi étaient à peine réglés que je me mettais de nouveau dans la merde. J'allais finir par croire que notre relation n'allait jamais pouvoir être tranquille. En fait, je m'attendais simplement à ce qu'Edward me crie dessus pour ce qu'il avait vu mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça c'est passé.

Il posa tout d'abord ses yeux sur Tanya.

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? »

Sa voix était des plus calme, il semblait impassible, ne laissait rien transparaitre, il m'était impossible de deviner ses pensées à ce moment précis.

« Je voulais juste te parler de la prochaine scène qu'on doit tourner ensemble mais je vois que tu as de la compagnie, ça peut attendre » dit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

On se retrouvait maintenant que tous les deux, il referma la porte derrière Tanya et finit par enfin me faire face. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre, la dernière chose que je voulais c'était m'engueuler avec lui à propos de cette pimbêche.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » me demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

Hein ? Alors je ne comprenais vraiment pas, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce qu'il me demande si j'allais bien. En réalité, je m'attendais à une bonne vieille dispute pas à ça. Il dut voir l'incompréhension dans mes yeux car il parla une nouvelle fois.

« Je sais à quel point Tanya peut être désagréable lorsqu'elle s'y met »

« Aussi désagréable que Rosalie ? » dis-je dans un petit rire même si honnêtement j'avais envie de tout faire sauf de rire suite à mon altercation avec Tanya.

Dès qu'il entendit ma dernière phrase, il scruta mon visage attentivement, c'était comme si il cherchait quelque chose.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû venir te chercher moi-même mais j'étais occupé, je suis désolé. Elle n'a pas été trop méchante ? Elle a tendance à être froide avec les personnes qu'elle ne connait pas surtout lorsqu'elles ne sont pas connues. Rosalie pense que toutes les personnes qui me parlent le font par intérêt »

Et bien au mois ça expliquait son attitude vis-à-vis de moi-même si à mes yeux ça n'excusait pas tout, être poli envers les personnes qu'on ne connait pas était tout de même la base.

Mais ce n'est pas ce point là qui avait retenu toute mon attention, pourquoi m'avait-il demandé si tout allait bien alors que logiquement il aurait dû me réprimander ? Ce n'était pas que j'aimais me disputer avec lui, loin de là. Non, c'était juste que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Tanya ? » me demanda-t-il finalement, je pouvais voir une lueur d'appréhension dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

« Rien, j'étais au téléphone avec Alice je venais juste de raccrocher lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte. Tu sais à quel point l'écouter demande de l'énergie » dit-il dans un petit sourire qui se voulait certainement rassurant.

« Alors comment est-ce que tu sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demandais-je intriguée.

« L'expression de vos deux visages quand je suis arrivé mais aussi et surtout parce que je connais Tanya »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire Edward ? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te parler de ça surtout vu ce que tu m'as confiée tout à l'heure »

« Et moi je pense que tu devrais parler avant que je ne me fasse des films, tu commences à me faire peur Edward »

Dès qu'il entendit qu'il commençait à me faire peur il s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe avant de m'attirer sur un canapé qui était dans la caravane, il s'assit puis me fis asseoir sur ses genoux en entourant ma taille de ses bras.

« Hey tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tout à l'heure tu m'as fait une promesse, tu te souviens ? » me demanda-t-il avant de remettre en place une de mes mèches de cheveux.

« Tu ne t'entends pas parler » répondis-je aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire à propos de Tanya Edward ? Dis-moi, de tout façon je sais qu'elle te veut, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire que ça »

Il souffla un bon coup et se pinça l'arrête comme pour se calmer avant de prendre la parole, il me faisait définitivement peur.

« C'est juste que je la connais Bella. Je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose elle l'obtient »

« Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que tu vas finir par retomber dans ses bras ? » demandais-je dans un murmure tellement les paroles que je venais de prononcer m'effrayaient mais à la tête qu'il tirait lorsque je dis ça je compris que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher. »

_J'essaye juste de traduire ce que tu me dis crétin ! Bon ok, ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver, ça ne te mènera à rien Bella._

« Ce que j'essaye de te dire Bella, c'est que lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose elle fait tout pour l'obtenir même si elle doit écraser les autres pour ça. »

« Comment ça elle est prête à écraser les autres ? »

« Si elle doit te faire souffrir pour m'avoir, elle le fera et elle n'ira pas de main morte lorsqu'elle agira, c'est pour ça que je veux savoir si quelque chose s'est produit quand je n'étais pas là »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux être ami avec une personne comme ça ? » demandais-je sans pouvoir contenir le dégoût dans ma voix, ça me choquait.

« Écoutes, là n'est pas la question et lorsque tu es juste ami avec elle c'est une personne géniale, je n'avais pas prévu ce qui s'est passé entre nous et surtout je n'avais pas prévu d'être sa prochaine cible »

« Ne fais pas ça Edward. Ne chante pas ses louanges devant moi »

« C'est pas ce que je fais Bella. Au contraire, je sais comment elle est, tout ce que je veux c'est te protéger. »

« Me protéger de ta nymphomane d'amie ? »

« Bella … »

« Je l'ai giflée »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as demandé ce qui s'est passé je te réponds : je l'ai giflée et entre nous ça m'a fait un bien fou »

« Je suppose que si tu l'as giflée c'est qu'elle a dû faire ou dire quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu, je peux savoir si ça en valait la peine au moins ? »

« Tu veux dire mis à part le fait que je l'ai vu te supplier que vous vous mettiez ensemble ? » répondis-je avec ironie.

« Bella, je suis sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pour que tu la gifles ? »

« Je ne te le dirai pas, je ne suis pas ce genre de filles, je ne suis pas une pauvre petite chose fragile que tu dois à tout pris protéger et je déteste la délation par-dessus tout. »

« C'est pas une question de dénoncer, je veux juste savoir ce qui s'est passé »

« Et bien tu ne sauras pas, alors autant parler d'autre chose » dis-je avant de plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes. L'effet fut instantané, il resserra immédiatement sa prise sur moi pour que je sois plus proche de lui.

« Tu sais que tu es diabolique ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque entre deux baisers. « Mais je ne vais pas abandonner pour autant »

« Ah oui ? » demandais-je utilisant une de mes mains pour la glisser sous sa chemise, je pouvais caresser à ma guise ses abdominaux. « Je ne veux pas que ça nous gâche la vie, de toute manière je n'ai pas l'intention de la croiser plus que nécessaire, alors on oublie, le chapitre est clôt et puis j'ai des projets plus intéressants pour nous deux »

C'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un frappa à la porte comme un bourrin, je jetais un regard interrogateur à Edward. Était-ce Tanya qui était revenue en mode guerrière ?

« Allez Edward il est temps de retourner bosser, ça t'apprendra à venir avec trois mille heures de retard, et m'obliges pas à venir te chercher moi-même »

« C'est qui ? »

« Emmett, mais je ne pense pas que le moment soit approprié pour les présentations, tu as déjà assez rencontré de membres de ma famille pour le moment, si tu le rencontres lui, je crois que tu vas finir traumatisée par les Cullen » dit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

« Emmett c'est celui qui fait toujours des blagues salaces ? »

« Tu as bien cerné le personnage » répondit-il avant d'éclater de rire. « Je ne lui ai pas dit que tu étais là, je ferais mieux d'y aller avant qu'il ne découvre que tu es ici, crois-moi il ne lâchera pas avant que tu aies rougi une bonne dizaine de fois. »

Je me levais et me détachais à regret de ses bras.

« Je vais sûrement rentrer tard ce soir, on se verra demain comme ça je ne te réveillerai pas. »

« Je vais finir par faire un double de mes clés pour toi comme ça on aura plus ce problème là » dis-je dans un sourire.

« Ce ne serait pas déplaisant » répondit-il. « Bon allez je file, sors d'ici cinq minutes après moi pour être sûr qu'il ne te voit pas et n'oublies pas que je t'aime »

Je frissonnai face à ces derniers mots mais souris tout de même avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Je n'étais pas prête à lui dire que je l'aimais mais une chose était sûre, je ne me lasserai jamais de l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aimait.

Je fis donc ce qu'il me demanda et attendis quelques minutes avant de sortir heureusement pour moi je ne croisai ni Rosalie ni Tanya et je trouvai la sortie toute seule comme une grande.

Une fois arrivée chez moi, je me préparai un plat surgelé, je n'avais vraiment pas le courage de cuisiner tout ce que je voulais c'était poser mes fesses sur mon canapé et ne plus en bouger et c'est d'ailleurs ce que je fis.

Mon esprit vagabonda sur diverses choses avant que je ne commence de nouveau à penser à Tanya ce qui était inévitable surtout si je prenais en considération le fait qu'Edward m'avait dit que cette fille était capable de tout, Dieu seul savait qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire en à ce moment précis pour draguer mon homme.

Il fallait que je connaisse mon adversaire : je me dirigeai sur mon pc portable, une fois qu'il fut allumé j'allai sur Google et tapai le nom de Tanya Denali, j'allai sur le premier site qui lui était consacré et farfouillai un peu dedans bien que je ne trouve pas grand-chose susceptible de m'aider.

Je ne voyais pas en quoi le fait qu'elle détestait le caramel et qu'elle soit allergique à la cannelle allait m'aider à résoudre le problème Tanya Denali, je ne me forçai même pas à aller dans la galerie photos ou dans la vidéothèque, je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie de l'entendre dire à quel point Edward était merveilleux car comme la cruche qu'elle était j'étais persuadée qu'elle bavait sur lui pendant presque toutes ses interviews, en même temps pouvais-je la blâmer de l'aimer ?

Oui ! Absolument, car ok les sentiments n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait contrôler mais les actes et les paroles oui, alors j'avais tout à fait le droit de la détester, au vu de ce qu'elle faisait c'était même un devoir.

Bref, j'éteignis mon ordinateur portable et pris mon mobile pour appeler Angela, le prix de cette communication allait probablement me coûter la peau des fesses mais j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un et qui d'autre que ma meilleure amie était le mieux placé pour le faire ?

Par chance, elle décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie.

« Isabella Marie Swan tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour appeler à cette heure ci » dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Merde le décalage horaire ! J'avais complètement zappé !

« Edward m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ? » dis-je d'une voix mal assurée attendant de savoir si c'était assez important pour qu'elle accepte de s'être fait réveillée mais vu le cri qu'elle poussa ça devait l'être.

« Ok, tu as toute mon attention » dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

« C'est pas ça qui est important, enfin si ça l'est, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. Tu sais qui est Tanya Denali ? »

À ce moment Angela éclata de rire.

« Qui ne sait pas qui est Tanya Denali ? »

« Euh moi jusqu'à ces derniers mois »

« Toi ce n'est pas pareil tu vis sur Swanland » dit-elle aussi simplement que si elle m'annonçait la météo.

« C'est un compliment ? »

« Prends le comme tu veux, alors dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes si je connais Tanya Denali ? »

« Parce qu'elle est mon ennemi public numéro 1 »

« Pire que Mike Newton ? »

« Pire que Mike Newton »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter un jugement aussi sévère ? »

« Elle m'a fait comprendre très clairement que j'étais une moins que rien et que je n'avais rien à faire avec Edward, que c'était elle qui devait être avec lui et pas moi. En gros que je ne le méritai pas. »

« C'est quoi son problème ? Elle croit que parce qu'elle s'est fait refaire les seins et qu'elle a joué deux scènes d'amour avec lui elle mérité le titre de petite amie d'Edward Cullen ? »

Angela et sa franchise … Bien évidement, elle ne s'arrêta pas là.

« Tu sais à qui elle me fait penser ? À mon petit frère, il croit que parce qu'il a trois poils sur le menton c'est un homme »

Cette fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« T'en as parlé à Edward ? »

« Il m'en a parlé de lui-même, il m'a dit qu'il savait comment elle était et qu'il savait aussi qu'elle était prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait mais le problème c'est que ce qu'elle veut en ce moment c'est lui »

« Et alors ? Parce que Madame veut elle croit qu'elle va avoir ? »

« Apparemment, elle obtient tout ce qu'elle veut. »

« Et bien elle va apprendre qu'il y a une première à tout dans la vie »

« Ce n'est pas aussi facile Angela, si tu avais vu son regard quand elle m'a dit ça, elle ne plaisantait pas »

« Et moi je suis persuadée que le regard d'Edward était au moins aussi intense lorsqu'il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait si ce n'est plus de toute façon si ce n'est pas le cas je prends le prochain vol pour Los Angeles et je lui fais la peau des fesses »

« Et bien je vais le prévenir qu'il va devoir faire attention » dis-je dans un sourire.

« Sérieusement Bella, ce mec tient à toi je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour le croire, vu la manière dont il prend soin de toi je n'ai aucun doute la dessus. »

« Je sais Angie, je sais c'est juste que tout ça est nouveau et ça m'effraie un peu, mais je sais que maintenant qu'il est dans ma vie, je ne pense pas que je vais me pouvoir me passer de lui, c'est une bouffée d'oxygène pour moi de l'avoir à mes côtés »

« Tu lui as dit ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce que tu viens de me dire idiote, tu lui as dit ? »

« Je devrais ? »

« Bella ce mec t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ! »

« Je sais Angie et il sait que je tiens à lui, je ne suis juste pas prête à lui dire ça »

« Ok, bon tu sais quoi on en reparlera demain, parce que là il est trois heures du matin et l'appel du lit est beaucoup trop fort pour que j'arrive à y résister »

« D'acc', je t'appelle en sortant de cours »

« Ok, bonne nuit »

Je terminai la soirée devant ma télé, heureusement que ce n'était que le début de l'année scolaire car une chose était sûre dans quelques jours le travail que j'aurai à fournir serait beaucoup plus difficile que flemmarder devant ma télévision et appeler ma meilleure amie.

Les jours de la semaine passèrent tellement vite que sans que je m'en rende bien compte on était déjà samedi, ce qui voulait dire shopping avec Alice, je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir de passer l'après midi avec une fille qui semblait sympathique ou si au contraire je devais avoir peur vu toutes les anecdotes qu'Edward m'avait raconté sur elle.

Je sortis de chez moi pour aller jusqu'à la boîte aux lettres afin de récupérer le courrier, la plupart étaient des factures, il n'y avait qu'une seule lettre manuscrite, je l'ouvris, je ne voyais pas trop qui aurait pu m'envoyer une lettre.

Ce que je vis me glaça le sang, en fait je crois bien que si le contenu ne m'avait pas fais aussi peur j'aurai éclaté de rire : une personne m'avait écrit un message sur une feuille blanche avec des lettres découpées dans un journal, c'était digne d'un mauvais polar.

Le message disait : « Edward est à moi, je suis sa plus grande fan, je le suis depuis ses débuts, tu n'es rien, quittes le ou tu le regretteras. »

Dès que j'eus fini de lire, je poussai un cri d'horreur. Directement je me demandai si Tanya pouvait être l'auteur de ce message mais je me rendis bien vite à l'évidence : c'était impossible.

Cette fille était jalouse mais pas folle, elle ne ferait pas ça, ses actes pour m'écarter d'Edward elle les faisait avec subtilités, elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'aussi flagrant car c'était une preuve que je pourrais montrer à Edward, elle n'était pas stupide.

Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule option envisageable : une fan d'Edward m'en voulait de sortir avec lui et elle avait bien l'intention de me pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que je renonce à lui.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui me mettent en favoris et en alerte, vous aussi n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews xD

Bonne semaine à tous on se revoit à mon retour pour un nouveau chapitre !


	13. I'm Here For You

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello Everybody ! Je suis désolé pour l'attente de ce chapitre généralement je ne mets pas aussi longtemps mais après mon retour je ne me suis pas mise directement à l'écriture du chapitre 13, je me suis reposée parce que ma semaine de BAFA était intensive lol

Bon alors pour ce chapitre, j'ai enfin réussi à faire un lemon par moi-même même si je ne garantie pas le résultat, mais bon vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ^^

Je tiens à remercier tiftouff19 que je n'ai pas arrêté de soulé avec ce lemon et qui m'a supporté quand même lol

Et également Galswinthe qui a corrigé ce chapitre ! Encore une fois c'est grâce à elle si vous pouvez lire un texte qui n'est pas bourré de faute lol

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 13

**I'm Here For You**

_Le message disait : « Edward est à moi, je suis sa plus grande fan, je le suis depuis ses débuts, tu n'es rien, quitte le ou tu le regretteras. »_

_Dès que j'eus fini de lire, je poussai un cri d'horreur. Directement; je me demandai si Tanya pouvait être l'auteur de ce message mais je me rendis bien vite à l'évidence : c'était impossible._

_Cette fille était jalouse mais pas folle, elle ne ferait pas ça, ses actes pour m'écarter d'Edward elle les faisait avec subtilité. Elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'aussi flagrant car c'était une preuve que je pourrais montrer à Edward, elle n'était pas stupide._

_Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule option envisageable : une fan d'Edward m'en voulait de sortir avec lui et elle avait bien l'intention de me pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que je renonce à lui._

***

La semaine qui suivit cette lettre fut juste horrible, cette lettre m'avait perturbée ce qui était compréhensible et vu que je gardais tout ça pour moi c'était encore pire, l'idée d'en parler à Edward m'avait bien traversé l'esprit mais je l'avais très vite abandonnée.

Je savais que si je lui en parlais il en ferait des tonnes, il était d'ordinaire déjà très protecteur avec moi dans la vie de tous les jours, il se sentait coupable de me faire endurer toute la pression médiatique qu'exigeait son métier alors si il découvrait qu'on m'avait menacé je n'osais pas imaginer comment il réagirait.

Il serait bien capable d'engager un garde du corps qui me suivrait partout et je n'étais pas prête à ce que quelqu'un épie le moindre de mes faits et gestes, je savais que je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'une personne me suive à chaque fois que je faisais un pas.

Je savais aussi qu'Edward m'en voudrait s'il découvrait ce que je lui cachais mais peut-être n'y avait-il pas de raison de paniquer ? Après tout jusqu'à présent cette lettre avait été la seule que j'avais reçu alors peut-être que ce serait la dernière ? En tout cas je croisais les doigts de toutes mes forces pour que ce soit le cas.

Penser que cette lettre était juste une tentative d'intimidation me rassurait mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être sur mes gardes vingt quatre heures sur vingt et sept jours sur sept depuis que je l'avais reçu.

Je savais que mon comportement n'était pas le même qu'auparavant, depuis une semaine j'agissais étrangement et je savais aussi qu'Edward l'avait remarqué mais il ne m'avait pas encore fais le moindre commentaire sur mes actes.

Je lui fournissais des excuses bidons lorsque je voyais qu'il me regardait de manière étrange face à mon comportement et il faisait semblant de me croire, je savais qu'il ne me croyait pas, je pouvais le voir dans son regard mais tant qu'il me laissait tranquille je n'allais pas chercher plus loin.

Ce soir Edward était censé venir chez moi pour une soirée ciné, je lui avais laissé le choix du film mais lorsqu'il me glissa le film Bodyguard entre les mains ma réaction fut catégorique.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Depuis quand les mecs aiment les films d'amour ? »

« Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir si ton copain faisait l'effort de t'apporter une histoire belle comme celle-ci. »

« Et bien tu as eu tort. » Répondis-je sur la défensive.

Dernièrement, j'étais tout le temps sur la défensive, une nouvelle fois il le remarqua mais il ne dit rien, il me fixa quelques secondes comme si le fait de me regarder lui donnerait la réponse mais il se résigna avant de partir à l'attaque.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? »

« Rien, je ne veux juste pas voir ce stupide film, c'est un crime peut-être ? »

La raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas voir Bodyguard était évidente, l'histoire du film me rappelait beaucoup trop ma situation actuelle et je ne voulais pas passer les prochaines heures à paniquer parce que je regardais sur un écran une histoire qui pourrait m'arriver.

Edward s'approcha doucement de moi, il passa une de ses mains sur mon visage et me caressa la joue droite du bout des doigts avant de venir m'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Tu peux tout me dire tu le sais ? »

« Je sais c'est juste que je ne veux pas voir ce film, c'est tout. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as été sur la défensive toute la semaine ? »

Vite, il me fallait un mensonge qui passerait comme une lettre à la poste, il me fallait quelque chose de plausible qui ferait qu'il arrêterait de se poser des questions, qu'il apprenne la vérité était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin présentement.

« Je suis désolé, c'est la fac qui me stresse, j'ai plein de boulots, des fois j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas m'en sortir. » Dis-je avec un regard coupable priant de toute mes forces pour qu'il croit à mon baratin.

Immédiatement l'expression de son visage s'attendrit, l'inquiétude qui y régnait, laissa instantanément place au soulagement, il devait être ravi que je n'ai aucun problème important, si seulement il savait …

« Tu aurais dû me le dire. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. »

Il était tellement adorable que je ne résistai pas à l'envie d'embrasser ses lèvres, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que dernièrement on avait eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps tous les deux entre la séance shopping avec sa sœur samedi dernier, le boulot pour la fac et le tournage de son film les moments entre nous deux s'étaient fait rare.

Je libérai enfin ses lèvres et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé avachis l'un sur l'autre, je ne prêtai pas attention au film que nous regardions, je savais juste que j'avais obtenu gain de cause et qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Bodyguard.

Je sentais Edward me caresser de temps en temps, à chaque fois je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire, il était tellement tendre et attentionné … Et surtout il était extrêmement compréhensif, il ne me prenait pas la tête pour un oui ou non.

Après le film, nous nous couchâmes rapidement, il était fatigué et de mon côté j'étais exténuée, nous n'avions pas l'énergie suffisante pour nous faire des câlins.

« Bonne nuit mon cœur. » Susurra-t-il dans mon oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

Edward s'endormit très rapidement, moi j'eus beaucoup plus de mal et pourtant le rythme calme de sa respiration m'apaisait et me berçait mais je dus mettre au moins une bonne heure avant de fermer l'œil alors je m'adonnais à mon activité favorite depuis ces derniers mois : contempler Edward.

J'adorai le regarder dormir, il semblait si paisible loin de tous les tracas d'Hollywood et puis je pouvais le regarder sans peur de passer pour une psychopathe, bien sûr c'était normal qu'une fille regarde son copain mais je n'aimais pas que l'on me voit le scruter pendant un long moment, j'avais peur que des personnes puissent trouver ça malsain.

Je m'endormis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte mais pour mon plus grand malheur ce n'était pas pour me plonger dans un rêve où tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

_Je ne savais pas où j'étais, il n'y avait aucun élément de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais qui pourrait m'aider à découvrir où j'étais. J'étais assise sur une chaise en bois au milieu d'une pièce vide, mes mains étaient attachées à la chaise avec une corde._

_Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Je ne savais pas vraiment depuis combien de temps j'étais là mais ça devait faire un long moment._

_Je restais le visage baissé sur mes pieds comme si ces derniers étaient la chose la plus passionnante que je n'avais jamais vu de toute ma vie, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je n'avais aucun moyen de sortir d'ici, je n'avais même pas mon portable pour appeler à l'aide._

_J'étais en train d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables quant à la suite des événements lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit, je n'avais pas dû voir la lumière depuis un moment car automatiquement mes yeux se plissèrent le temps de s'habituer au rayon qui illuminait la pièce._

_La lumière était tellement forte pour mes yeux que je ne pouvais pas voir distinctement la personne qui venait d'entrer mais bon il ne fallait pas avoir fait médecine pour comprendre que ce n'était pas une personne qui me voulait du bien._

_« Je t'avais prévenu Isabella »_

_Une voix de femme._

_« Je t'avais prévenu, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Sans que je puisse comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je reçus une claque magistrale sur ma joue droite._

_« Règle numéro 1 : quand je parle tu me réponds. »_

_Cette personne était tarée, qui pouvait m'en vouloir à ce point là ? Et de quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait bon sang ?_

_« Je t'avais prévenu ou pas ? Ne t'avais-je dit de t'éloigner d'Edward mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Pourtant je t'aime bien Isabella enfin bientôt je dirai je t'aimais bien. Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que je te laisse tranquille après que tu m'aies désobéis ?! »_

_Cette fille était malade, complètement malade, qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire la laisser son délirer toute seule ou bien y participer ?_

_« Alors je t'avais prévenu ou pas ? »_

_Deuxième claque_

_« Oui. » Répondis-je d'une voix à peine audible._

_« Oui quoi ? »_

_« Oui tu m'avais prévenu. »_

_« Bien et maintenant tu vas devoir payer.»_

« BELLA ! »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me criait dessus ? Je lui avais répondu, je n'avais rien fait pour la contrarier alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il me criait dessus ? Je sentais des mains se faufiler sur mon corps, plus particulièrement sur mes épaules.

On me secouait, j'étais sûre qu'il allait remonter ses mains jusqu'à mes épaules pour pouvoir m'étrangler, il m'avait dit qu'il voulait me faire payer.

« Bella réveille-toi ! »

De nouveau je sentis ses mains sur mon corps, mes yeux étaient clos, je ne voulais pas le regarder, affronter tout ça sans le regarder dans les yeux serait plus facile. Pourquoi m'en voulait-on de fréquenter Edward ?

« Bella réveille-toi ! »

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'on me disait, je ne cherchai pas à comprendre la seule chose que je voulais c'était qu'on me laisse tranquille, je commençai à me débattre, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, je voulais qu'il me lâche.

Tout à coup, je me réveillai en sursaut, tout avait disparu, la pièce effrayante, la fille qui voulait me faire du mal, j'étais de nouveau dans ma chambre mais je sentais toujours des mains sur mes épaules, je tournais la tête vers la gauche, Edward me regardait, ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude.

« Tout va bien mon cœur, c'était un cauchemar. » Dit-il tout bas comme si il avait peur de m'effrayer avant de m'attirer vers lui pour que je puisse me blottir dans ses bras.

Automatiquement, je me débattis ses mains me rappelaient celles de la fille de mon cauchemar, mais il ne me laissa pas faire et m'attira de plus belle vers lui, en faisant des cercles apaisants dans mon dos avec le bout de ses doigts.

« Bella ma chérie, c'est moi Edward, c'était un cauchemar c'est finit maintenant, tout va bien. Tu vois tout va bien ? » Dit-il une nouvelle fois en me caressant le visage et en m'embrassant sur mon front.

J'étais collée contre lui, ma tête était enfouie dans son cou, l'odeur de son cou m'apaisait et me calmait, c'était enivrant et ça avait le don de me faire me sentir mieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard lorsque mon rythme cardiaque s'était calmé et que j'arrêtai de trembler, je le regardai, je pouvais voir qu'il scrutait mon regard à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Tu veux me parler de ton cauchemar ? »

« Je ne m'en souviens plus. »

« En tout cas, ça avait l'air de t'effrayer, ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller, tu es sûre que ça va aller ? » Me demanda-t-il, une fois encore, sa voix trahissait son inquiétude.

J'acquiesçai en le laissant me bercer doucement, il fredonnait une chanson que je ne connaissais pas, je le regardai, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter un tel homme ? Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je me jetais sur ses lèvres.

Au début, il parut assez surpris mais il approfondit le baiser, je glissai une de mes mains sur son torse pour le caresser, il me laissa faire mais lorsque je descendis ma main un peu plus bas vers l'élastique de son pantalon, il me stoppa avec une de ses mains.

« T'es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« J'ai l'air de douter ? » Dis-je de manière suggestive.

« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça parce que tu ne te sens pas bien juste après ton cauchemar. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de reposer ma main là où elle était pour défaire l'élastique de son pantalon pour de bon cette fois ci.

« Arrête de jouer les gentleman et fais moi l'amour Edward Cullen. »

J'eus à peine le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il me sauta dessus et bien au moins il n'était pas difficile à convaincre. Très vite je sentis ses mains se balader sur tout mon corps et plus particulièrement sur ma poitrine qu'il caressait sans jamais cesser de m'embrasser.

Je retirai rapidement mon haut de pyjama pour qu'il puisse me toucher plus facilement, je déposai une myriade de baisers dans son cou avant de descendre petit à petit vers le haut de son torse puis vers son nombril, une fois que j'atteignis son boxer je relevais la tête vers lui avec une pointe de malice dans le regard.

« Tu veux me tuer Bella Swan ? » Demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

Il me taquinait, je savais qu'il me taquinait, je n'avais jamais essayé de faire ce genre de caresse à un homme et il le savait. Il le savait et il connaissait aussi mes limites, il savait que je n'étais pas encore prête pour ça et il respectait mon choix sans me mettre la pression.

Il me taquinait mais il savait aussi que ça me gênait de ne pas pouvoir lui donner quelque chose que n'importe quelle bimbo d'Hollywood était en mesure de lui donner, je dus rougir car il m'attira vers lui pour que mon visage soit de nouveau vers le sien.

« On en a déjà parlé, je ne veux pas que tu te prennes la tête avec ça. Je t'aime telle que tu es, avec tes qualités, tes défauts, tes limites, tes cycles menstruels, tes sautes d'humeurs, avec tout ce qui fait que tu es toi alors ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, sinon je vais me sentir mal. »

J'acquiesçai sans rien dire et repris possession de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, je sentis ses mains dans mon dos venir défaire mon soutien gorge afin de libérer ma poitrine, il put ainsi me caresser sans aucun obstacle.

Les deux seules barrières qui restaient entre nous étaient mon shorty et son boxer, il prit le temps de m'embrasser un peu partout, il était tendre et doux, je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de mon cauchemar mais je le trouvais particulièrement attentionné ce soir, il l'était toujours mais particulièrement ce soir.

« Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses Mademoiselle Swan. » Dit-il dans un sourire dans détacher ses lèvres des miennes, quelques secondes plus tard je sentis ses doigts qui glissaient mon shorty vers le bas de mes jambes.

Je l'aidai à enlever le dernier de mes vêtements avant de m'attaquer à son boxer, nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux nus.

Il me fit m'allonger confortablement sur le lit sans cesser de parcourir mon corps de ses mains expertes, c'était dingue les sensations que le simple contact de ses doigts avec ma peau pouvait provoquer.

Il me fit écarter doucement les jambes et se plaça entre celles-ci, avant de plonger son regard dans le mien et de m'embrasser une dernière fois, quelques instants plus tard il était en moi.

Il bougea doucement avant de prendre à chacune de ses nouvelles poussées un rythme un peu plus soutenu, je me cambrai le sentant mieux en moi et passai mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon épaule avant de me dire des mots rassurants.

« Je t'aime Bella Swan, avec moi à tes cotés tout ira bien, tu n'as plus de raison de faire des cauchemars, si tu savais comme je t'aime … » Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille d'une voix rauque.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour arriver au paroxysme de mon plaisir et quelques secondes plus tard c'est lui qui se déversait en moi. Il se retira et nous restâmes blottis ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre. De temps en temps, il déposait un baiser sur ma tempe ou ma joue avant de me susurrer à l'oreille qu'il m'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne.

Si il savait à quel point moi aussi je l'aimais…

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais seule dans mon lit, je restai quelques instants allongée à contempler le mur lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, je m'enroulai dans les draps et me dirigeai vers la salle à manger.

Il était en train de s'affairer à mettre des viennoiseries qu'il avait acheté sur un plateau, je reculai sans faire de bruit et retournai dans la chambre pour m'allonger en faisant semblant de dormir.

J'avais toujours rêvé de prendre le petit déjeuner au lit et me faire servir par Edward Cullen et qui mieux que lui-même pouvait que parfaire ce rêve et puis si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, j'espérais bien pouvoir prolonger nos ébats de la nuit passée à ce matin.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard j'entendis des pas dans la chambre avec un bruit de vaisselle, il posa le plateau et s'approcha du lit.

« Bella mon amour…» Susurra-t-il tout en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Je fis semblant de m'éveiller et après quelques secondes, je passai mes bras autour du cou d'Edward pour l'attirer à moi, en moins de deux secondes il se retrouva allongé sur moi mais il se tenait sur ses coudes pour ne pas m'écraser avec son poids.

« Allez debout la marmotte, je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner. »

« Tu es un ange, mon ange. » Répondis-je avant d'embrasser ses lèvres que j'aimais tant. « Et si je n'avais faim que d'Edward Cullen ?! »

« Je crains ne pas avoir ça au menu ce matin.» Dit-il en se retenant pour ne pas rire.

« Vraiment ? Parce que moi je suis sûre que si tu faisais un petit effort, tu pourrais m'aider à assouvir ma faim. »

Il me regarda en grimaçant.

« Je dois aller bosser dans dix minutes. »

Je l'observai avant de hausser les épaules.

« C'est amplement suffisant. »

Je commençai donc ma journée par un tour gratuit au septième ciel… Une fois qu'Edward fut partit, je savourai mon petit déjeuner sans quitter le sourire qui était suspendu à mes lèvres depuis que je m'étais réveillée ne repensant plus à mon cauchemar d'hier soir.

Je filai sous la douche et me revêtis d'un mini short en jean avec un débardeur blanc avant de prendre mon sac à main. Je passai prendre le courrier avant d'aller à la fac et malheureusement je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas pu échapper à mes cauchemars bien longtemps.

Dans une grosse enveloppe marron, je trouvai une photo de moi sur laquelle était dessinée une cible rouge sur mon visage avec un mot en bas à droite qui faisait office de légende et d'explication : « Je t'avais prévenu, maintenant tu vas devoir payer.»

Je poussai un cri d'horreur face à la ressemblance des propos qui étaient écrit sur la feuille et de ceux que j'avais entendu dans mon cauchemar...

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Et voila ^^ Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé du lemon ? Pitié ne soyez pas trop dur c'est mon premier lol

Vous avez des idées sur la suite de l'histoire ? A votre avis elle va le dire à Edward ou pas ? ^^

A la prochaine


	14. It Sould Be A Day Like The Others

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici un nouveau chapitre, ça fait une semaine que j'ai posté le dernier je crois j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster le prochain avec la reprise des cours lundi je ferai au mieux mais dans le meilleur des cas il sera la le week end prochain et dans le pire je ne sais pas du tout ^^ Merci à Galswinthe qui a corrigé ce chapitre encore une fois c'est grâce à elle si ce nouveau chapitre n'est pas bourré de fautes ^^

**Réponse aux reviews : **Merci à Bee qui a pris le temps de laisser une review à chacun des chapitres de cette fic, c'est vraiment très gentil à toi !

Anomyme08 = Désolé je n'ai pas pu répondre à toi review je crois que tu n'as pas activé l'option MP sur ton profil mais merci pour ta review !

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 14

**It Sould Be A Day Like The Others**

POV Edward

Bella se comportait de façon étrange depuis environ une semaine, je supportais ses sautes d'humeur sans rien dire mais j'avais fini par lui poser la question. Elle m'avait répondu qu'elle était fatiguée par le travail des cours, je n'avais rien dit je l'avais juste prise dans mes bras.

Honnêtement je ne pouvais pas lui jeter la pierre, elle avait bien le droit d'être irascible de temps à autres surtout qu'il y avait aussi le fait que les paparazzis s'amusaient à la prendre en photo dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion et aussi à lancer des rumeurs plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Je savais qu'elle souffrait énormément de cette situation mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour y remédier mis à part la quitter et bien évidemment c'était totalement exclue alors j'essayais de la soutenir du mieux que je pouvais en ayant des petites attentions pour elle mais je savais que ça ne lui faisait pas oublier.

Je venais de la quitter, cette nuit elle avait fait un cauchemar et on avait finit par faire l'amour, ça faisait un petit moment qu'on n'avait pas passé un moment aussi agréable et ce matin j'avais dû la quitter très tôt pour aller travailler.

Dès que j'arrivais je tombais sur Emmett, je le regardai en haussant un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de si bonne heure ? »

« C'est Rosalie, elle m'a forcé » dit-il d'un air bougon. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, Emmett se comportait comme un grand enfant heureusement que sa compagne Rosalie était là pour le secouer de temps à autre. C'est dingue comment cette femme pouvait le mener par le bout du nez, les voir ensemble était un spectacle à ne manquer sous aucun prétexte.

Lorsque je vis Emmett avec un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres je ne pus m'empêcher de me mettre sur mes gardes, ce mec était imprévisible en fait c'était un peu comme une version masculine d'Alice sauf que ma sœur ne faisait pas de blagues salaces au contraire d'Emmett qui ne se gênait pas pour mettre les gens dans des situations embarrassantes.

« Alors comment ça va avec Belli Bella ? »

« Tout va pour le mieux, merci de demander » dis-je pour couper court à la conversation, Emmett n'était définitivement pas la personne idéale avec qui il fallait parler de relations amoureuses.

« Oh allez raconte tout à tonton Emmett ! Je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie » dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Bon ok, il n'était pas la bonne personne pour parler de relation amoureuses mais seulement lorsque tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Emmett adorait taquiner les personnes qui vivaient dans leur petite bulle de bonheur mais lorsque ses amis avaient des soucis, il était le premier à proposer son aide.

« Je te raconte si tu enlèves ce sourire de ton visage » répondis-je enfin après avoir pesé le pour et le contre.

« Tu as toute mon attention oh grand Edward » dit-il avant de poser une main sur son cœur comme si il portait serment.

Je savais que ce serait le mieux que je pourrais obtenir de lui alors je ne cherchai pas à ce qu'il soit un peu plus sérieux, de toute façon je le connaissais lorsque j'entrerai dans le vif du sujet il arrêterait instantanément ses bêtises.

« C'est Bella, je sens qu'elle ne va pas bien en ce moment. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Elle est très sensible, elle a des sautes d'humeurs, des fois on marche dans la rue et je la sens sur la défensive. »

« Cherche pas plus loin » me coupa-t-il comme si la réponse était évidente, je le regardai avec un sourcil relevé pour lui faire comprendre que j'attendais l'explication du sage Emmett.

« Edward, Edward, Edward… On voit que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les relations sérieuses mais heureusement pour toi grand frère Emmett est là » dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, Emmett était certainement un des mecs qui avait eu le plus de conquêtes dans toute son existence, pendant un moment il terminait chaque soir avec une fille différente si ce n'était pas deux, il s'était seulement assagi lorsqu'il avait rencontré Rosalie sa compagne.

« Dit celui qui n'a eu qu'une relation sérieuse de toute sa vie ? »

Emmett fit alors un geste avec ses mains pour m'ordonner de me taire comme si ce que je disais n'était pas assez intéressant pour qu'il s'attarde dessus.

« Tu veux mon conseil d'expert ou pas ? »

« Ce sera toujours mieux que rien… »

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heure c'est que les Anglais débarquent. »

Je le regardais un peu dubitatif, les anglais débarquent ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ses conneries ? Et voila je voulais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui et lui il me parlait d'anglais qui débarquent, au moins la prochaine fois je savais que je n'irais pas lui parler de mes problèmes.

« Je pensais que je pouvais te parler sérieusement mais apparemment non, alors excuse-moi mais je vais aller réviser mon texte. »

Il prit un air choqué, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit encore pour qu'il fasse cette tête ? Pour en rajouter dans le mélo il ouvrit grand sa bouche avant de poser sa main dessus, il semblait interloqué.

« Oh mon Dieu tu ne connais pas les noms codés ? »

Bienvenue dans Emmettland, un monde où il faut être au moins aussi dingue que lui pour comprendre ce qu'il raconte.

« Oh mon dieu. » répéta-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu me réponds si je te dis le beaujolais nouveau est arrivé ou les invités du mois ? »

« Que t'as trop bu ? »

« Mais non Edward, les RÈGLES ! » hurla-t-il comme un dingue ce qui attira l'attention de toutes les personnes qui étaient plus ou moins à proximité de nous c'est-à-dire la moitié du plateau vu que nous n'étions pas dans ma loge, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : merci Emmett.

Après l'avoir fusillé du regard parce qu'il avait hurlé, je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de dire mais j'exclus très vite cette éventualité c'était impossible : tout d'abord parce que nous avions fait l'amour hier soir et que si Bella avait eu ses règles je m'en serai rendu compte mais aussi et surtout parce que lorsque c'était le cas elle me le disait.

Nous n'avions aucuns rapports sexuels pendant qu'elle était indisposée et puis Bella n'était pas le genre de femme à être insupportable durant ces quelques jours alors ça ne pouvait pas être pour ce motif qu'elle agissait de la sorte, lorsque je le dis à Emmett il me suggéra autre chose.

« Pour ce qui est du fait qu'elle est toujours sur la défensive lorsque vous sortez c'est sûrement parce qu'elle a peur qu'on vous prenne en photo, non ? Toi tu as l'habitude alors ça ne te gêne plus quand tu sors mais elle c'est tout nouveau. »

« Je trouve que ça ne colle pas, elle a toujours été plus ou moins prudente lorsqu'on sort tous les deux mais pas à ce point là, c'est limite si elle ne regarde pas plus derrière elle que devant elle. »

« T'as essayé de lui parler ? »

« Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle était fatiguée à cause de la fac. »

« Tu penses qu'elle ment ? »

« Je ne sais pas d'un côté je me dis qu'elle n'aurait aucune raison de mentir, elle sait qu'elle peut me faire confiance et tout me dire, je lui aie répété à plusieurs reprises et je lui montre chaque jour, mais d'un autre côté lorsque je vois son comportement je me pose vraiment des questions. »

« Je pense que tu devrais la laisser, si elle doit te dire quelque chose elle t'en parlera d'elle-même, si tu vas la voir elle va se braquer et tu n'obtiendras rien de bon et puis si ça se trouve ce n'est qu'un petit passage à vide, ça arrive à tout le monde »

« Je vais faire ça, merci Emmett » dis-je avant de lui faire une tape sur l'épaule.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'amènes pas à la maison ? Peut-être que ça la rassurerait, la dernière fois tu m'as dit qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle et qu'elle avait peur de ne pas être assez bien pour toi, si tu l'amènes à la maison elle va commencer à intégrer le fait que vous deux c'est du sérieux et que tu ne te fous pas d'elle. »

« Je ne pense pas que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas dans son assiette. »

« Peut-être pas mais peut-être que ça joue un peu, ça plus autre chose c'est peut-être ce qui fait qu'elle ne va pas bien et puis ça fait quoi deux mois et demi que vous êtes ensemble ? Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois autant accrochée à une fille. »

« Elle a quelque chose de spécial cette fille » dis-je d'un air rêveur.

« Et puis honnêtement, tu sais bien que tout le monde va lui réserver un très bon accueil, particulièrement Alice elle n'arrête pas de me casser les pieds avec Bella. »

« Tout le monde je n'en suis pas sûre, Rose ? »

« Rose je m'en occupe, je vais la travailler au corps » répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil qui me faisait clairement comprendre qu'il allait la travailler au corps aussi bien au sens figuré qu'au sens propre.

« Tiens quand on parle du loup. »

C'est à ce moment là que Rosalie arriva, elle me fit la bise avant de coller ses lèvres contres celles d'Emmett, si ça ne tenait qu'a Emmett il collerait Rosalie toute la journée mais Rosalie tenait à ce que, au travail leur relation, ne soit pas visible de tous même si tout le monde savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? »

« Bella » répondis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Ah »

Ah ?

« Tu peux préciser ta pensée ? »

« Non c'est bon tant que ça reste de l'amusement ça ne me dérange pas. »

Que des personnes qui ne me connaissaient pas disent tout et n'importe quoi sur la relation que j'avais avec Bella ça pouvait encore passer mais que Rosalie, une personne qui faisait pratiquement partie de ma fille se permette de casser Bella s'en était trop ! Déjà qu'on avait le soutien de très peu de personnes alors si en plus ma propre famille était contre nous, ça n'allait pas aller.

Personnellement je pouvais le supporter parce que je connaissais Rosalie et aussi et surtout parce que ça faisait des années que je supportais les rumeurs et autres conneries alors que Bella c'était tout nouveau pour elle, elle ne connaissait personne et en plus elle était sur le devant de la scène par ma faute.

« J'espère que tu te comporteras bien avec elle la prochaine fois que tu la verras. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de passer mon temps libre avec ta copine du moment Edward. »

« Premièrement Bella n'est pas ma copine du moment et deuxièmement tu vas devoir faire un effort parce que j'ai bien l'intention de l'inviter chez mes parents pour diner. »

« J'ai pas l'intention de donner l'impression à cette fille que je l'aime bien juste pour te faire plaisir Edward. »

« Tu ne la connais même pas Rosalie ! » répondis-je en haussant le ton.

« Mais toi non plus Edward, arrête de te faire des illusions, elle est avec toi parce que tu es célèbre et parce que tu as de l'argent. Je le connais le numéro de la fille timide, elle ne va pas me la faire. »

« Elle ne savait pas que j'étais acteur, on s'est même disputé à cause de ça. »

« Oh je t'en pris Edward, ne me dis pas que tu l'as cru. C'est comme si je disais que je ne savais pas qui était Zac Efron. »

« C'est qui Zac Efron ? » demanda alors Emmett.

Je crois bien que si je n'avais pas été aussi énervé j'aurais bien éclaté de rire tellement mon frère était incorrigible. Dès qu'il y avait une bêtise à faire, elle était pour lui. Ni moi ni Rosalie ne prîmes le temps de lui répondre, nous étions bien trop concentrés sur notre discussion houleuse.

« Donc si je te comprends bien, la seule raison pour laquelle les gens s'intéresseraient à moi c'est parce que je suis célèbre et j'ai de l'argent, c'est bien ça ? »

« C'est pas ce que je suis en train de dire Edward. »

« Alors expliques moi parce que honnêtement, je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu essayes de me dire. »

« Ce que je te dis c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui sont mal intentionnées et qui s'intéressent à toi pour ce que tu peux leur apporter. »

« Comme tu l'as dit il y a beaucoup de personnes mais pas tout le monde, je connais Bella elle n'est pas comme ça. »

« Mais ouvre les yeux Edward ! »

« Puisque tu es si sûre de toi pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas vérifier ta théorie lors du dîner ? T'as qu'à lui poser des questions et tu verras bien ce qu'elle te répondra puisque tu es une pro du mensonge apparemment. »

« Pas de problème, dis-moi la date et je serais là tu peux me faire confiance. »

Une fois que le sujet fut clôt je laissai Rosalie et Emmett pour aller au maquillage, j'avais perdu un temps fou à discuter avec ces deux là et du coup j'étais à la bourre, je restais environ quarante cinq minutes à me faire pomponner bien que je déteste ça. Une fois ma transformation terminée je retournai dans ma loge, il me restait trente bonnes minutes avant de commencer à tourner. Je décidai d'appeler Bella, je n'aurai certainement pas l'occasion de lui parler avant un bon moment.

« Comment ça va ma puce ? »

« Bien, je suis à la cafétéria de la fac. »

« Il ne doit pas y avoir grand monde, il n'y a aucun brouhaha. »

« Oui je sais, il est encore un peu tôt mais comme j'étais en avance j'en aie profité pour me poser un peu. »

« Tu vas mieux que cette nuit ? »

« Oui ça va merci. »

« En fait je t'appelle pour te proposer quelque chose, je me demandais si tu étais d'accord pour venir manger chez mes parents ? »

« Manger chez tes parents ? » répéta-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

« Oui, t'inquiète pas ça se passera bien, ils ont très hâte de rencontrer la personne qui me fait sourire. »

« Euh je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Edward. »

« Allez en plus il y aura aussi Alice et mon frère. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Il y aura également leurs compagnons respectifs. »

« Donc il y aura Rosalie ? »

« Oui mais je te collerai, tu ne seras jamais toute seule d'accord ? »

« Écoute je dois y aller là mais on en reparle plus tard. »

« Ok, fais attention à toi. »

« Merci toi aussi. »

Je sais que ça stressait énormément Bella de rencontrer ma famille mais j'y tenais beaucoup et puis je savais que c'était sérieux entre nous deux, il y avait aussi le fait que ma mère Esmée n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions sur elle comme ça elle pourrait la voir en chair et en os.

Bien évidemment il y avait le problème Rosalie, je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, je savais qu'elle allait cuisinier Bella comme il le fallait mais je n'allais pas la quitter d'une semelle pour la stopper lorsque c'était nécessaire et puis il y avait aussi Alice qui était avec moi, je savais qu'elle adorait Bella elle me l'avait répété en long en large et en travers.

Pour ce qui était d'Emmett je savais qu'il saurait calmer Rosalie dans ses ardeurs, la seule fois où il avait rencontré Bella c'était lorsqu'il avait cru que c'était un paparazzi mais il lui suffisait de voir comment elle me rendait heureux et comment je me comportais depuis que je la connaissais pour qu'il soit de notre côté.

Mes parents n'en parlons pas, ils souhaitaient la rencontrer depuis la première fois que je leur en avais parlé, plus particulièrement Esmée qui ne cessait de me parler de Bella à chaque fois que je la voyais ou que je lui parlais au téléphone.

J'eus à peine le temps de raccrocher que la porte de ma caravane s'ouvrit : Tanya. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencée… Depuis ce qui c'était passé entre Tanya et Bella je parlais toujours autant à Tanya mais je me méfiais d'elle, je savais qu'elle était susceptible de faire n'importe quoi lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose et en l'occurrence elle me voulait moi.

Elle et moi nous étions toujours bien entendu et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça change à partir du moment où elle ne faisait rien qui pourrait me mettre en colère ou détruire notre amitié. Bien sûr, je ne disais pas à Bella que je passais énormément de temps mais vu que Tanya avait le rôle principal du film à mes côtés elle devait s'en douter.

D'ailleurs, elle ne me posait jamais de question sur elle mais je savais que ça l'angoissait alors j'essayais de la rassurer comme je le pouvais même si ce n'était pas toujours évident puisque la plupart du temps, elle préférait ne pas me parler de ses doutes, la dernière fois que nous en avions parlé c'était lors de notre réconciliation.

« Bonjour Edward » me dit-elle avant de s'approcher de moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

« Salut, ça va ? »

« J'ai pas beaucoup dormi mais bon, c'est de ma faute. »

« T'es sortie faire la fête hier soir ? »

« Oui j'ai été au club Les Deux avec Jane. »

Jane était une autre actrice qui bossait sur le film, nous n'étions pas particulièrement très proche mais nous n'étions pas ennemis non plus, en réalité on ne se connaissait pas vraiment, en même temps depuis que je fréquentais Bella, j'avais plus ou moins arrêté de sortir tous les soirs en soirée.

« Tu t'es couchée à quelle heure ? »

« Quatre heures du matin. »

« En effet. » dis-je dans un sourire

« Donc si je fais des choses irrationnelles ou que je ne ferais pas d'habitude, ne m'en veux pas trop. »

Cette fille était très forte pour faire des sous-entendus qui passaient comme une lettre à la poste mais je comprenais tout à fait ce qu'elle essayait de me dire et le mieux pour moi était de la stopper avant qu'elle ne commence à divaguer et à élaborer un plan machiavélique.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je t'arrêterai avant que tu ne fasses une connerie. » rétorquai-je d'un ton sans appel.

Elle dût comprendre le message car par la suite je n'eus le droit à aucun sous-entendu de ce genre, nous répétâmes nos scènes quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'on nous appelle sur le plateau.

La journée fut comme tous les jours assez fatigante, mais je ne me plaignais pas il y avait des métiers beaucoup plus difficile que celui d'acteur. Comme d'ordinaire je rentrai chez moi, je pris une douche et me changeai avant d'aller retrouver Bella.

Mais lorsque je sonnais à sa porte personne ne vint m'ouvrir, elle ne m'avait pourtant pas dit qu'elle comptait aller quelque part ce soir, j'haussai les épaules et rentrai chez moi, j'essaierai d'ici une demi-heure ou trois quart d'heure.

Je savais que j'étais toujours en train de la couver alors pour une fois je me dis que j'allais prendre mon mal en patience avant de la harceler de messages, je passai le temps qu'il me restait à flâner sans réel but, puis je pris mon script et relu quelques scènes.

Je fus tellement pris dans mon travail que je ne me rendis pas compte que plus d'une heure et demi s'était écoulée depuis que j'avais été chez elle, il était temps de vérifier une autre fois, mais lorsque j'y retournai personne n'ouvrit la porte.

Là, je commençai à m'inquiéter, d'ordinaire elle me disait toujours si elle sortait quelque part alors qu'on devait se voir, j'essayais d'appeler sur mon portable mais je tombai sur son répondeur. Je me souvins qu'elle avait fait un double de ses clés et qu'elle me les avait donné, j'allai les chercher et ouvris la porte.

La maison était plongée dans le noir, il ne semblait pas y avoir grand monde, j'allumai les lumières et me dirigeai vers sa chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible, peut-être était-elle en train de dormir profondément ?

Mais la seule chose que je trouvai fut un bout de papier sur son lit, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Je pris le papier entre mes mains et commençai à lire.

« Edward, je suis retourné en France. Toi et moi on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble, on perd notre temps, je ne t'aime pas, je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps. Je pense que le mieux ce serait de faire comme si on ne s'était jamais rencontré. Bonne Continuation, ne cherche pas à me contacter, je veux que ça s'arrête là. »

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Et voila fin du chapitre ^^

A partir de maintenant une review = un teaser alors n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton vert lol

A la prochaine !


	15. I Feel So Sad And Stupid

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

**Note de l'auteur : **Donc voici enfin le prochain chapitre, bon alors je sais que je n'ai jamais fixé de date exact pour la publication de mes chapitres et que j'ai toujours publié quand j'en avais plus ou moins envie et plus ou moins le temps mais je dois juste vous prévenir que mes publications seront un peu plus espacées dorénavant, je viens d'entrer à la fac dans une filière double cursus et le travail est juste immense ce qui me laisse beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Donc tout ça pour dire que en **aucun cas **je n'abandonne cette fiction mais ne vous étonnez pas si je ne poste pas aussi souvent que d'habitude je ne peux pas vous donner d'estimation mais ne vous inquiéter pas ce ne sera pas une publication tous les deux moins non plus hein lol Je pense que ce serait plus proche de toutes les deux semaines ou toutes les trois semaines en fonction du travail que j'aurais et du temps libre dont je disposerai.

Encore une fois merci à Galswinthe pour sa correction !

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 15

**I Feel So Sad And Stupid**

**POV Bella**

Voilà six mois que j'avais quitté ou plutôt fuis les États-Unis et Edward, je n'avais plus eu de ses nouvelles, je m'étais assurée pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. J'avais changé mon numéro de téléphone et résilié l'abonnement de mon ancien pour qu'il ne puisse pas me contacter via mon mobile. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas venir me voir en France.

Edward savait que j'habitais à Paris mais il ne connaissait pas mon adresse exact et dès que j'étais rentrée je m'étais mise sur liste rouge des fois qu'il ait la bonne idée de contacter les services de renseignements français. En fin de compte l'avoir rencontré là-bas avait au moins une bonne chose vu qu'il ne connaissait pas mon adresse en effet il avait jamais eu besoin de savoir où j'habitais.

J'avais très mal vécu cette séparation, pendant plusieurs semaines je m'étais comportée comme un robot, j'allais en cours, je rentrais chez moi, je bossais et je passais ma nuit à pleurer dans mon lit mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

C'est moi qui avais pris la décision de tout plaquer et de rentrer chez moi, bien sûr je ne l'avais pas fais avec plaisir mais je passais mon temps à me demander ce qui se serait passé si je lui en avais parlé ? Chaque seconde de ces derniers mois lorsque je ne travaillais pas je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter « Et si ? »

J'avais beau me poser cette question je savais très bien que si la situation se présentait à moi une nouvelle fois j'y ferai face de la même manière c'est-à-dire avec lâcheté, d'ailleurs à chaque fois que je repensais à cette folle qui m'avait menacé des frissons me parcouraient jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.

Je savais que maintenant que j'étais rentrée chez moi elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de me traquer mais cette histoire m'avait tellement fait peur que j'étais toujours sur mes gardes, j'avais beau savoir que c'était bel et bien terminé la preuve était que je n'avais plus eu aucune menace depuis mon départ mais c'était plus fort que moi je restais méfiante.

J'étais partagée entre deux état : le soulagement que ces menaces se soient arrêtées et la souffrance de ne plus être chaque jour aux côtés d'Edward. Parce que j'avais beau me dire que ce cauchemar était fini mais la fin du cauchemar de la folle avait marqué le début d'un autre cauchemar : vivre sans lui.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti le manque d'une personne, bien sûr lorsque j'étais à Los Angeles mes amis de France me manquaient terriblement mais ce n'était rien de comparable à ce que je vivais maintenant que je ne pouvais plus voir Edward. Pourtant je savais très bien que j'étais fortement attachée à lui mais pour me consoler je me disais qu'après quelques semaines je l'aurais oublié.

Le problème était que c'était maintenant que je réalisais que j'étais amoureuse de lui, je ne disais pas que je n'éprouvais rien pour lui lorsque j'étais là-bas mais le perdre m'avait fait prendre conscience de l'intensité de mes sentiments pour lui. Il était certain que mon histoire avec Edward n'était pas une petite amourette que l'on pouvait oublier en un claquement de doigts.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tenté de m'occuper l'esprit car même si au début je passais la plupart de mon temps libre à me morfondre dans mon lit, un jour j'avais essayé de me distraire pour ne plus y penser. Enfin, il serait plus juste de dire qu'Angela m'avait forcé à me bouger.

**Flashback**

_Trois semaines, trois semaines que j'avais tout quitté que je l'avais quitté, trois semaines que je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps pendant la nuit entière. Je me détestais pour tout, je me détestais pour l'avoir quitté, je me détestais pour me comporter comme une gamine à me morfondre, je me détestais pour lui avoir fais du mal._

_J'étais cachée sous ma couette, mon corps tremblait à cause de mes sanglots lorsque j'entendis un grand bruit : quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir avec force et énergie la porte de ma chambre._

_« Pour la millième fois de la journée je n'ai pas faim Maman ! »_

_Normalement j'aurais dû crié pour dire cette phrase mais ma voix était tellement étouffée par les sanglots que ces quelques mots s'étaient transformés en un simple murmure, je n'étais même pas sûre que ma mère ait pu entendre ce que je venais de dire. Sauf que ce n'était pas ma mère qui venait d'entrer dans ma chambre._

_« Isabella Marie Swan tu oses me parler sur ce ton ? » me demanda ma meilleure amie en imitant ma mère, assez mal je devais l'avouer._

_Je relevai ma couette et jetai un regard sur la porte d'entrée de ma chambre pour apercevoir Angela avant de me réfugier une nouvelle fois sous ma couette, j'étais comme dans une bulle protectrice dans laquelle je pouvais faire semblant l'espace de quelques heures de croire que tout ça n'existait pas, que tout ce qui c'était passé ne c'était pas réellement produit._

_Mais mon attitude n'était pas du goût d'Angela qui s'était rapprochée de mon lit et m'avait pris ma couette d'un coup sec pour la balancer de l'autre côté de ma chambre._

_« Bella, tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre ta vie comme une rejetée de la société parce que tu as un chagrin amoureux. »_

_Elle ne savait pas pourquoi j'étais partie de Los Angeles, la seule chose que je lui avais dit c'était qu'entre Edward et moi tout était finit, elle ne connaissait pas les détails en ce qui concernait notre __séparation, personne ne le savait, j'avais gardé cette histoire pour moi. Mais l'entendre dire ces paroles avaient été un déclic._

_« Ce n'est pas juste un chagrin amoureux » murmurais-je d'une petite voix._

_À partir de ce moment, je lui racontais tous les détails de l'histoire, au début elle avait voulu appeler Edward lui-même pour lui raconter toute la vérité._

_« Bella cette situation ne peut pas durer, tu n'es pas heureuse et je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas heureux non plus »._

_J'haussai les épaules, j'étais peut-être malheureuse mais sa tristesse lui passerait, il y avait tellement de distractions à Hollywood qu'il en trouverait bien une assez intéressante pour ne pas penser à moi, d'ailleurs j'étais sûre que c'était déjà chose faite._

_« T'en as pas marre de te dévaloriser comme ça tout le temps ? Si tu n'en valais pas la peine il ne se serait pas autant impliqué dans votre relation Bella ! Je dois reconnaître qu'il doit être assez énervé après toi mais lorsque tu lui expliqueras la situation je suis persuadée qu'il comprendra et te pardonnera. »_

_Dès que j'entendis cette suggestion, je secouai immédiatement la tête, je n'avais nullement l'intention de l'appeler pour lui raconter la vérité, j'avais déjà fais trop de dégâts à cause de moi il avait dû souffrir, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne lui avais laissé qu'un simple mot avant de partir._

_Je savais très bien ce que je faisais, en l'abandonnant avec un simple bout de papier sur lequel je lui disais que je ne l'aimais pas, je savais très bien qu'il serait en colère contre moi mais je m'étais dit que s'il éprouvait de la colère voir de la haine il passerait plus facilement à autre chose._

_Maintenant, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si c'était le cas ou pas, bien sûr si je le souhaitais je pouvais toujours me renseigner en tapant Edward Cullen sur Google et aller sur le premier site qui lui était consacré ou encore aller dans une librairie et acheter un ou deux magazines people mais je n'en avais pas envie._

_J'avais envie de savoir ce qu'il devenait, ça oui j'en avais envie mais je savais que si je prenais de ses nouvelles via des magazines people où les photos d'Edward étaient accompagnées de rumeurs plus farfelues les unes que les autres, je savais que ça me ferait plus de mal que de bien._

**Fin du Flashback**

C'est à partir de ce jour là que Bella Swan avait commencé à redevenir une habitante de la planète Terre, car avant ce jour où Angela était venu dans ma chambre pour me secouer on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que j'en menais large.

Au début je la suivais dans ses activités et puis petit à petit je sortais avec mes amis par moi-même je ne me contentais plus de suivre comme un petit chien ma meilleure amie, j'aimais toujours Edward et je pensais chaque jour à lui mais disons qu'après ces six mois j'arrivais à vivre sans passer ma journée à pleurer.

Il m'arrivait déjà toujours d'avoir des coups de blues mais je pleurais un bon coup et je repartais de plus belle, heureusement que j'avais été très bien entourée durant ces derniers mois si Jacob et Angela n'avaient pas été à mes côtés je ne sais pas si je serais sortis de ma dépression.

Lorsque j'étais revenu des États-Unis sans prévenir personne, la première fois que j'avais vu Jacob j'étais en larme enfin dire que j'étais en larme était un euphémisme parce que la vérité c'était que je m'étais transformée en fontaine. Jacob avait paniqué lorsqu'il m'avait découvert dans cet état, il avait très vite compris que ça avait un rapport avec Edward.

D'ailleurs dès qu'il l'avait compris il avait eu la bonne idée de vouloir faire le voyage jusqu'aux États-Unis pour lui refaire le portrait, il pensait qu'il m'avait fait du mal et qu'il m'avait larguée comme une vieille chaussette ou alors qu'il m'avait trompé. Il était tellement déterminé à lui refaire le portait que si je n'étais pas en train de pleurer je crois bien que j'aurais ri de la situation.

En fait mis à part le manque que j'avais d'Edward mon retour s'était plutôt bien déroulé. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire qu'en France les gens me harcelaient pour avoir une photo de moi parce qu'ils m'avaient vu dans les journaux et c'était tant mieux. Même si des paparazzis m'avaient suivi lorsque j'étais à Los Angeles, dès que la nouvelle de ma séparation s'était rependue, la sur médiatisation dont j'étais victime s'était interrompue en un claquement de doigts.

Quand j'y réfléchis bien, je me dis que les personnes savaient que j'étais sa copine parce qu'ils nous voyaient nous tenir la main sur des photos de magazines people mais personne n'avait vraiment enregistré à quoi ma tête pouvait ressembler.

Même si il y avait quelques personnes qui m'avaient dit que je ressemblais à la fille qui était sorti avec l'ex de Tanya Denali personne ne m'avait vraiment reconnu et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre parce que se faire harceler du matin jusqu'au soir n'était pas vraiment une chose que j'appréciais, certaine personnes aiment ça parce qu'elles ont l'impression que ça leur donne de l'importance mais personnellement ce n'est pas du tout mon délire.

Je chassais tous ces souvenirs de mon esprit et me dépêchais de me préparer, j'avais rendez-vous avec Angela pour aller faire les boutiques même si je n'avais jamais vraiment apprécié traîner dans un centre commercial le faire avec Angela ne me gênait pas. Après tout ce n'était pas du tout comme si je le faisais avec Alice.

Bien sûr Alice était une fille super, d'ailleurs elle savait que j'étais mal à l'aise avec la célébrité d'Edward et m'avait rassurée lorsqu'on avait été faire du shopping ensemble en me disant que si j'avais besoin de parler je pouvais l'appeler sans aucun problème. Mais Alice avait beau être une fille super dès qu'elle rentrait dans une boutique elle se transformait en vrai petit démon.

Elle aussi me manquait mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de l'appeler pour lui parler ou lui demander de ses nouvelles parce que la première chose qu'elle ferait ce serait d'en parler à Edward, je regrettais de perdre une personne si gentille dans mon entourage mais je ne voyais vraiment pas comment j'aurais pu continuer à la fréquenter vu les circonstances.

Et puis je préférais ne pas tenter le diable, la fan hystérique d'Edward m'avait interdit de l'approcher lui et ne plus le fréquenter, elle n'avait rien précisé sur la famille et l'entourage de ce dernier mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque même si honnêtement je ne voyais pas comment elle aurait pu le savoir, sauf si bien sûr elle avait pris le même avion que moi et me suivait à Paris mais c'était peu probable.

Bref, je filai sous la douche et enfilai la première chose que je trouvai dans mon placard avant de sortir de chez moi, vu que j'habitais dans la capitale je ne me servais que très rarement de ma voiture, les seules fois que je l'utilisais c'était quand je devais sortir de Paris sinon je prenais toujours le métro ou le RER parce que prendre la voiture au sein de la ville lumière était synonyme de deux heures de bouchons et encore une fois je n'aimais pas perdre mon temps pour des choses aussi futiles.

Je devais rejoindre Angela Rue de Rivoli, comme on pouvait y trouver pleins de boutiques on s'était dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'aller dans un centre commercial et puis comme ça je pourrais ensuite aller Boulevard St Michel pour acheter des bouquins, c'était devenu mon quartier préféré de Paris.

« Comme d'habitude Bella Swan est encore en retard » railla Angela lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

« C'est pas de ma faute, c'est les transports » répondis-je en tirant la langue de manière puérile.

Des fois je me comportais vraiment comme une gamine, j'avais beau me dire que j'étais censée me comporter comme une fille mature je trouvais ça beaucoup trop triste de ne pas jouer la gamine de temps en temps, devenir sérieuse et sinistre à mon âge était beaucoup trop déprimant. D'ailleurs Edward m'avait souvent dit en rigolant que j'étais encore une petite fille au vu de certains de mes agissements.

**Flashback**

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es encore en train de regarder Bob l'Éponge. »_

_« Ne dis pas du mal de Bob. » l'avertis-je en levant la main comme pour l'avertir._

_« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu trouves à ce dessin animé, quitte à regarder des dessins animés regarde au moins quelque chose de vraiment bien comme les Simpson. »_

_« Est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer que Bob n'est pas assez intéressant pour qu'on le regarde ? » demandais-je en plissant les yeux suspicieuse._

_« Ce que je dis c'est que ce truc est sans intérêt alors qu'un bon épisode des Simpson… » dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi pour me prendre la télécommande des mains._

_« Han ! » criais-je sans pouvoir me contenir avant de poser mon regard sur la télévision. « Ne t'inquiète pas Bob il ne sait pas de quoi il parle. » dis-je d'une voix solennelle. Comment pouvait-on ne pas aimer Bob ?_

_Edward me regarda en haussant les sourcils puis il s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon front._

_« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? »_

_« Ne me cherche pas Cullen » dis-je d'une voix menaçante en luttant pour ne pas sourire._

_« Sinon quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux._

_Bonne question ! La dernière fois qu'on avait joué à ce petit jeu on avait finit par se sauter dessus ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soit mais disons que je j'adorais avoir le dernier mot._

_« Tu sais je ne me moque pas hein » commença-t-il même si je pouvais voir très clairement qu'il allait s'amuser comme un petit fou avec les paroles qu'il avait l'intention de prononcer._

_« C'est juste que je me pose des questions, tu regardes tous les matins des dessins animés, tu as dans ton I Pod toutes les musique de Disney, tu… »_

_Je le coupais en posant ma main sur sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse continuer à déblatérer sur le fait que des fois je me comportais vraiment comme une enfant même si je savais qu'il ne faisait que me taquiner et puis honnêtement je devais bien avouer que j'adorais ça !_

_« Je vais te montrer à quelle point je suis une femme » dis-je en me levant du canapé sur lequel j'étais installée. La seule chose que je portais été une chemise blanche d'Edward, j'adorais porter ses vêtements et puis je savais que ça lui faisait un effet fou._

_Je déboutonnai le premier bouton de sa chemise, trente secondes plus tard nous étions dans son lit._

**Fin Du Flashback**

« Bella ? »

Je secouai la tête pour me sortir ce souvenir de l'esprit et me reconcentrer sur la situation présente, des fois c'était plus fort que moi, je pensais à quelque chose et un souvenir d'un moment passé avec lui me venait à l'esprit.

« Tu pensais encore à lui hein ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix qui laissait transparaître aussi bien la compassion que le reproche.

« Désolé » dis-je en sentant que mes joues viraient au rouge, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois que j'étais prise en flagrant délit.

« Je ne vais pas te dire de l'appeler tu connais déjà la chanson par cœur » dit-elle pour la millième fois depuis que j'étais revenu à Paris.

La suite de la journée se déroula plutôt bien, je ne m'étais plus perdue dans mes pensées comme je l'avais fait d'ailleurs ça faisait quelques jours que ça n'était pas arrivé. Des fois je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il faisait à tel ou tel moment de la journée et puis je m'imaginais ses journées.

C'était plutôt pathétique, j'étais pathétique je le savais mais c'était plus fort que moi je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher même si je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose : arrêter de l'aimer. Edward avait été la plus belle chose qui m'était arrivé dans la vie mais il était aussi la chose qui me faisait le plus souffrir.

**POV Edward**

C'était mon premier jour de repos depuis ces deux derniers mois et j'étais censé le passer en famille, j'adorais ma famille mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de grasse matinée que la seule chose que je désirais c'était de me prélasser dans mon lit mais apparemment toute ma famille en avait décidé autrement.

Enfin, c'était plutôt ma mère qui en avait décidé ainsi, elle tenait absolument à ce que l'on passe un peu de temps en famille de temps en temps d'ordinaire ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment mais j'avais accumulé tellement de fatigue ces derniers mois que la seule chose à laquelle j'aspirais c'était mon lit.

Dès que je franchis le seuil de la porte de la maison de mes parents, ma mère vint vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Comment ton va mon chéri ? »

« Je pense que ça ira mieux lorsque je pourrais de nouveau respirer » dis-je en riant face à l'engouement de ma mère, ces derniers temps on avait pas trop eu l'occasion de se voir et je savais qu'en venant ici, j'allais devoir faire face à une effusion de sentiments.

« Eddy » entendis-je la voix de mon frère raisonner. « Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. »

« Oh non Emmett Cullen, je vous interdis de parler travail aujourd'hui » dit ma mère sur un ton autoritaire.

« T'inquiète pas M'man, il faut juste que je lui donne un papier ça prendra pas plus de deux minutes »

« Deux minutes montre en main Emmett sinon je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses » le menaça ma mère, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Je suivis Emmett vers le jardin, dès qu'il s'agissait de boulot, il préférait que l'on soit que tous les deux même si ça ne le dérangeait pas d'en parler ouvertement devant toute la famille mais à chaque fois qu'il avait une nouvelle à m'annoncer il m'en parlait d'abord en premier en tête à tête avant de le faire avec les autres.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandais-je.

« Je voulais juste te passer le papier avec les lieux de la tournée promotionnelle pour ton film avec Tanya »

J'haussai les épaules et pris le papier qu'il me tendit, à chaque fois que je devais partir à l'étranger, Emmett se faisait un point d'honneur de me préparer un planning en bonne et due forme sur lequel il indiquait les villes où je séjournerai ainsi que le temps que j'y resterai enfin moi et le reste de l'équipe du film.

Je balayai la feuille du regard sans vraiment y porter une réelle attention jusqu'à ce que mes yeux atteignent une ville en particulier : Paris.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Et voila le chapitre est finit ^^ Bon alors j'ai une petite chose à vous proposer ^^

Alors en fait dans l'histoire il y a déjà un indice de la façon dont Edward et Bella vont se retrouver parce que vous vous en douter ils vont se revoir lol En fait j'ai pensé à organiser un petit concours : comme je l'ai dis il y a un indice dans l'histoire qui permet de découvrir de quelle façon Edward et Bella vont se retrouver. Ce que je vous propose c'est d'essayer de découvrir dans quelles circonstances ils vont se revoir, la première personne qui trouve recevra le chapitre trois jours avant sa publication. Bien sûr tout le monde peut participer, donc pour les sans comptes dans votre review avec votre réponse laissez moi votre adresse mail pour que je puisse vous envoyer le chapitre si vous gagnez ^^

Bon alors vu que je le reconnais trouver comment ils vont se retrouver ne va pas être super simple, je vous donne juste un petit indice : l'indice qui va vous aider n'est pas forcément dans les derniers chapitre, il peut se trouver aussi bien au début au milieu ou dans les derniers chapitres publiés donc ne limitez pas vos recherches aux derniers chapitres.

Bonne chance à ceux qui participeront et même si vous ne gagnez pas, une review = un teaser quand même.


	16. Surprise

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

**Note de l'auteur : **Non non vous ne rêvez pas il s'agit bien d'un nouveau chapitre ^^ Je suis désolé pour tout le temps que j'ai mis à poster mai j'ai été très occupé par mes cours dernièrement, sans vouloir rentrer dans les détails, je suis dans une filière qui demande énorémement de travail bien plus que ce que j'imaginais donc ce n'est pas toujours évident de trouver un petit moment pour écrire.

A vrai dire, heureusement que j'ai eut le jour ferié ça m'a permis de pouvoir écrire un peu mardi soir et de boucler le chapitre mercredi soir, sinon je ne sais pas encore combien de temps j'aurais mis à vous répondre, bref tout ça pour dire que je suis désolé et que j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop mais pour me faire pardonner j'ai avancé la publication d'un jour lol comme demain soir je sors et que je ne pense pas rentrer tôt ça aurait repoussé à samedi et je me suis dis que je vous avais déjà fait assez patienter comme ça lol

Encore une fois merci à Galswinthe pour la correction de ce chapitre ! C'est aussi grâce à elle que vous l'avez aussi rapidement.

Bref, je vais me taire et vous laissez lire tranquillement les retrouvailles de Bella et Edward ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 16 **

**Surprise ! **

**POV Bella**

_On était Vendredi, c'était le seul jour de la semaine où mon emploi du temps était sympa et pour cause je n'avais que deux petites heures de pause : je commençai à dix heures du matin et je terminai à midi, la plupart du temps je passais l'après-midi avec des potes de la fac ou encore avec Angela ou Jacob._

_Parfois, mais cela était assez rare, ma mère m'appelait pour que je vienne lui donner un coup de main au restaurant, ma mère possédait son propre restaurant à Paris mais ce n'était pas un de ces luxueux cinq étoiles que les stars s'arrachaient non c'était plutôt un restaurant familiale où l'ambiance était assez conviviale, en bref vous ne verrez jamais Paris Hilton manger au restaurant de ma mère._

_En fait les seules fois où ma mère m'appelait en catastrophe c'était lorsque des touristes venaient manger au resto et qu'ils ne savaient que parler anglais à chaque fois ma mère m'appelait en panique pour que je vienne à la rescousse._

_Renée ne savait que dire que quelques mots dans la langue internationale et encore c'est parce qu'elle est très fan de Gad Elmaleh « Where is Bryan ? Bryan is in the kitchen » mais bien évidemment ce n'était pas suffisant pour passer des commandes, pourtant elle s'était servie de ces deux phrases la première fois qu'un anglais était venu mais allez savoir pourquoi ça n'avait pas fonctionné._

_Bon allez encore une seule minute de ce cours de traduction juridique à moi la liberté ! J'avais prévu d'aller au restaurant de ma mère pour manger un bon petit repas avant de sortir l'après-midi, Jacob était censé venir me chercher au restaurant afin qu'on aille au cinéma tous les deux, me voir sortir le rassurait quand à ma santé mentale suite à ma rupture avec Edward bien que cette dernière remonte à quelques mois._

_Je mis environ quarante cinq minutes pour arriver au restaurant de ma mère, lorsque j'arrivais le coup de feu n'avait pas encore été donné, des fois lorsque je me sentais d'humeur généreuse j'aidais pour le service mais aujourd'hui je n'avais qu'une seule envie me réfugier dans le petit studio au dessus du restaurant, c'était devenu ma salle de travail attitré._

_J'habitais chez mes parents dans un appartement mais vu qu'il y avait un petit studio au-dessus du restaurant je m'en servais pour mettre tout mon bordel, et comme il n'y avait que moi qui y allais c'était parfait. Des fois je dormais même ici lorsque je bossais mes cours trop tard et que je ne voulais pas parcourir les rues de la capitale seule ou prendre le métro __à une heure tardive__, j'avais installé un matelas à même le sol pour mes nuits improvisées ici._

_Arrivée au restaurant je fis un clin d'œil à __**l'**__un des serveurs, il s'appelait Jesse, nous étions devenus très proche en fait Jacob était mon meilleur ami et juste après il y avait Jesse, notre amitié était très fusionnelle, d'ailleurs les personnes qui ne nous connaissaient pas étaient susceptibles de nous prendre pour un couple._

_Parfois on faisait même exprès de laisser la situation ambigüe ça nous avait sauvé __dans de nombreuses circonstances.__ En fait on s'était rapproché __du__ fait que Jesse avait vécu une situation semblable à la mienne sur le plan amoureux._

_Lui aussi avait souffert à cause d'une histoire foireuse, un soir on s'était raconté nos histoires respectives en fait je crois bien qu'il était le seule à savoir toute la vérité sur moi et Edward._

_Bien sûr je m'étais beaucoup confié à Angela mais ce n'était pas la même chose que d'en parler à une personne qui était déjà passé__**e**__ par la même situation que vous, bref le jour où je lui avais tout raconté et qu'il avait fait la même chose ce qui nous avais pris cinq bonnes heures, __où__ on avait passé un « pacte »._

_Ce pacte consistait à se protéger mutuellement lorsque d'éventuelles personnes étaient susceptibles de nous embêter, par exemple si un de nous deux se faisait draguer il lui suffisait de lancer à l'autre un regard suppliant pour qu'il vienne à la rescousse se faire passer pour un éventuel petit ami._

_Il nous était même arrivé de devoir nous embrasser pour se débarrasser vite fait bien fait d'un éventuel prétendant avec une autre personne ça m'aurait sûrement gên__**é**__ mais comme je savais qu'il n'y avait rien d'ambigüe avec lui je ne voyais pas de problème à le faire si ça pouvait me sauver d'une situation gênante._

« Hey Darling, comment ça va ? »

« C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça, pas trop dur ? » demandais-je alors qu'il était au bar à préparer plusieurs boissons pour aller les servir à table.

« Comme si tu allais m'aider si je te disais que je croule sous les commandes » me répondit-il d'une voix ironique.

Je le regardais quelques instants et fis mine de réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il venait de dire avant de hausser les épaules.

« Je crois que le pire dans cette histoire c'est que tu as raison. »

Il prit un air choqué et posa sa main à l'emplacement de son cœur.

« Et dire que je serai prêt à gravir des montagnes pour toi. »

« Cause toujours tu m'intéresses ! » répondis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, il avait vraiment le don de me faire retrouver le sourire.

« Bon allez file en haut faire semblant de bosser ton droit du travail alors qu'on sait tous les deux que tu vas regarder un épisode de la Petite Maison dans la Prairie. »

Je l'ignorais en sifflotant avant de monter les escaliers qui se trouvaient dans le fond du restaurant afin de rejoindre l'arrière boutique, une fois arrivée dans le petit studio je jetais mon sac par terre, m'effondrai sur le matelas au sol et allumai la télé au moment où le générique de la Petite Maison dans la Prairie commençait, j'étais arrivée juste à temps.

J'eus à peine le temps de voir Laura Ingalls se disputer pour la énième fois avec Nelly que quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte du studio, je ne répondis pas, peut-être que si je faisais la morte on me laisserait en paix ? Mais bon c'était bien mal conna**î**tre Renée car je savais que c'était elle.

Si ce n'était pas Renée c'était Jesse mais il était peu probable qu'il vienne m'embêter alors qu'il croulait sous le travail.

« C'est ouvert ! »

Immédiatement la tête de ma mère apparut, elle avait l'air essoufflée et paniquée comme si elle avait couru le marathon pour venir me chercher, la seule chose qui la mettait dans et état **là** c'était quand elle avait besoin de moi pour servir des clients.

« Bella il faut que tu descendes, il y a des clients qui ne parlent qu**'**américains en bas. »

« Tu ne leur as pas sorti ton faux Where is Bryan ? » demandais-je avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres pour la taquiner.

« Allez dépêche**-**toi, en plus ils ont assez nombreux et plus vite tu les sers et plus vite tu t'en débarrasses. »

« Oui, oui j'arrive dans trente secondes. »

C'est lorsque je descendis les escaliers que je me rendis compte que Jesse m'avait envoyé un texto quelques minutes auparavant avec écrit en lettre capitales.

« NE DESCENDS SURTOUT PAS AVANT QUE JE VIENNE TE CHERCHER. »

Ma seule réaction fut de hausser les épaules, il voulait se la jouer gentleman tout à coup ?

Mais je compris bien vite mon erreur dès que j'arrivais en bas, devant moi il y avait une dizaine de personnes qui éclataient de rire Dieu seul sait pourquoi. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui m'avait stoppé, ces personnes répondaient au nom de : Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hall, Emmett Cullen, Tanya Denali et Edward Cullen.

Je ne connaissais pas les autres personnes qui étaient avec eux, sûrement des personnes avec qui Edward bossait puisque je reconnaissais quelques têtes que j'avais pu apercevoir sur le tournage du film où il partageait la tête d'affiche avec Tanya Denali. En un instant, tous les rires cessèrent, et les regards se braquèrent sur moi.

La première personne qui avait arrêté de rire était Emmett et forcément vu que c'était toujours lui qui en rajoutait des tonnes et des tonnes dès que quelqu'un faisait une blague ça avait alerté toutes les personnes qui étaient présents autour de la table.

La seule personne sur laquelle je concentrais mon regard était Alice, c'était la seule personne que j'étais capable de regarder, je ne voulais pas le voir lui ou plutôt je ne le pouvais pas et pourtant il allait falloir que je fasse un effort, je sentis une main sur mon dos qui me poussait.

« Allez Bella dépêche**-**toi surtout que tu es censée partir avec Jacob tout à l'heure, il faut que tu passes **l**es commandes et que tu les serves avant de partir. » me dit ma mère avant d'aller déposer des plats à une table.

Il me fallait une bouée de secours, immédiatement mon regard se posa sur Jesse qui avait suivi toute la scène, en moins de deux secondes il se retrouvait à mes côtés.

« Tu vas y arriver ? » demanda-t-il.

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? » répondis-je dans un petit sourire nerveux, surtout que tous les regards de la table où se trouvait Edward étaient toujours fixés sur moi.

« Si tu as un problème ou si tu ne peux pas tu me le dis et je m'en occuperai, ok ? »

« Comment tu feras ça ? Tu ne parles pas anglais. »

« Le langage des signes tu ne connais pas ? »

Ses dernières paroles réussirent à m'arracher un bref sourire, j'allais pour aller leur donner les menus qui par chance étaient écrits en anglais je n'aurais donc pas à tout traduire lorsque Jesse me retint par le bras, il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.

« Sérieusement, si tu ne peux pas tu appelles Super Jesse à la rescousse, il sera ravi de te venir en aide. »

J'acquiesçai en silence et le dirigeai vers la table sans me presser, je n'avais pas besoin de leur apporter des menus ma mère avait au moins eu la bonne idée de faire ça, à partir de maintenant il fallait que j'arrête de réfléchir et que je mette mon cerveau en pause.

Il ne fallait pas que je pense que j'allais le servir lui Edward Cullen l'homme que j'aimais et que j'avais laissé tomber comme une chaussette et qui devait sûrement m'en vouloir à la mort mais juste un client, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un client, il allait manger son repas payer et repartir dans son monde strass et de paillettes, oui ça allait se passer comme ça !

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella, je serai votre serveuse aujourd'hui, vous avez eu le temps de choisir vos plats ? » demandais-je d'une traite.

Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que je fasse amis amis avec eux après tout, lorsque j'avais quitté Edward, je lui avais dit que c'était mieux si on faisait comme si il ne s'était rien passé alors c'est ce que j'allais faire : moi Bella Swan, fille qui aide sa mère dans son restaurant de temps et temps et lui Edward Cullen, le mec le plus beau de l'univers mais qui n'a rien à faire avec moi.

Seulement, tout le monde ne semblait pas d'accord pour que je mette à exécution ce plan, en fait personne ne semblait penser que ça avait l'air d'être une bonne idée : Alice avait un immense sourire et se tortillait comme pour s'empêcher de me sauter dessus, Emmett s'empêchait d'éclater de rire, Rosalie me fixait d'un air mauvais, même chose pour Tanya et Edward et bien je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il pensait son expression était indéchiffrable.

« BELLA !!! » cria enfin Alice avant de se jeter sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et bien au moins il y avait une personne qui ne voulait pas ma peau.

« Alice tu m'étouffes. » articulais-je difficilement.

« Oh désolé**e.** » dit-elle avant de me lâcher.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es rentré à Paris ? » demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle me relâcha bon ce n'était pas comme ça que j'allais réussir à respecter ce que j'avais dit à Edward dans le mot que je lui avais laissé.

« Laisse la tranquille Alice » dit Edward d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion tout comme son visage, le ton de sa voix ne laissait rien transpara**î**tre.

Alice le regarda et vit qu'il ne devait pas être d'humeur à plaisanter car d'ordinaire elle aurait continué à essayer de me tirer les vers du nez alors que là elle s'était rassise, je ne savais même pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Je pris les commandes une à une jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à celle de Tanya, elle était assise un peu trop près d'Edward à mon goût mais je n'avais pas le droit de dire grand-chose surtout que si je me rappelais ce qu'Edward m'avait dit : elle faisait tout pour faire croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux deux alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

« On se partage une tartiflette à deux mon cœur ? » demanda-t-elle à Edward en avant de déposer un baiser aux coins des lèvres de ce dernier qui ne la repoussa pas, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

La souffrance que je ressentis à ce moment là ne pouvait pas être décrite par les mots tellement elle était puissante, comment est-ce que c'était possible ? Il n'avait pas arrête de me dire qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux deux que la seule fois où il avait couché avec elle ça avait été une erreur, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ça maintenant ? Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait me faire ça à moi ?

Je me sentais trahie, j'avais beau être celle qui l'avait abandonné, qui avait fui notre couple je me sentais quand même trahie, comment est-ce qu'il avait osé me mentir ? Il n'avait pas le droit de se foutre de moi comme ça, je sentais une colère noire monter en moi.

Edward dut le sentir car lorsqu'il me regarda il haussa un sourcil, je l'ignorai, la seule chose dont j'étais capable en ce moment c'était de l'insulter de tous les noms hors ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose que ma mère apprécierait. Certes, elle n'avait pas reconnu Edward mais même si ça avait été le cas elle n'aurait pas aimé que je l'insulte alors que c'était un client surtout que si on analysait la situation objectivement, il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Il fallait que je me reprenne, je devais les servir et ensuite je pourrais l'insulter de tous les noms et frapper tout ce qui se trouverait sur mon passage.

« Peu importe. » répondit-il à Tanya qui lui posa la question une deuxième fois, apparemment, elle n'était pas du genre très patiente.

« Bien une tartiflette pour deux. » dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse en me regardant droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle passait sa main sur la nuque d'Edward : elle savourait sa victoire.

« La tartiflette est un plat à base de fromage. » dis-je en soutenant son regard.

« Et alors ? » dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Toutes les autres personnes nous regardaient, Alice et Emmett avaient un grand sourire sur les oreilles, ils savaient très bien pourquoi je disais ça et comme je savais qu'Alice n'aimait pas particulièrement Tanya et qu'apparemment du côté d'Emmett ce n'était pas non plus le grand amour, je savais qu'ils allaient savourer ce qui allait suivre.

- « Edward est allergique au fromage et comme le fromage est l'ingrédient principal de ce plat, je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de vous le signaler. » dis-je en gardant les apparences alors que présentement la seule chose que j'avais envie c'était de faire une petite danse de la victoire en lui criant « DANS TES DENTS » mais bon ce n'était pas possible, peu importe voir son visage se décomposer était amplement suffisant.

Tanya se tourna vers le concerné, elle l'interrogea du regard avant de lui poser la question.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, ce n'est pas grave prends ça je vais prendre autre chose. »

Bella 1 – Tanya 0

« On a des lasagnes en plat du jour. » dis-je innocemment, cette fois ci Emmett ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et connaissant Alice elle ne quitterait pas le sourire qui avait élu domicile sur ses lèvres d'ici la fin du repas : les lasagnes était le plat préféré d'Edward.

« Les lasagnes ? Ce n'est pas ton plat préféré Edward ? » demanda Alice pour enfoncer le clou.

À ce moment la, l'expression du visage de Tanya n'avait pas de prix.

Bella 2 – Tanya 0

« Je vais plutôt prendre un steak frite. » dit-il en ignorant la question de sa sœur.

Merde, Bella 2- Tanya 1

« Bien, je reviens avec les boissons. » dis-je une fois que tout monde avait choisit ce qu'il voulait manger. Jesse m'intercepta au passage.

« Alors comment ça se passe ? »

« Il sort avec Tanya Denali. » dis-je dans un soupir.

« Ok, on passe au plan B. »

« Le plan B ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un plan A. »

« Le plan A c'était de te laisser te débrouiller toute seule. »

« Le plan B c'est quoi ? »

« Le rendre jaloux. »

« Le rendre jaloux ? Comment est-ce que tu veux le rendre jaloux ? »

« Àton avis Bella » dit-il avec une expression sur le visage qui me faisait très clairement comprendre à quoi il pensait.

« Non, c'est hors de question Jesse, hors de question tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de faire ça. »

« Très bien mais si tu n'acceptes pas le plan B je passe au plan C et celui**-**là je pense que c'est celui qui te plaira le moins si tu veux mon avis. »

« En quoi consiste le plan C ? » demandais-je sans être vraiment sûre de vouloir entendre ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

« Le plan C c'est que je vais le trouver et que je lui explique pourquoi tu as quitté les États-Unis et pourquoi tu l'as quitté lui alors que tu l'aimes toujours. »

« NON. » hurlais-je dès qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles en mettant une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Isabella Marie Swan tu es prévenue, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, soit tu te démerdes pour le reconquérir soit c'est moi qui m'en occupe tu connais le proverbe la fin justifie les moyens. »

« De toute façon tu ne parles même pas anglais. »

« Que tu crois, je ne suis peut-être pas bilingue comme toi mais j'ai de très bonnes notions, je te rappelle que j'ai fait de l'anglais tout au long de ma scolarité et même à la fac. »

Bon, là il marquait un point et puis même si deux secondes auparavant je voulais jouer la parfaite étrangère avec Edward, la vérité c'est que tout mon corps me criait que je l'aimais et la seule chose que je souhaitais c'était lui sauter dessus et que tout redevienne comme avant.

« Bon d'accord. » dis-je résignée avant de partir vers le bar préparer les boissons de la table d'Edward mais avant que je puisse faire le moindre mouvement, Jesse m'attira à lui et m'embrassa mais pas le petit smack non un bon et gros baiser, il devait sûrement penser que ça mettrait en colère Edward mais il se trompait je savais que ce ne serait pas le cas, à mon avis il me détesterait davantage.

« Comme je te le disais ça a déjà de l'effet. » dit-il en passant sa main sur ma joue d'un geste tendre pour que la situation paresse plus crédible.

« Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

« Il se lève et marche d'un pas décidé vers nous, d'ailleurs je vais te laisser je n'ai pas envie de mourir tout de suite, je suis encore trop jeune, il me reste des tas d'expériences à vivre. » dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

C'est à ce moment là que je me retournais pour me retrouver face à face avec Edward.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de vos espérances ^^

Je voulais juste vous poser une petite question, dans vos reviews est-ce que vous pouvez me laissez quelques noms de fic que vous aimez bien ? En ce moment je cherche de bonnes fics à lire donc si vous avez quelques suggestions lol

A bientôt pour la suite


	17. Bella Vs Tanya

**Disclaimer :**Tous les personnages appatiennent à Stephenie Meyer

**Note de l'auteur :**Aujourd'hui je vais commencer par m'excuser pour ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, je sais c'est pas bien ^^ Mais disons que je n'ai pas du tout eut le temps et qu'hier j'ai commencé ce chapitre 17 que j'ai finis ce soir et dont je ne suis pas particulièrement fière au passage ^^ A la base j'avais prévu de répondre à vos reviews demain dans la journée en attendant que la superbe Galswinthe me renvoit la correction du chapitre 17 mais comme elle a été très rapide et bien je me suis dis que ce n'était pas la peine de vous faire attendre plus longtemps surtout que sur toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu, il doit y avoir que une ou deux qui ne m'ont pas dit que j'étais sadique lol

Ensuite, j'aimerai vraiment vous remercier pour toutes les reviews sur le dernier chapitre, vous avez vraiment explosé le compteur de reviews, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'en reçois autant pour un chapitre, ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir que le chapitre précédent était mon idée de base pour commencer cette histoire, j'avais un peu d'appréhension par rapport aux réactions et mis à part le fait que je suis officiellement une sadique dans l'ensemble ça vous a plu.

Et pour terminer cette note d'auteur, je vais tout d'abord arrêter de parler, rendez-vous en fin de page pour quelques fics que je vais à mon tour vous recommander lol

* * *

**Chapitre 17 **

**POV Bella**

_« Comme je te le disais ça a déjà de l'effet. » dit-il en passant sa main sur ma joue d'un geste tendre pour que la situation paresse plus crédible._

_« Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »_

_« Il se lève et marche d'un pas décidé vers nous, d'ailleurs je vais te laisser je n'ai pas envie de mourir tout de suite, je suis encore trop jeune, il me reste des tasd'expériences à vivre. » dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front._

_C'est à ce moment là que je me retournai pour me retrouver face à face avec Edward._

Bon allez pas de panique Bella, c'est un client comme les autres.

- « Pourriez-vous apporter une bouteille de vin à la table s'il vousplaît mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Ma raison me disait de faire comme il venait de faire c'est-à-dire le vouvoyer et avoir recours au minimum de politesse, mais c'était sans compter mon impulsivité.

- « Tu t'es levé juste pour une bouteille de vin ? » demandai-je interloquée.

- « Je cherche également les toilettes » répondit-il toujours avec cette même voix glaciale.

Bella Swan ou comment se faire casser par Edward Cullen en deux secondes.

« Première porte à droite. » fut les seules choses que ma bouche réussit à dire.

J'attendis qu'il dégage de ma vue pour me précipiter vers Jesse, il était en train de servir des clients, je lui pris les plats qu'il avait dans la main, les posais à la vitesse de la lumières aux tables concernés puis je lui pris la main pour l'entraîner dans un coin du restaurant.

- « Il est venu me demander du vin et où sont les toilettes, tu te rends compte ? »

- « Et moi qui pensais que j'allais pouvoir assister à une scène d'amour digne de Roméo etJuliette … »

- « Jesse c'est pas drôle, en plus ces deux crétins sont morts à la fin de l'histoire. »

- « En même temps Bella, quelque part c'est plutôt rassurant qu'il ne te tombe pas directement dans les bras. »

- « Pourquoi ça ? »

- « Déjà ça montre qu'il a du caractère, ensuite vu comment tu l'as lâché, je trouve qu'il réagit assez bien à vrai dire et puis au moins tuas la certitude qu'il tient à toi. »

- « Je ne crois pas, non, si tu avais vu comment il m'a parlé et le ton qu'il a employé pour s'adresser à moi, j'avais l'impression d'être une pestiférée. »

- « Justement, je trouve ça très encourageant. »

- « C'est moi ou t'es con ? » *

- « Bella, Bella… Réfléchis deux secondes avant de me traiter moi le génie qui va t'aider à ce qu'il te tombe dans les bras. »

- « Excuse-moi mais pour l'instant, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ta stratégie soit vraiment concluante. »

- « Justement si ! S'il n'en avait plus rien à faire de toi, il aurait été indifférent, l'indifférence c'est ce qu'il y a de pire, là s'il te parait énervé ou agacé c'est très bon signe, ça veut dire que tu représentes toujours quelque chose pour lui. »

- « Je pense plutôt que c'est son égo de mâle qui a été blessé, que maintenant il sort avec cette pouffe et que la seule chose qu'il souhaite c'est soit que je disparaisse de sa vue, soit m'oublier. »

- « Arrête de te dévaloriser comme ça, et puis j'ai vu le regard qu'il t'a lancé lorsqu'il se dirigeait vers nous après le baiser, crois-moi ça n'avait rien à voir avec de l'indifférence. »

- « J'ai été trop stupide, j'aurais dû lui en parler. »

Et là, Jesse se mit à faire quelque chose qui me fit bugger durant quelques instants, il commença à chanter la chanson « Alléluia ».

- « Bon alors, si j'ai bien compris, on garde le plan B ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut terminé son petit show.

- « Laisses tomber, je pense que c'est mieux que je retourne là-bas pour lui apporter sa foutue bouteille de vin, que je termine de le servir et que je le laisse sortir de ma vie une bonne fois pour toute. »

- « Si tu ne crois pas en toi Bella, personne ne fera pour toi. »

- « Je sais, c'est juste qu'il y a trop d'obstacles et puis si tu l'avais vu l'autre blondasse, j'ai bien cru que j'allais lui sauter dessus. »

- « Je n'ai pas envie de te revoir dans l'état dans lequel tu étais ces derniers mois, alors ce qu'on va faire c'est qu'on va suivre mon plan et puis au pire si ça capote, tu n'auras rien à perdre puisqu'au début tu ne voulais rien tenter, on est d'accord ? »

Je savais très bien qu'il disait ça sans le penser, à chaque fois que je parlai d'Edward à Jesse, il me répétait qu'on devait être ensemble alors évidemment, je me doutai pertinemment du fait que si le plan « capotait » comme il le disait si bien, il ne baissera pas les bras aussi facilement pour m'aider.

- « D'accord, bon maintenant va lui apporter sa bouteille de vin, je dois aller servir des clients de mon côté. »

Avant de se séparer, Jesseme déposa un baiser sur la tempe, je me dirigeai donc vers le bar tandis qu'il allait chercher desplats en cuisine. Heureusement, que les boissons n'étaient pas trop compliquées à préparer, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais une pro dans ce domaine là.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la table d'Edward et déposai les boissons.

- « Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose je suis à votre disposition. » dis-je avant de me retourner pour repartir.

- « En fait, on aurait effectivement besoin de quelque chose. »

SA-LO-PE

La première chose que Jesse m'avait appris lorsqu'il était venu travailler au restaurant de ma mère c'était « le sourire d'hypocrite ». D'ordinaire j'étais une personne qui ne se laissait pas marcher dessus, mais lorsque j'aidai ma mère au restaurant j'étais souvent obligé d'avoir recours au « sourire d'hypocrite ».

Je soufflai donc doucement pour que personne ne m'entende, fis mon plus beau sourire d'hypocrite et me retournai pour faire face à Paris Hilton bis.

- « Bien sûr qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

- « Et bien si on pouvait avoir une serveuse beaucoup plus rapide, qui ne flirte pas avec le serveur au lieu de préparer nos commandes ce sera vraiment bien. »

- « Pourquoi lui aussi t'as envie de te le taper ? » répondis-je avant d'avoir pu contrôler les paroles qui sortirent de ma bouche.

- « Dis donc, il faudrait pas oublier que tu n'es qu'une petite serveuse. »

- « Premièrement, je ne suis pas une serveuse, j'aide ma mère dans ce restaurant qui lui appartient, deuxièmement personnellement j'ai d'autres ambitions que poser pratiquement à poil dans Maxim comme obtenir ma bilicence et troisièmement tu aurais ta commande plus vite si tu ne me faisais pas perdre mon temps, maintenant excusez-moi mais la petite serveuse à d'autres choses à faire. »

Je tournai les talons sans que quelqu'un puisse ouvrir la bouche, non mais pour qui se prenait-elle cette greluche ? J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler mais je ne me retournai pas pour voir de qui il s'agissait, j'étais tellement énervée que je n'avais pas fait attention à qui appartenait la voix qui venait de prononcer mon nom.

Je venais d'atteindre l'arrière boutique lorsqu'une main agrippa mon bras, je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec Alice.

- « Fais pas attention à elle Bella, c'est qu'une imbécile. »

- « Une imbécile qui arrive à avoir tout ce qu'elle veut Alice. »

- « Tu parles de la couverture de Maxim ? »

Cette dernière remarque ne me fit même pas sourire.

- « Je la déteste, ce n'est qu'une anorexique de conne, elle a tout ce qu'elle veut alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle essaye toujours de me pourrir la vie ? »

- « Comment ça est-ce qu'elle essaye toujours de te pourrir la vie ? »

- « Ben oui, quand je sortais avec Edward c'était les menaces et là je sais pas pourquoi elle fait ça, elle a aucune raison de m'humilier, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait obtenir quelque chose de plus de moi. »

- « De quelles menaces tu parles Bella ? »

- « Je te parle du fait qu'un jour dans la loge d'Edward alors que je l'attendais, elle était revenue me retrouver pour me faire comprendre très clairement, que je n'avais rien à faire avec lui et que je n'étais qu'un passe temps. »

- « Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant ? »

- « Edward non plus n'est pas exactement au courant, il sait juste que je l'ai giflée après qu'elle m'ait balancé tout ça, mais il ne sait pas exactement tout ce qu'elle m'a balancé, j'ai refusé de lui dire. »

- « Tu as giflé Tanya ? » répéta-t-elle ahurie.

- « Euh oui. »

- « Isabella Marie Swan, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu es officiellement mon héroïne, je pense très sérieusement faire faire une statue à ton effigie. »

Ce qui était bien avec Alice c'est qu'elle ne partait jamais en cacahuètes…

- « Au lieu de faire une statue pour me remercier d'avoir giflé Tanya, tu ne devrais pas plutôt être en train de me gifler moi ? »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? »

Des fois, je ne comprenais vraiment pas la logique d'Alice.

- « Parce que je suis partie sans donner de nouvelles à personne et surtout sans donner de vrai explication à Edward, Alice ! »

- « Est-ce que tu es en train de m'engueuler pour que je t'engueule parce je devrais t'engueuler ? »

- « Oui Alice. »

- « Donc je ne devrais pas t'engueuler. »

- « Mais tu viens de dire toi-même que je t'engueulais parce que tu ne m'engueulais pas alors que tu devais m'engueuler. »

- « Oui mais si toi tu me demandes de t'engueuler parce que je ne t'engueule pas alors que je devrais t'engueuler ça veut dire que je ne dois pas t'engueuler parce que si tu avais une vraie bonne raison pour que je t'engueule alors tu ne me demanderais pas de t'engueuler mais tu chercherais plutôt à ce que je ne t'engueule pas. »

J'avais du mal à l'admettre mais bien que sa logique soit tordue, c'était tout de même très logique.

- « Donc j'en conclu que tu es partie pour une autre raison, et bien évidemment tu connais tata Alice, il est hors de question que je parte d'ici sans savoir pourquoi. »

- « Je te le dirai avant que tu ne quittes Paris, d'accord ? »

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Oui Alice et maintenant retourne là-bas avant que Tanya ne pique une crise de nerfs. »

Il allait falloir que je trouve un mensonge vite pour ne pas qu'elle découvre la vérité.

- « Si elle n'est pas contente, je lui ruine son brushing à Barbie et puis t'inquiète moi je suis pour la Team Bella » dit-elle avant de faire demi tour avec un grand sourire.

Je pris cinq minutes pour me calmer avant de retourner dans la salle du restaurant, je passai aupassage par la cuisine pour voir où en était les plats, heureusement la plupart d'entre eux étaient déjà prêts.

Le restaurant de ma mère avait beau être assez modeste, il avait au moins l'avantage de ne pas faire attendre pendant trois mille ans les consommateurs comme dans certains restaurants gastronomiques que Tanya devait affectionner.

Je servis donc les plats un par un en prononçant un « Bon appétit » à peine audible avant de m'éclipser rapidement, Jesse avait peut-être trouver un bon plan mais ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour l'exécuter, enfin ce qui m'étonnait c'était qu'il ne soit pas revenu à la charge plus rapidement.

Je les laissai manger tranquillement, consciente que tous les regards de leur table étaient constamment braqués sur moi sauf celui qui m'importait le plus, puis une fois qu'ils avaient fini de déguster leurs assiettes, je revins avec la carte des desserts.

J'étais en train de patienter pendant qu'ils choisissaient lorsque Jacob fit son apparition au restaurant en deux pas, il était à mes côtés et donc également aux côtés de la table d'Edward.

- « Encore en train de travailler Bells ? »

- « Oui, va attendre au bar j'en aie pour cinq minutes, je prends les commandes et Jesse se chargera de servir. »

Il allait se retourner pour partir lorsqu'il examina les personnes assises autour de la table, je le connaissais par cœur, quelque chose lui semblait étrange mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigts dessus, c'est juste lorsqu'il observa Tanya qu'il comprit quel était le problème.

- « Oh mais c'est Cruella, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici Bells ? »

Et merde ! Je n'avais pas dit à Jacob la raison pour laquelle j'étais partie mais il savait tout le reste de l'histoire, donc il savait tout ce qui concernait Tanya, il était mon meilleur ami alors je n'avais omis aucun détail, et bien sûr aujourd'hui je le regrettai amèrement.

- « Jacob, je crois que tu devrais vraiment aller m'attendre au bar » dis-je en le fusillant du regard.

Il ne se fit pas prier et nous abandonna rapidement pour faire ce que je venais de lui demander, Jacob ne parlait pas anglais mais il ne fallait pas avoir fait science po pour comprendre ce que Jacob avait dit.

Surtout que il l'avait dit avec du dégoût limite en la pointant du doigt, et bien évidemment tout le monde avait plus ou moins compris ce qu'il avait dit, pour Emmett et Alice c'était certain ils avaient tous les deux éclatés de rire, une fois n'est pas coutume.

Je pris donc les commandes et partis aussitôt après sans dire au revoir à personne, j'étais persuadée qu'Alice reviendrait très prochainement la connaissant et puis je lui avais tout de même fait un petit signe avant de filer en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard d'Edward.

Lorsque je rentrai en début de soirée, Jesse s'approcha très rapidement de moi et me dit presque en m'agressant.

- « Il est là, dans l'arrière boutique, il t'attend depuis deux bonnes heures, il a dit qu'il ne partirait pas tant qu'il ne t'aurait pas parlé et cette fois je pense que ce n'est pas pour te demander une bouteille de vin ou « où sont les toilettes ».

* * *

Alors pitié ne me tuez pas lol Bon je sais le coup de la bouteille de vin et des toilettes n'as pas du trop vous plaire mais bonne nouvelle le prochain chapitre c'est le vrai face à face, promis juré ^^

Ensuite, avant de vous laisser tranquille je tiens absolument à faire de la pub pour trois fanfictions.

La première d'entre elle s'intitule "Robert Pattinson et Kristen Stewart" écrite par mia2B pour alors tout est dans le titre, vous avez tous compris de quoi ça parle lol donc comme je le disais je voulais vraiment faire de la pub pour cette fic parce qu'elle est vraiment très très bien écrite et même si certains d'entre vous ont des a priori quant au fait que cette histoire concerne les acteurs et non les personnages allez au moins lire les premiers chapitres svp ! Je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas et aussi si vous pouviez juste laisser une review je suis sûre que ça ferait très plaisir à l'auteur qui n'en a pas beaucoup comparé à tout ce qu'elle mérite je trouve.

La deuxième fic c'est "SEA SEX AND SURF " qui est l'oeuvre de la collaboration entre Tiftouff19 dont on ne présente plus les fictions entre le Hasard est chez moi et Fragile comme du crystal et Bostondirty auteur de Il était une fois, je ne sais pas trop comment résumer ou enfin si je sais mais je préfrère que vous alliez directement faire un tour pour voir cette histoire, je suis persuadée qu'elles n'ont pas du tout besoin de moi niveau pub mais comme ça me fait plaisir de le faire et bien je n'ai pas pu résister.

Et ensuite pour finir, la troisième fic est celle de Galswinthe ma superbe correctrice, cette fic s'appelle Le Calice, je ne peux pas vous en parler en détails parce qu'il est assez tard et que mon cerveau commence à lâcher mais en gros allez vraiment y faire un tour, elle mérite le détour ( wow le vieux jeux de mots ^^) !!!

Sur ce je vous laisse (enfin!) tranquille et je vous dis à bientôt

PS : Tous les liens de ces fics sont dans mes favoris !


	18. Pause

Manifestement ceci n'est pas un chapitre et je m'en excuse, je sais que ce que je vais dire ne va pas beaucoup plaire mais bon je me suis dis que ce serait bien de vous laisser un messages pour vous dire que je vais faire une pause avec la fic. Je sais que ce n'est pas sympa de faire ça juste au moment où il allait y avoir la fameuse discussion entre Edward et Bella mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire en ce moment, j'ai des partiels sur tout le mois de janvier et je n'ai donc pas le temps d'écrire en ce moment. J'adore écrire cette fic mais entre mes études et la fic le choix est vite fait ^^ Ceci dit je fais une pause mais je n'arrête pas donc normalement si tout se passe comme prévu normalement début-mi février le nouveau chapitre sera publié. Ecrire cette fic ne me prend pas spécialement beaucoup de temps généralement en une ou deux soirées mon chapitre est pondu mais en ce moment ces soirées je ne les ais pas ^^

Donc encore une fois je vous présente mes excuses pour l'attente et comme je l'ai dis si tout se passe bien début-mi février il y aura la suite sauf si je me plante comme une lamentable merde à mes partiels et que je décide de déprimer dans mon lit ^^ Je plaisante quoi que ^^

Une dernière chose avant de vous quittez par pitié ne me laissez aucun message d'insulte parce que c'est vraiment le genre de choses qui m'énerve et surtout qui va retarder la publication du prochain chapitre.

Donc voila ^^ Bon courage à tous ceux qui ont des partiels et qui comme moi n'ont pas de vraies vacances de Noël ( à l'exception du 24, 25, 31 décembre et 1er janvier) parce qu'ils doivent réviser, vive les études de droit ^^


	19. I Want You Back

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ^^ Je suis vraiment désolé pour toute cette attente mais sans vous raconter ma vie je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps ces dernières semaines ou plutôt devrais-je dire ces derniers mois pour écrire un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que celui ci vous plaira même si je peux déjà prédire deux choses : premièrement vous allez détester Bella dans ce chapitre et deuxièmement vous allez me détester moi lol Mais ne soyez pas trop durs lol _

Je tiens à remercier Galswinthe pour la correction de ce chapitre et Notredernierespoir, honnêtement c'est grâce à elle si le chapitre est publié ^^

Voili voilou dond il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas

* * *

_Lorsque je rentrai en début de soirée, Jesse s'approcha très rapidement de moi et me dit presque en m'agressant._

-_« Il est là, dans l'arrière boutique, il t'attend depuis deux bonnes heures, il a dit qu'il ne partirait pas tant qu'il ne t'aurait pas parlé et cette fois je pense que ce n'est pas pour te demander une bouteille de vin ou « où sont les toilettes »._

Bon allez pas de panique Bella, ne te fais pas de fausse joie, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il te veut donc ce n'est pas la peine de faire des plans sur la comète, si ça se trouve il n'est même pas là et c'est une blague de Jesse. Je regardai le concerné vu le sérieux que son visage arborait, cette option me semblait peu probable.

Je soufflai un bon coup puis me dirigeai vers l'arrière boutique, il était bien là il observait quelques photos qui étaient accrochées au mur et bien évidemment ces photos ne me mettaient pas à mon avantage.

En fait, ma mère ayant remarqué ma maladresse légendaire depuis mon plus jeune âge avait décidé de se munir d'un appareil photo et de toujours le garder à porté de main pour pouvoir me mitrailler dès que je me ridiculisais, elle trouvait ça amusant de les accrocher sur ce qu'elle avait baptisé le « Mur de Bella ».

Quelque part ça pouvait l'être, mais pas lorsque l'homme que vous aimez se retrouvait à observer ces fameuses photos. Je m'approchai dans le silence pour voir laquelle il regardait, bien évidemment il n'avait pas choisi la moins drôle.

Il s'agissait d'une photo sur laquelle ma tête était couverte de mousse à raser, mon meilleur ami avait trouvé amusant un jour de me réveiller avec le gel dont je me servais pour m'épiler mais comme ce gel se transformait en mousse dès qu'on le touchait et bien j'avais fini par ressembler au Père Noël.

Bref, il fallait que j'arrête le massacre avant qu'il n'ait le temps de voir tout le reste, Dieu seul savait ce qu'il avait déjà pu voir alors autant limiter la casse comme je le pouvais.

-« Jesse m'a dit que tu m'attendais ici, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

Il se retourna, et me fit face, il ne fallait pas que je laisse transparaître quoi que ce soit même si je n'étais pas sûre que mon corps suive ce que mon esprit voulait.

-« Au début lorsque j'ai su que j'allais partir pour Paris, je me suis dit que j'allais essayer de te revoir pour essayer de comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi est-ce que tu m'avais largué comme ça sans aucune raison. »

Ok, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir entendre la suite, et surtout je n'étais pas sûre de réussir à tenir ma langue si Edward commençait à me faire un discours sur les moments que nous avions partagé.

-« Et puis quand nous sommes arrivés à Paris, j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que si tu avais décidé de tout arrêter c'était certainement parce que tu pensais tout ce que tu avais écrit sur ce bout de papier. Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aurais menti ? »

C'est sûrement à ce moment précis, que j'étais censée lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, mais j'en étais incapable, j'étais pendue à ses lèvres, je ne pouvais faire autre chose que l'écouter.

-« Alors j'ai pris la décision de ne pas essayer de te revoir de toute façon je n'avais aucune idée de ton adresse jusqu'à ce que nous atterrissions dans le restaurant de ta mère. C'est pour ça que quand je t'ai vu j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. »

Ceci expliquait cela, mais pourquoi venir me voir maintenant s'il ne s'intéressait plus à moi, c'était juste illogique.

-« Et puis j'ai vu Jesse t'embrasser et là c'était plus fort que moi, j'étais en colère. Si je suis ici c'est pour te poser une question : tu t'es vraiment foutu de ma gueule pas vrai ? »

-« Non Edward, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

-« Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Alors explique, d'un côté je trouve un papier qui me dit que tu me plaques parce que tu n'éprouves rien pour moi et quand je te revois tu embrasses un autre mec. »

-« Et toi tu es bien avec Tanya ! »

-« Pardon ? »

_Ce n'est pas__ bien Bella, la ferme mets__-__toi à genoux et __supplie-le de te pardonner. Ne fais pas la conne ! Mais bien sûr c'était plus__ fort que moi il fallait que j'ouvre ma bouche._

-« Tu as très bien entendu mais je ne te le reproche pas MOI. »

-« Encore heureux, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est partie il ne manquerait plus que tu me reproches d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

-« Mais je ne le fais pas. »

-« De toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi, je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne me suis pas jeté dans les bras de Jessica dès que tu es partie et que contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, j'ai mis du temps à me remettre. »

-« Tu es revenu au restaurant pour me dire ça ? »

-« C'était important pour moi, même si je n'ai probablement pas représenté grand-chose pour toi, je voulais juste que tu le saches c'est tout. »

À ce moment là, je décidai de mettre mon cerveau en pause, d'arrêter de réfléchir et de juste me laisser porter par mes envies, alors je m'approchai de lui pour m'accaparer de ses lèvres, il réagit immédiatement au contact de ma bouche contre la sienne.

Je ne réfléchissais plus et me laissai simplement porter par mes pulsions, durant de longues minutes nous nous embrassâmes et très vite je sentis ses mains passer sous mon tee shirt pour me caresser mais au bout d'un moment, il arrêta ses caresses, ses mains se figèrent sur mon corps.

Puis, il enleva ses mains, comme si le contact de ma peau contre la sienne l'avait brûlé, doucement il décolla mes lèvres des siennes et s'écarta de moi, je l'interrogeai du regard, avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

_Tu veux dire mis à part l'avoir plaqué du jour au lendemain ?_

Je secouai doucement la tête et inspirai un bon coup avant l'observer, il fallait que je fasse attention à ce que j'allais dire ou faire, les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre allaient être déterminantes.

« Edward, est-ce que ça va ? »

-« Je ne peux pas faire ça, je me suis emporté, je suis désolé ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. »

-« Non, j'en avais envie, toi aussi, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

-« Là n'est pas la question, je suis en couple, je ne peux pas faire ça et puis toi et moi nous ne sommes plus ensemble. »

_Ouch_

-« Alors nous n'avons qu'à nous remettre ensemble » dis-je avec aplomb.

Le regard qu'il me jeta me stoppa dans mon élan de courage.

-« Non, nous ne pouvons pas, ce n'est pas aussi simple, je suis avec Tanya maintenant et toi je suis sûr que Jesse n'est pas indifférent à ton charme, il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il te regarde, il tient énormément à toi. »

-« Jesse est gay ok ? Il est très protecteur vis-à-vis de moi mais c'est tout. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas Edward, regarde-moi dans les yeux et oses me dire que ce n'est pas vrai. »

-« Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens Bella, en partant tu as tout gâché. Alors quoi ? Tu penses que parce que aujourd'hui tu as changé d'avis et que tu veux de nouveau te remettre avec moi il suffit d'un claquement de doigts pour que je te tombe dans les bras ? »

-« Non Edward, ce n'est pas ce que je pense, je ne suis pas comme ça, tu le sais très bien, tu me connais. »

-« Non je ne te connais pas. » fit-il durement « Je connaissais une Bella qui était douce, gentille et qui se préoccupait des autres, celle qui est partie sans aucune raison je ne la connais pas. »

-« J'ai fait une erreur, je me suis trompée ça peut arriver à tout le monde. »

Il me fixa, son regard était indéchiffrable, il semblait réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie Bella ? »

-« Je te l'aie dit Edward, je me suis trompée, j'ai pris peur et puis… »

-« Non, non arrête de mentir ! Tu dis que tu veux que nous nous remettions ensemble mais tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité, je le vois dans tes yeux, tu es en train de me mentir. Pourquoi est-ce que je me remettrai avec toi alors que tu ne prends même pas la peine de me dire ce que je savoir ? »

-« Tu m'aimes Edward, je le sais. »

-« Non, toi je ne t'aime pas, celle que j'aime ou plutôt que j'aimais c'était l'ancienne Bella, elle, elle ne me mentait pas, elle, elle me disait la vérité. »

Je secouai la tête, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de le faire changer d'avis.

-« Et puis supposons que tu aies raison et que je t'aime et j'ai bien dit supposons. Pourquoi est-ce que je me tournerai vers une personne qui me ment ? Donne-moi une bonne raison Bella, pourquoi est-ce que je le ferai ? »

_En même tant si il se met à me poser des colles comme ça__, ce n'est pas gagné._

Je ne répondis rien pendant un long moment, à vrai dire j'essayai de trouver un mensonge qui pourrait le satisfaire sans pour autant lui révéler la vérité.

-« Ok je pense que nous allons nous arrêter là, » dit-il après quelques secondes de silence, apparemment mon cerveau n'avait pas été assez vite. « Au revoir Bella. »

Edward s'approcha de moi, déposa un baiser sur mon front et s'en alla, je le laissai faire sans réagir, une fois que je me rendis compte de son absence, il était trop tard.

Je restai dans la pièce seule jusqu'à ce que Jesse vienne me rejoindre, lorsqu'il posa son regard sur moi, les larmes commencèrent à couler, puis ce fut un torrent de larmes qui se tarit deux heures plus tard.

Jesse m'avait emmené dans la chambre à l'étage, il était resté avec moi durant tout le temps où je pleurais se montrant d'une patience infinie, il ne prit la parole qu'une fois qu'il fut sûr que je n'allais pas repartir dans une nouvelle crise de larme.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Bella ? »

-« Rien, il m'a dit qu'il était avec Tanya. »

-« Tu lui as parlé de la folle furieuse ? »

-« Pourquoi faire ? Pour qu'il revienne vers moi par pitié ? Je ne veux pas de sa pitié si il ne veut pas de moi maintenant alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui en parlerai. »

-« Bella, il croit que tu l'as quitté sans raison, c'est normal qu'il soit blessé. »

Je secouai la tête, j'avais espéré pour rien, c'était trop tard et dire qu'il y a quelques heures encore j'étais décidée à tout faire pour que ça marche mais notre dernière rencontre m'avait donné une bonne leçon.

Comment avais-je pu croire que les choses changeraient ? J'étais trop stupide, je m'étais foutue dans une galère sans nom.

Jesse m'avait laissé après s'être assuré que j'allais à peu près bien tout du moins aussi bien qu'on pouvait aller dans ce genre de situation.

Le lendemain lorsque je me levai, je trouvai un mot de Jesse comme quoi il serait un peu en retard pour le service de ce midi.

Une fois levée et après avoir pris mon petit déjeuner, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains pour prendre ma douche, une fois ma toilette finit je pris quelques affaires de cours et allai m'installer dans la salle de restaurant.

Autant ne pas perdre mon temps à ruminer et bosser un peu, peut-être que ça me changerait les idées. J'avais un commentaire d'arrêt à préparer pour mon cours de droit de la famille.

J'étais censée faire un commentaire de la Cour de Cassation qui s'était prononcée sur une affaire dans laquelle un homme avait demandé la nullité de son mariage parce qu'il avait découvert le soir de ses noces que son épouse n'était pas vierge.

Je secouai la tête rien que d'y penser ça me donnait mal à la tête, au lieu de travailler toute la matinée je me contentai de faire une fiche de jurisprudence de l'arrêt et de remettre le reste du travail à plus tard.

Je refermai tous mes bouquins et sortis pour prendre le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres, je pris le contenu de la boîte et rentrai à l'intérieur du restaurant sans fermer la porte, j'attendais une livraison qui ne devrait pas tarder.

Je regardai les quelques lettres puis tombai sur une enveloppe étrange, il n'y avait que mon nom d'inscrit dessus, je l'ouvris en fronçant les sourcils et sursautai lorsque je lus le papier qui était à l'intérieur.

**Je t'avais prévenu****.**

J'étouffai un cri de stupeur et levai ma tête lorsque j'entendis _sa_ voix.

-« Bella, est-ce que ça va ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Edward ? »

Je l'interrogeai du regard mais c'est seulement après quelques secondes de silence qu'il daigna me répondre.

-« Je sais tout, Jesse est venu me voir ce matin. »

* * *

Alors ça va vous ne me détestez pas trop ? lol

Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas là avant début-mi juin

A la prochaine


	20. Fin de fiction Réponse

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord je souhaite m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir prévenu de l'arrêt de ma fiction je pense que vu le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la publication de mon dernier chapitre beaucoup de personns s'en doutaient. Je n'ai plus le temps ni l'envie de la continuer néanmoins je souhaite remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont écris des reviews .

Aujourd'hui j'ai remarqué qu'une personne m'avait laissé une review sous le pseudo de « La bonne critique » :

« 1er paragraphe de l'epilogue:

"une enfant sage qui ne se mêlaient" (erreur conjugaison assez grossière) suivit par un mot sophistiqué "misanthrope": l'ensemble colle pas. Ça s'appelle "faire semblant de gerer les mots"

Je te recommnderais de te trouver une Beta (ou de la changer si ce chapitre était déjà corrigé)

Okay, Bella n'est pas une fan du monde autours d'elle. Mais c'est maladroit de le justifier par le fait que "depuis sa plus tendre enfance" elle n'aime pas "l'hypocrisie et tout ce qui va avec". L'hypocrisie n'est pas un vice de l'enfance. C'est un truc qu'on découvert quand on est adulte. Je ne dis pas que le vice n'existe pas chez les enfants mais c'est d'un autre ordre.

En fait les 2 1ers paragraphes de ton prologue ne servent a rien. Si tu les supprimais ça changerais rien du tout. Si en fait: ça allegerait la lourdeur.

Ensuite saches qu'il y a une grosse différence entre le discours "ecrit" et celui du "parlé". Il y a des constructions phrasiques et des expressions orales que tu peux pas juste transcrire dans l'écrit mot a mot.

Et même, si tu le faisais, le souci qui s'ajoute chez toi, c'est que même ton "parlé" n'est pas très developé. En fait, tu parles comme un enfant de primaire. Exemple: "mais le peu d'amis que j'avais je savais que je pouvais compter sur eux et sur une en particulier : Angela" Totalement niveau CM1.

Bref, je vais pas continuer a décortiquer ce prologue. Pas trop le temps.

Je finirais avec une remarque: C'est quoi ce titre? Je veux dire, qu'est ce qu'il me reste a découvrir quand tu racontes déjà tout dans le titre?

Regarde, j'ai a peine lu ton prologue et ce titre, que je suis sûre de pouvoir te raconter ton histoire, dis moi si je me trompe: Bella est une fille globalement solitaire, bourrée de valeurs et de vertues, qui ne se mele pas de la vie des autres, qui n'est pas interressée par l'image, l'argent, le pouvoir, la célébrité, etc...Et puis BAM! Un type débarque (Edward) beau a tomber, riche, celebre, etc...Et ce type en a marre qu'on le reconaisse pour ce qu'il a mais pas pour ce qu'il est. Un autre BAM: il tombe sur la seule fille ds l'univers qui en a rien a cirer de ce qu'il possède mais mais qui le voit que pour ce qu'il est!

Voilà. (je me suis trompée?)

Donc cliché, copier-coller d'un autre truc tout aussi ennuyant et prévisible comme la mort...

Tu sais ce que ça veut dire "FICTION" dans FanFiction? Ça veut dire "imagination" , "création" et certainement pas "stereotypage"

Je passe.

LBC. »

Voici ma réponse pour toi :

J'ai vu que tu avais pris un malin plaisir à critiquer le prologue de ma fiction. Tout d'abord sache que c'est facile de critiquer lorsqu'on est seule derrière son écran mais bon après tout tu n'as pas été irrespectueuse donc si ça t'amuse et te fais passer le temps grand bien te fasse. Je ne répondrai qu'une chose bien que je ne ressente pas forcément le besoin de me justifier, la fiction en question a été écrite il y a plusieurs années et tu remarqueras qu'elle n'a pas été mise à jour depuis un certain moment, d'autre part je ne prétends pas être un auteur accompli, j'ai juste fais cette fiction pour m'amuser.

J'ai également vu que tu avais critiqué les fautes d'orthographe qu'il y avait dans mon texte, je me propose donc de relever les nombreuses fautes que tu as toi même fais dans ta review après tout il ne serait pas juste que tu sois la seule à t'amuser :

- "epilogue" = il me semble qu'en français ce mot porte un accent

- "erreur conjugaison assez grossière" = à mon avis il aurait été plus juste de dire qu'il y avait UNE erreur de conjugaison et non pas "erreur conjugaison"

- "gerer" = décidemment tu ne sembles pas être amie avec les accents

- " Je te recommnderais" = au delà de l'erreur de frappe je crois que le s est en trop dans ton verbe, comme c'est drôle dans ta review tu critiquais justement la conjugaison de certains de mes verbes

- "autours" = à ma connaissance ce mot est invariable encore une il y a un s en trop

- "C'est un truc qu'on découvert quand on est adulte" = je crois que pour cette phrase c'est tellement frappant qu'il ne me parait pas nécessaire de proposer une correction

- "allegerait" = encore un problème d'accent, décidemment !

- "ecrit" = idem

- " constructions phrasiques" = j'ai fais l'effort pour toi de chercher dans le dictionnaire mais il semble que le mot "phrasique" n'existe pas, il me semble que faire des barbarisme c'est quand même le comble pour quelqu'un qui se prétend critique

- "developé" = encore un oubli d'accent

- "Bref, je vais pas continuer a décortiquer ce prologue" = il manque un accent sur le a

La liste des fautes que je viens de faire n'est pas exhaustive, tu as décidé de t'arrêter au prologue de ma fiction parce que tu n'avais pas le temps de lire une fiction de "niveau CM1" moi j'ai décidé de ne pas lister le reste de tes erreurs comme toi je n'ai pas plus de temps que ça à perdre.

Bref pour conclure je ne dirai qu'une chose : si parmi les personnes qui lisent ceci si il y en a une d'entre vous qui souhaite critiquer une fiction que ce soit la mienne ou une autre faites le, vous êtes dans votre droit par contre par pitié faites le sérieusement contrairement à ce qu'a fais « La Bonne critique » par exemple n'allez pas critiquer la conjugaison de l'auteur d'une fiction quand vous-même vous n'êtes pas capable de conjuguer correctement des phrases, vous serez juste ridicule.

Bien évidemment en relevant les nombreuses fautes qu'il y a avait dans la review de « La bonne critique » je ne prétends pas être une pro de l'orthographe et de la conjugaison d'ailleurs comme elle l'a elle-même souligné dans sa review j'en ai fais, certaines sont d'ailleurs grossières mais bon je pense que ça arrive à tout le monde.

Sur ce je remercie encore les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et m'excuse de ne pas avoir prévenu de l'arrêt de la fiction. C'est la première et dernière fois que je répondrai à ce genre de review, cette réponse avait plus vocation à demander aux éventuelles personnes qui se prennent pour des critiques de le faire sérieusement que de rentrer dans le petit jeu de « la bonne critique », avant de vous laisser définitivement je me permets de donner un conseil à « la bonne critique » puisque tu m'en as toi-même si gentiment donné : changes ton pseudo si tu veux mon avis « la mauvaise critique » serait plus approprié.

Mel77270


	21. Note

Coucou !

Désolé il ne s'agit pas d'un chapitre même s'il est vrai que je songe à faire un dernier chapitre pour clôturer l'histoire car je veux toujours l'arrêter mais après avoir relu mon dernier chapitre je me suis dit que finir comme ça était très sadique par contre ce dernier chapitre ne sera pas pour tout de suite, je travaille en ce moment et ensuite je pars en vacance donc ce sera plus vers le mois de septembre.

Bref je voulais surtout faire de la pub pour une fiction que j'ai découvert hier et qui manque cruellement de reviews alors que c'est l'une des meilleurs que j'ai jamais lu donc je vous donne le lien, allez y faire un tour et prenez cinq minutes pour laisser une review, je ne comprends pas qu'une histoire aussi bien et surtout aussi drôle ait si peu de review !

http:/ www .fanfiction .net/s/5767706 /1 /Le_charme_du_cuivre

Pensez à enlever les espaces

A bientôt


End file.
